The Soulless Sentience Is The Enemy OF All Life
by The Recluse Monk
Summary: For Goblin Slayer, killing goblins may be helping many but it is a tide that will never end. No matter how many Goblin Slayer kills, each one will be replaced by ten more. To truly exterminate them, you need someone who knows how to wage a war of genocide.
1. Prologue

Warhammer 40000 is the property of Games Workshop

Goblin Slayer is the work of Kumo Kagyu

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _In the stars of the endless night, an unending war wages upon the high heavens. Titanic monsters of horrors unknown clash with lightning and deaths against towering beings of metal and faith. Beneath them a tide of flesh, metal, and fire ebb and flow among an endless battlefield. In this eternal conflict of gods, there is a being who fights under the banner of the Heavenly Host..._

 _To the gods of the heavens, he is just a lowly servant among countless souls. A bare whisper along an endless sea of litanies and chants. A tiny cog who turns the small part of the great engines of war._

 _To the demons of madness, he is just one skull to pile upon the bloody throne. A footnote in the grand galactic scheme. A brief and barren delight compared to the ecstasies of excess. A poor soul drowned the buzzing congregation of decay. Never worthy of notice._

 _Never unworthy of attention to anyone._

 _But, what is a servant of the heavens to mere mortals like us?_

* * *

"Enginseer Maccabeus." The lowly engineer mystic of Mars broke from his focus of fine-tuning the calibrations on a plasma pistol when he registered the high pitched voice of a guardswoman calling for his name.

Normally, Maccabeus would have just hissed at the guardswoman for barging in, as he hates it when he's distracted from his ministrations. But he recognized the woman to be Lieutenant Danah Olasson; the liaison for Cadian 788th regiment of whom he's serving under. Using his upper gyro-motors, Maccabeus turned his whole torso in a whirring motion to see a short but naturally beautiful imperial officer. He thought that she might be intimidated by the way he moved, but she just held an impatient expression on her face.

"Enginseer Maccabeus, have you finalized the rites of activation for our tank arsenal?" Said Danah in a chastising manner. The engineer replied in his synthetic voice in order to express his confusion " What's this about? I thought that Magos Velatus was responsible for final approval on all our weaponry. And I already told him I was finished two hours ago."

 _' and triple checked to be absolutely sure.'_ Maccabeus retorted in his mind. Some would say that he was being paranoid but Maccabeus like to be sure of errors lest the machine spirit be offended and leave you in the middle of battle.

"Yes, but then he found about your modification on our chimera tanks. I know that you techpriests are fanatics but he kept rambling about rerouting the power lines to the Multi-Las turret. Something the regiment needs to know Enginseer?"

 _ah. that._

"Sergeant Danah, I know that the Magos is adamant about protocol, but I've found out that these Chimera variants give out tremendous output and his calibrations put a strain on the main battery supply. I only transferred the excess power to the turrets in order vent it somewhere. Besides it give the chimera an extra kick."

With a raised eyebrow Danah replied, "He said that you would say that. And he also said that the output will melt the lenses if it goes any higher."

 _He's only saying that because he doesn't want to admit that he's wrong. I may be just an Enginseer, but even my brothers have all come to agree that not all chimera's act exactly the same. Even the Sergeant knows the Magos is pulling jargon out of his metal arse. I swear rust must have seeped into his brain chip to make him that senile._

Maccabeus just gave a light shrug. "Either way it's hardly a breach of protocol, let alone tech-heresy."

"Maybe, but that Magos hasn't heard of your reply so he had to send me to tell you to do it again. Properly this time."

Maccabeus heaved a tired sigh while massaging his plated forehead, not that he had lungs or a skull anymore. That was one of the first things he replaced in order to filter out the toxic fumes of his master's Manufactorum. But he always appreciated the natural functions of the human form, and always sought to imitate it some measure.

 _After all, the majesty of the Omnissiah manifests not just in machinery but in all natural things in the universe._

Plus Maccabeus realized that people were much more open to him when he was more human-like.

Danah tried to placate the Enginseer with a positive tune. "In all honesty, at least the chimera drivers agree with your assessment. But Magos Velatus won't budge unless you make the changes."

He held out his hand slowly and beckoned Danah. "Alright give me the data slate for his calibrations. I'll be done within the hour."

Danah gave a slight smile and looked at Maccabeus. " You know I'm kinda surprised that the Magos tolerates you so much. Not that I mind you as you are, but that kind of stunt usually gets you a one-way ticket to the penal legions...Or, servitors in your case."

"Then I should praise the Omnissiah for our predicament when we are so low on engineers that even the Magos is doing field repairs." Maccabeus looked up in mock supplication. The gesture made Danah crack out a snort. "Ha! Be careful Maccabeus. Don't let the Magos hear you saying such a thing."

" Well, unfortunately, he's not here, and you're not one to tell him anything." Said Maccabeus while tilting his head. Danah couldn't help but smirk at his accusation.

"True, I like you enough since you're the only Enginseer that doesn't go ballistic at our modifications."

"What can I say? I'm a fan of creativity." _And because of that sometimes I wonder if I do belong in the priesthood._

Maccabeus suddenly went silent in his train of thought, and Danah seeing it as dejection rested her arms around Maccabeus's neck and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Maccabeus barely felt her soft arms but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Hey don't be so down, sooner or later the Emperor is going to bless you and he'll see that you're gonna be a full-on techpriest."

"Assuming that we survive this campaign," commented Maccabeus sarcastically.

Danah rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic Maccabeus. I get that enough from the Kreigers. In fact, I think you'd fit right with them having your shared hatred of the Orks."

Maccabeus retorted in mock disgust. "Nah, I don't like the Kriegers either. They seem to be able to communicate with each other without doing anything. It's like they're almost psykers and it creeps me out."

Danah could only shrug in agreement."Anyways I gotta get the rest of the regiment ready, or General Alexander is REALLY going to pet pissed and send us all to the penal legions."

"Alright, stay safe Danah."Said Maccabeus.

The sergeant gave a playful salute as she left the room. Maccabeus picked up his plasma pistol to continue his tweaks and was once more left to his thoughts. This was about the 5th time Velatus meddled in the Enginseer's affairs. Thankfully nothing terrible has befallen the regiment, but try as he might he couldn't shake off the ominous feeling on Magos Velatus's new calculations. He quashed such rebellious thoughts with as much hopeful optimism a tech priest could.

I just hope that things don't go wrong on my end.

* * *

The bellowing war cries of Orks filled the air as they charged at the lone Enginseer of Mars with crude chain axes and shootas. Though surrounded on all sides the Enginseer was undeterred as he deftly swatted a clumsy ax strike from the front while shooting down a few Ork Boyz with a mounted lasgun on one of his mechadendrites. In a flash, a handful of Orks went down riddled in smoldering holes and blackened faces. With his flanks secure, Maccabeus brought down his power ax upon the head of the last disarmed Ork with all his might. The Ork screeched in terror as his torso was cleaved down past the pelvic line. The Grotz fled in terror the moment the Orks fell, but Maccabeus used every opportunity to gun them down.

" Run you vermin! Run and die in utter shame!" Roared Maccabeus as he shot through the last Grot with his plasma pistol.

 _Damnable little shits always gets the better of you when you're not looking at them._

With another battle won Maccabeus continued to trek the ruins of Hivespire Dominas alone. It's already been two day days since the ambush, and Maccabeus was still unable to find the rest of the regiment. He would have sent out servo skulls, and if would be a matter of hours in locating his allies if not for Flash Gitz shooting them down the day before. Worse yet, the noise of battle reverberated endlessly throughout the towering walls of the hive so it was impossible to locate where the fight was exactly happening. So Maccabeus had no choice but to look for loyalist by walking aimlessly through the labyrinth of tunnels and vaulted streets. So far he ran into a couple of Ork Warbands who were busy looting the city, but luckily all them were poorly equipped so he was barely able to dispatch them without relatively damaging himself.

While trudging through the massive labyrinths of pipes and wreckage Maccabeus was constantly thinking on what went wrong. Every time his conclusions always lead to the moment when the Magos ordered him to change specifications on the Chimeras.

He hoped within the deepest part of his circuitry that he was wrong to question the Magos.

 _But as this place is a cruel galaxy, hope can only lead to disappointment._

As it turned out, the battery tanks after being overburdened by heavy fighting overloaded in spectacular fashion when the Cadian regiment was trying to push into Hivespire Dominas. Some exploding in a ball of fire while other simple went dead in the middle of the column line. And when the Chimera's became sitting ducks, it only took moments for the Orks to smash apart the column with anti-tank weapons. Luckily, Maccabeus's was on board a Hellhound at the end of the column when the driver suddenly called him for minor repairs. As soon as the fighting started, Maccabeus rushed to help the 788th chimera column but arrived too late to the scene. He found only dead bodies and wrecks until he found Sergeant Danah among a pile of dead Orks with half of her torso missing.

Despite gruesome death, her face was locked in a blank expression as if she was just contemplating something.

Compelled by his human nature and with everyone else dead, despite the danger, Maccabeus took the time to give Sargent Danah a proper farewell. He gently closed her eyes and laid her with her fellow guardsmen. Maccabeus then gave few choice words, a small prayer in order help guide her soul to the emperor's side. With that business done, he also took a sample of each of their blood for himself as he always wanted something to remember them by and then finally gave them a funeral pyre worthy of imperial guardsmen. Besides the interactions, he was always fascinated by the gene makeup of mankind, on what made them individuals. Perhaps if he was more obedient, he would have been working under a Genator by now. But all that mattered now was linking up with the rest of the Imperial Guard while dodging enemy patrols.

 _If only Magos Velatus hadn't changed the calibrations..._

In one small part of his flesh, Maccabeus felt a sense of vindication at the petty mistake of his Magos had cost. But he was all the more saddened by the death of Sergeant Danah. Surviving 3 campaigns against Chaos Warbands, Dark Eldar, Necrons and the worst of everything each kind had to offer. But in the end, she was killed by a simple mechanical failure. It's hard to be killed by xenos and heretics, it's utterly despairing to be abandoned by the machine spirit in your hour of need. _Or was it?_

Maccabeus put aside his thoughts of accusations when he heard the rumbling of treads approaching his location. Quickly Maccabeus bolted for cover and hid behind the remains of a wall still intact. As the noise got louder Maccabeus peered over with an optic attachment on his finger in order to peek over without giving away his position. As the machines reared around the corner. Maccabeus began to see that the column consisted of Krios war tanks flanked by squads of Skitarii rangers. Relieved at the sight of Mechanicus forces, Maccabeus slowly same out of is cover and walk towards them. As soon as the Skitarii registered Maccabeus's prescience they trained his weapons on him with lightning speed.

Promptly the Skitarii ranger questioned the Enginseer in emotionless binary. "Identify yourself."

"Enginseer Maccabeus of Forgeworld Aggripina currently in service to the Cadian 788th regiment." Replied Maccabeus in binary. "Who are you?"

" Legionnaire D-0683 of Hyraxis Forge under Magos Fevana. Remove your weapons or we will shoot."

Maccabeus was briefly confused by the order, but nonetheless quickly let down his power axe and plasma pistol while detaching his mechadendrites from his spinal ligaments. The Skitarii moved closer to Maccabeus while looking around for signs of ambushing enemies. After double checking, the Skitarii eased their weapons away from the Enginseer but remained vigilant. All this while the leader Skitarii seemed to be in discussion on his vox channel before he turned to Maccabeus.

"Magos Fevana wishes to speak with you. Relinquishing direct control." The Legionnaire announced in from of Maccabeus when suddenly he started shaking uncontrollably. In a moment of spastic seizure, the Skitarii then reoriented himself in a very different manner; not like the stiff rigid stance but in an effeminate regal stance. Then a female voice began crackling out of the legionnaire's vox communicator.

"Enginseer Maccabeus, this is Magos Fevana of Hyraxis Forge speaking. I have need of your services." declared the possessed Skitarii.

Maccabeus immediately bent down to one knee in respect. "I am honored and relieved Lady Magos, but what does a high-priestess as yourself ask of a lowly Enginseer such as I?"

"If you haven't guessed by now, the Orks have somehow managed to push against our assault. Worse yet is that they manage to surround the accompanying Legio Mechanicus. I'm also sorry to let you know that your overseer Magos Velatus has been killed in the skirmish." Even with a mechanical voice, Maccabeus noticed the lack of sorrow in Fevana's tone.

"The forge is ever dimmer with his loss." _ _And not exploding anytime soon._ Maccabeus_ quipped.

"Yes, and his bumbling actions have cost us an entire regimental worth of arsenals. I would hate to leave such resources to the mercy of the Orks Which lead me to ask of you of something." Magos Fevana leaned down while Maccabeus dared to look up to his superior.

"I will spare you the details but when Magos Velatus left for battle, he carried with him a relic device of utmost importance to the Mechanicum. I believe that he wished to test this device against Orks, but it seems apparent that he has failed miserably. I was told by an informant that one of the Enginseer under his command knows the access code to his database. Am I Correct?"

"As a matter of fact, Yes. Magos Velatus gave me the access codes in a data pad right before the battle commenced. He attached along with the calibration specifications for our Chimeras. He didn't tell what the access codes were for or what he was keeping safe, but he expressed that I was to keep it until he returned. I have kept the codes with me on my person since." _ _And being vague never bodes well for the likes of anyone._ _But Maccabeus feared that Fevana might have brainwave analyzers on her Skitarii so he struggled to keep his thoughts in check.

But whether not she had analyzers Magos Fevana was too busy being gleeful at the report. "Excellent! This Skitarii legion was in the process of retrieving Velatus's remains, but I was worried I might never have opened the secrets of Velatus's device. It is quite fortunate that we were able to come by you Enginseer. In light of your actions. let me be the first to congratulate you on your ascension into the priesthood, Tech Priest Maccabeus"

Maccabeus froze completely at her declaration "Wait, what? Me a Techpriest? Are you serious Lady Magos?"

Magos Fevana gave an amused chuckle, "I am dead serious. I've seen your record in service to your Cadian Regiment. At least until Magos Velatus came into the picture, you seem to have made many improvements upon the holy arsenal of our common brethren. I'm quite impressed with your work."

"All with the blessing of the Machine Spirit. I would have not done otherwise." Maccabeus humbly replied. _Is she trying to bait me into Techno-Heresy?_

Fevana giggled as the continued, "And I would be assured that the Omnissiah allowed such ..'changes'. Frankly, I need someone who has an aptitude for such creativity. Of course, the tenets of our faith must be maintained at times. Remember that I will not tolerate techno-heresy."

Fevana placed her hand on Maccabeus's chin and move his face to directly look into her proxy visors.

"And most of all, if you ever, EVER, tell anyone about this device, I will personally dismantle you piece by piece with your pain receptors set at maximum."

 _And there is the threat. Either this device is Techno Heresy worthy, or she just wants a scapegoat around should the inquisition come knocking._

 _Oh well, so long as I keep my mouth shut she's not gonna bother with the likes of me._

"I understand, Magos Fevana."

"That should be sufficient. For now, accompany me to Magos Velatus and I will formally induct you to the priesthood."

 _Well, what do you know Danah...Maybe there is something worth hoping for in the end after all._

* * *

It all seemed that things were going to work out so smoothly. Nothing particular happened when they reached the battle site, other than Magos Fevana initiating Maccabeus into the priesthood inside the deck of a Land Raider. Not a pompous ceremony as one would have within a Manufactorum Temple as circumstance would have it, but nonetheless a holy ritual.

In fact, Maccabeus kinda like the humble initiation, moreover his new overseer. When Maccabeus explained to Fevana about his incident with Velatus, instead of berating him for his techno heresy she started to ask him question after question on particular modifications he made over the years.

Maccabeus got the impression that Fevana was someone who appreciated innovation rather than being adamant to tradition. Soon enough, they were exchanging ideas on how to improve arc technology through simplification. It had been a short two-hour discussion in binary, but when you have an augmentation that helps you think at the speed of supercomputers it would take decades to fill fully discuss the information in Imperial Gothic.

And then arriving at the last remains of Magos Velatus, everything seemed tranquil as Magos Fevana feverishly searched for whatever she was looking for. Then she found it. Maccabeus took a glance while Florah was strangely enamored with her prize. It was a lamp shaped device with knobs and tubes snaking along the ridges, just like a power cell you put into generators. Fevana entered the access codes given to her by Maccabeus and the shells came apart to show the core inside. Clasped within its center was perfectly oval jewel emitting a strange rainbow-colored light. Maccabeus had never seen anything so beautiful before.

He was hopeful when he heard Fevana muttering, "this will change the very foundation of Mechanicus and of the Imperium."

He had been so hopeful, he actually believed Fevana. He actually thought it was worth living in this misery-ridden galaxy.

As soon as Fevana held the device, a howling reverberate war cry shook all around them. It was a strange cry, as it wasn't the usual Waagghh! bellowed by the Orks but a buzzing chant of Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie and Mine Mine Mine. Then moments later, a trickle of Orkish mobs flowed into the open field. Then that trick soon turned into a rampaging Horde as all manner of Ork Klans rushing forth from the ruins. The Mechanicus made their getaway as fast as they could, but somehow more and more Orks were being attracted to their location.

In just four hours after being initiated into the rank of Tech-priest, Maccabeus and his new Overseer were making a desperate stand as the Ork hordes came piling towards the Mechanicus force.

The vehicles spewed endless fire on all sides while pushing their engines to the limit of their speed. The Orks did not run even when the treads of the tanks crushed them into a fine pulp. The pile became so insurmountable that the tread became clogged with bits of flesh, bones, and blood. Soon Fevana made the decision to abandon the vehicles and the troops made their dash towards the imperial line.

The Skitarii Vanguards and Rangers went into overclocking mode as they rained down deadly arc and plasma fire, but every kill they made was being replaced with ten more Orks. Worse yet, the Orks have seemed to enter a state of frenzy akin to Khornate berzerkers, but instead of Blood for the Blood God, the Orks raving about their stolen possession. The Skitarii valiantly fell one by one until only Maccabeus, Fevana's avatar and a few honor guards remained on top of a broken ridge.

 _I take it back. This is possibly the worst situation that I ended up in._

"Magos, we have lost most of our forces. It'll only be a moment before we are overrun" Yelled Maccabeus in binary as he hosed down a bunch of Ork boyz with his overheating plasma pistol.

"Hold your position Maccabeus, I'm going send reinforcements to your location!" Voxxed Fevana as her avatar laid a continuous barrage of arc lightning despite the extensive damage done to his chassis. Maccabeus would have been uneasy if was her in person, Fevana had given control back to the Skitarii the moment the fighting began. Instead, Fevana was screaming through the vox channels, threatening Segmentum Command while maintaining contact on Maccabeus end.

"Maccabeus!whatever you do do, keep the relic device safe from those barbaric hands! I don't care if you have to have to sacrifice your own life to save it!"

 _Well, so much for our common-bond._

"No General Alexander! I don't care either if your forces are over rr-un! Send eve-ry available force you- have! That relic is para-mo-u-n-t-"

Fevana's frantic chatter was drowned as another cry of Orks signaled the horde to charge up the ridge with reckless abandon. Maccabeus shot the last rounds of his plasma pistol before the weapon became critically unstable. He threw the pistol into a concentrated mob and the Orks died in a beautiful blue flame.

"HAAHAHAH, GIMMIE MAH SHINIY BLING YA KLUNKY HUMIE GIT!"

Maccabeus snapped his head around to see an Ork Mek on the far side from him wielding what looks to be heavily customized Shock-Attak Gun. As the globed propeller began to swirl, the huge hose on the other end began to suck up everything under its voracious mouth. Snotlings, Gotz and even the occasional Ork boy were sucked up in a comical fashion when the whirring propellers began to rakes arcs of lighting. Before Maccabeus could react with his mounted las gun, the Ork Mek pressed the trigger and a ball of lighting the size of a Nob launched its way towards the beleaguered defenders.

"NO!" Screamed Fevana's avatar as she tried to shield between the attack and Maccabeus. But at that moment, the relic seemed to react against the lighting ball sucking up all the light them and forming a strange aurora shell. Then, just as Maccabeus thought that something might be working he and the honor guard were encased in blinding light. The Lightning Orb exploded in a bigger radius than it should have, vaporizing the frenzied Orks instantly. As soon as the sunlight once more illumined Hive ruins, all was quiet once again.

The Orks soon fell into a stupor and the imperial guard emboldened by this chance waded through their hated enemy with a righteous vengeance. The hive city celebrated on this victory, calling it a miracle of the Emperor. Magos Fevana, on the other hand, was furious to no end. Using every available resource she scoured the city turning up every soil and tearing apart every Ork body she could find lest it ended with them in some form. Years passed, and her methods became so desperate that even the ruinous power began to notice her antics. A Chaos Warband soon invaded the planet in hope of finding the fabled relic that Magos Fevana obsessed herself over. Following the Warband, the Inquisition and a few Space Marine Chapters joined the fray, trying to uncover the reason behind the sudden attack. The battle raged for years, but all of them eventually forgot the real identity of the relic device, since Fevana was long dead by that point and she took that secret with her to the grave. The site of its last location was taken over by new rubble and layered by bodies of the faithful and traitor alike. Soon the story of the relic device passed into myth, forever taunting schemers and warlords on an endless goose chase.

They search endlessly, but nothing remained of relic device or of Maccabeus the Tech-Priest within this universe.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

Okay, that was a bit of a long intro to our friend. A Bit longerrrrrrrr than I would have liked to, but I like to establish my characters a bit before proceeding. I also realize he not like the usual domomarigato mr robato tech-priest, but I realize that tech priests do retain some sense of human emotion so it just varies on that degree. I also like Sandy Mitchell's (MIGHTY IS HE!) version on that techpriest women so I just tried to go down that line. hope that doesn't deter you from reading further. I also tried looking into Tech priest ranks and culture, not too sure if I got that right. So feel free to correct me.

Now onto the wonderful magical world of Goblins!

I Wonder what's going to happen next!?


	2. Ch 1: The Fate of Some Goblins

Warhammer 40000 is the property of Games Workshop

Goblin Slayer is the work of Kumo Kagyu

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICITLY DETAILED SCENES OF ABUSE, RAPE, AND GORE. CATHARSIS MAY FOLLOW AFTERWARD. SERIOUSLY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

 ** Chapter1 The Fate of Some Goblins**

* * *

Deep beneath the earth in some cold dark cave, the manic cackling of goblins could be heard. For it was a good day for them, another party of adventurers came to their lair hoping to get an easy quest done. Unbeknownst to them, the goblins were quietly following them in the dark, ever careful to keep their presence hidden. These Goblins though were far more careful than the average ones who took their time in observing their quarry.

They soon identified the group; three females and two men. Leading them was a Male Swordsman wielding a huge sword, followed by a mage Girl and a Priestess who formed the center. The rest was a female knight with mace and shield and hunter who acted as the rear vanguard. A large group no doubt, but nothing too hard to handle, for tonight they will feast on their flesh. So the goblins focused their beady yellow goat eyes on their necks to see what their relative strengths were; the leading male who wielded a huge sword had an emerald tag clinking against his armor while the rest had steel-gray tags. With their adversary measured, the goblins formulated a plan. One of the Goblins left the scouting group and sprinted deeper into the caves. He promptly reported to the group of Hobgoblins feasting on the remains of the previous group.

The time has come for some more fresh meat to play with.

Like so many before them who overestimated themselves and underestimated their enemy, the hapless group of adventurers was quickly overwhelmed by the goblins in a well-placed ambush. The Hunter was the first one to go when the goblins sprung from the nearby stalagmite and sliced through the back of his leg. The Hunter who shot down great beasts within the forest had never the same sense of respect for the Goblins. He took their simplicity as stupidity, and never made the effort to prepare for countermeasures. The adventures could only watch in horror as the goblins dragged their friend into the dark, squelching screams echoing in the perpetual dark.

Next was the Mage Girl, as the Goblins perceived her as the next biggest threat. She was a well-trained student of the arcane, spending countless hours studying mysteries of magic. Like many before her, she had a bright future of becoming a powerful wise magician. And with an incantation of her best fire spells, she managed to burn half a dozen goblins to a charred crisp. But then a scarred Hobgoblin came around the corner, threw his fishing spear and skewered the poor girl. The force was tremendous that she flew and embedded to the far side of the cave wall. The priest who was nearest tried her best to pry the spear, but the barbed edges only served to rip the Mage Girl's abdomen apart. She died in agonizing pain while she watched the rest of her group be slaughtered like sheep.

Then, the Huge Sword Warrior became the next victim of the Goblins. In the open battlefield, he slew creatures many times his size, bearing his weighted sword upon his enemies. He rightfully attained his rank in the Adventures Guild with his amazing feats of strength, and he took pride in his achievements. Because of his pride, It didn't occur to the swordsman that his massive sword was utterly useless in small tunnels. Distracted by the hordes of little goblins jabbing at his joints, he couldn't block the Scarred Hobgoblin throwing his spear at the Mage Girl. Lost in his rage, the Huge Sword Warrior charged down the smug Hobgoblin plowing through the smaller ones with his bulk. Another Hobgoblin, this one tattooed, lying in wait popped out from cover and swung his wooden club at the warriors unarmored head. He was hit with such force that the warrior's head ripped off from his body and bounced around the wall until it landed at the feet of a very horrified priestess. Screams of terror filled their delighted ears as the Goblins closed in slowly on the priestess and the female knight.

The brunette Priestess who shared her love and chastity to the swordsman and never doubted once in her life the capabilities of her party members broke into hysteria. The tattooed Hobgoblin who was munching on the Swordsman's face, couldn't help but laugh in amusement when the priest lost control of her bowels and stained her pure white robe. The smell of urine only drove Goblins into an aroused frenzy.

The Ginger Female Knight who had better discipline tried her best to shield the priestess from the Goblin's filthy hands. But try as she might, the goblins were too many and it was further exacerbated by the priestess wildly clinging onto the Female Knight's body pleading desperately for all of it to end. It was just a simple matter of time before the Goblins overwhelmed her with sheer numbers.

And like so many before them, this group of adventurers met a gruesome fate as the goblins hacked apart the male adventurers in a flurry of knives and cleavers. When they finished feasting on their remains right down to the marrow bone, the Goblins divided the loot among themselves after the Hobgoblins took the best parts. Meanwhile, they stripped the two female adventures naked, took them into the inner parts of their lair and proceeded to rape them continuously over for a week, eager to implant their seed in the girl's wombs to create more of their wretched kind.

The priestess, unable to cope with the trauma bit down her tongue in a fit of manic giggles, and slowly drowned in her own blood the day after. The female knight who tried to break out multiple times eventually had her legs and sword arm broken by the Tattooed Hobgoblin. Now truly helpless, she could only lie dead like a fish as the goblins took casual turns in violating her.

But the Female knight didn't try to take her own life. For so many women who were violated by these green monstrosities, it was common for them to take their own life, or become broken by the sheer evil committed upon them. The goblins took everything from her; her friends, her gear, her pride and her chastity. She even lost track of the time she's been trapped in this godforsaken cave. But even then, she didn't break down into a broken doll nor wanted to die as the priestess did. Alone, and afraid in the deep surrounded by these evil sadistic creatures. No, the only thing that she could do at this point was shut her mind out from all information and turning to a simple mantra of a plea. Day in, Day out, blacking out every time when the goblins were being too rough with her, she simply focused on her words whenever she regained consciousness.

Even now as the goblin on top of her was grunting in sadistic pleasure and thrusting his hips furiously up between her legs, she only focused with all her mind towards her words. Repeating the sentence over and over again.

 _Please. Save me. Someone._

* * *

Just like any other day, the Goblin was enjoying himself on the Female Knight. She was broken goods by this point, only useful for birthing another litter of Goblins. But he made every opportunity to savor her warm flesh before she expired. And who knows, maybe his seed will be the winner this time.

He grunted and squealed as he bit hard on the woman's big breast. But she didn't give any painful moans like he wanted and instead was muttering the same thing over and over. She was a boring one, but he was determined to make her scream.

Pumping harder and faster, the Goblin was about to reach his climax when suddenly the air within the chamber shifted around by a wind created from nowhere. Tendrils of lightning began to shoot out from the middle of the chamber slowly increasing in size and tempo. The goblin who was surprised at the burst of light pulled out his tiny willy in a hurry to turn around and see a great ball of lightning forming in the middle of great chamber of the cave. In an instant, the eldritch ball exploded in an infernal flash, blinding everyone around it.

Blinded, terrified and excited in the heat of the moment, the goblin who was enjoying himself moments before now lost control of is lower body function and finally climaxed while pissing himself in fear, spilling his seed mixed with piss in a puddle on the floor.

When the surprised inhabitants finally regained their sense, all that was a left in the middle of was a smooth crater, bits of scrap wood burning from discharge and strange glows emanating from the crater. Within it was what seems to be several piles of cloth and metal bits. The other goblins who were resting or pleasuring themselves in the chamber, screeched a warning cry to alert the rest of their kin of this invader.

Soon the intruder will be dealt with.

As the goblin horde gathered around the strange depression, they saw the pile of red metal and black cloth beginning to move. It rose slowly, but none of the Goblins dared to make the first move as their experience forced them to wait until they truly access the situation. Then the goblins began to realize that the cloth was actually a robe, covering much of its body and the metal parts as armor covering every part of his body. When the being finally oriented itself upright the goblins began to register a set of metallic tentacles protruding from the creature's back.

In their weak feeble minds, the goblins could not register this thing as human as they felt the gaze of baleful green eyes peering back at them. Not a pair like normal human eyes, but six mismatched, perfectly round orbs glowing in eldritch-green looking back at the trembling horde, judging them bare in all their sins.

Unable to wait any longer one of the Hobgoblin gave a bellow, and all at once, the Goblin Horde rushed at the soon to be dead intruder.

* * *

The Female Knight broke from her mantra when a blinding light suddenly filled the room. She couldn't remember her name, where she was, or what was going on. Then she remembered what happened to her party. But she didn't want to believe it. All that happened felt like it was just a nightmare that she had in her past.

She felt like she was still in that nightmare.

A very physically painful nightmare.

The flash seared her eyes as the goblin caves that were always settled in a near pitch black were now filled with angelic white. It took a few minutes for her eyes to readjust to the surroundings, but when they finally did, the Female knight strained to lift her neck to see about 50 goblins swarming around a neatly carved crater. Within in it and illuminated by a recently lit fire, she saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

Through her traumatized eyes she had seen the very personification of death, clad in a regal black robe that was trimmed in majestic gold. The armor that encased the entity was soaked in bright hateful blood. Wielding a strange cog shaped halberd in his silvery hands, the monster cut through the goblin horde like a scythe harvesting a chaff of souls.

She could barely let out a gasp of horror when she saw the Scarred Hobgoblin creeping up behind in and lunging forward, its barbed edge aimed at the monster's neck. But then she saw a silvery tentacle spring forth from the back of the monster. In an unnatural feat of speed and strength, the claw on the tendril caught the Hobgoblin's spear and snapped the shaft in two like a twig. The Hobgoblin only had a moment to be stupefied when the tendril then whipped out like a snake and cut a huge X along his bloated stomach. Tubes of intestines soon spilled out like a freshly cut pie, and the Hobgoblin desperately tried to put his guts back in its place.

The tendril topped it off by snapping the Scarred Hobgoblin's neck.

Realizing that engaging the monster in close quarters was suicide, Goblins retreated to a safe distance and brought out bowmen to shoot the creature down. As if her dream was coming true, the Female knight saw the Goblin who was wielding Hunter's bow, explode in a beautiful red mist. All that remained of the goblin was a body still twitching from the inability to comprehend that its head was missing. Desperate to bring the monster down, the goblins shot with everything they had; stones, crossbow bolts and even throwing axes taken from some long dead adventurer. But the bolts and arrows simply bounced off the monster's armor while the larger objects were swatted aside with frightening ease. The barrage slowly trickled down to noting as the Goblin horde left itself exhausted and depleted of ammunition.

A moment of silence filled the cave until the monster spoke for the first time. Female Knight had never heard such a frightening voice in her life before. It spoke in a string of language that seemed so alien yet sophisticated. Such eloquence was marred by the grating noise of metal shards grinding together. Then the monster began to chuckle, sending shivers down spines of every being in that room.

Then one of the tendrils still soaked in goblin blood reached down beside the monster, and pick up from the other pile of metal bits a strange looking weapon that was glowing in a soothing blue light. The tendril placed the weapon in the monster's hands who promptly pointed one end towards the enthralled goblins.

Then Female knight's small world became filled with storms of lightning and thunder.

A barrage of thunderous booms relentlessly assaulted her ears while flashes of white lightning flickered through her shut eyes. Scream of Goblins rang the chamber as they were obliterated in a shower of blood. But then the female knight could hear the terrified screams and shouts of women that she never heard before. She realized they must have been women who were captured after her own unfortunate demise. But all that mattered little as Female knight quickly curled herself into a ball in a futile attempt to protect herself from the storm raging inside the room.

As the storm settled, the cacophony of battle left the cave and silence once again filled the room, female knight slowly propped herself. What she was a picture of gruesome carnage. Where Goblins stood only blots of blood or blackened craters remained. The stench of charred flesh filled her nostrils, but it sated the Female knight's appetite for vengeance. In the middle of this devastation, the monster was standing still, its glowing instrument now faded to nothing. Then she realized that the women she heard before were nowhere to be found. She did not see any human body parts so she concluded that they must have escaped in the middle of the chaos.

By instinct, the Female knight tried to stand up to flee. But the pain flowing from her mangled legs nearly blacked out her mind and prevented her from going any further. Then suddenly, she felt a hand yank hard at her messy red hair and found herself lifted off the ground. Unable to hold the pain she cried out helplessly, wondering if it was the monster that ravaged the goblin horde to oblivion was now deciding to kill her too. But she saw behind her that it was the Tattooed Hobgoblin who somehow survived the destruction, looking towards the monster in terror while holding a trembling rusty knife up to her dirty bite-mark riddled neck.

The monster stood absolutely still and ever silent like a stone. Seeing that his ploy was working, the Hobgoblin panting in desperation slowly inched his way toward the exit.

 _No._

Cried out Female knight within her mind.

 _He's going to use me as a shield._

Knight tried to yell with all her might but nothing seemed to come out of her mouth.

 _He's going to kill me when he leaves._

Female knight now truly knew the extent of a Goblin's underhanded methods. She was truly terrified of dying now. But the monster just stood there with his emotionless gaze looking detached at her dire predicament.

 _PLEASE_.

And then just as the Hobgoblin reached the edge of the entrance, the female knight finally let out a pathetic whisper.

"Please.. Save.. Me.."

But her would be savior only replied in silence.

* * *

The Hobgoblin seemed giddy in getting away. He didn't care much for his brother Goblins, as he planned to eventually kill the Scarred Hobgoblin to take charge of the horde. But this setback all but destroyed his ambitions. He had dreams of being a Champion or a Goblin Lord one day, to be able to lead a horde of Goblins on his own. Then would he be able to take on even silver ranked adventurers, as he so heard before that the higher their guild levels, the more succulent their flesh are. Perhaps he could have even taken on the fabled Sword Maiden who defeated the Demon Lord. But all that dream became ash when that monster suddenly appeared in the chamber and slaughtered them like it was just a chore.

No Matter.

He knew now what the monster was capable of.

He was going to live.

He was going to learn.

And when he gathered enough strength, he was gonna come back and going tear that monster apart to feast on his bones.

But first, he needed the girl to live. When he's in the clear, hes going to cut open that Female Knight's neck to distract him. All heroes have a sense of duty to save people, this one should be no different.

Just as he was about to slit the Female knight's throat, he felt a warm gaze on the back of his head growing ever hotter. Glancing to his back, he saw the dead face of the adventurer that he devoured last week. But bereft of his tasteful skin and flesh, the floating head was instead a glowing malevolent skull filled with metal bits and wires just like the monster. The Hobgoblin saw his victim coming for revenge and shat himself in terror, a puddle of urine forming at his feet and a brown stained lump filling his trousers.

A hateful red beam shot out from one of the skull's eye socket, and the Hobgoblin that so laughed at the bowel releasing of his victims finally met his end on top of his own excrement.

As the Hobgoblin died, the exhilaration of battle left Female Knight's senses and pain from all over her body now finally registered into her mind all at once. She didn't have the strength or the means to keep herself standing, so she could only fall to the floor like a stringless puppet. The pain was too much for her to bear and she was slipping out of consciousness when she felt a pair of firm arms holding her up. She saw the monster now looking down at her while lifting her to get a closer look at her face. Strangely enough, the pain seemed to disappear as soon she was being held by the monster. Now it just felt comfortable, like sleeping in a bed.

She felt like going to sleep and it just felt so nice.

She only had one thing left to say before she went back into the darkness forever.

"Thank you."

In her last moment, she could have sworn a gentle human voice answering her. She didn't understand what he said but she felt like she understood what he meant.

 **'You're welcome.'**

* * *

In the following weeks in a nearby town, rumors began to spring up among the gossiping midwives and adventurers populating the Guild. Originating from the deep deep woods, the tale of a tentacled monster sheathed in robes and metal who spews lightning and thunder was roaming the dark caves eating whatever that came across its path. In a world where demons magical beings exist this may be just one of it many tales in. But for now the tale of the metal-monster was born.

* * *

A **uthor's Notes: Well wasn't that fun kids? Did we all enjoy our lovable tech priest shred those mean goblin hordes to eeny teeny weeny bits? Did we learn something today? I know learned something valuable today. And that is to ALWAYS. EVER ALWAYS, PUT YOUR DAMN. WARNING. LABELS ON YOUR PRODUCTS. I'm looking at yew Crunchyroll. They really deserved that backlash on the first episode.**

 **Seriously though, I think now I can understand a little about the way the author of GS writing his gory explicit stuff. It's simply therapeutic to see your hated objects be killed in ever brutal fashion. That almost helps me get over Fighter girl's scene. But Almost. But anyhoo Let me know in the comments if you feel that this was too whack.**

 **Next up! A view from the Monster himself!**


	3. Ch 2: I escaped from Hivespire Domina

..Before Reading: So, I realized that parts in my story were missing, not to mention the plethora of grammatical errors scattered throughout the chapters. Aaaand I should have proofread it more thoroughly before posting it online, So I took the liberty in changing a few things and adding a fair bit more stuff on each chapter to make it more bearable. I Sincerely apologize dear readers for the rewrite, but I hope that you can still enjoy reading it all over again. And NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!

ADDENDUM: praise the onmissiah i have figured out how to show command text.

Warhammer 40000 is the property of Games Workshop

Goblin Slayer is the work of Kumo Kagyu

 **Chapter 2: I Escaped from Hivespire Dominas.**

* * *

/Critical Alert: Ork Xenos detected[bioform signatures=1345]. Immediate response required

B: run mechadendrite_engage. exe [F:II geM4]

/engaging hostile..

/Xenos skull vaporized.

 _/Glory to the Omnissiah._

….

/Critical Alert: Ork Xenos detected[bioform signatures=3214]. Immediate response required

B: run plasma_pulse. exe [F:II geM3]

/engaging hostile..

/Xenos [BC=13] eliminated.

 _/Let our foes feel the wrath of the Machine Spirit._

….

/Critical Alert: Ork Xenos detected[bioform signatures=6578]. Immediate response required

B: run mechadendrit_engage.e xe [F:II geM5]

/engaging hostile..

/Xenos ligaments disabled.

/The O _mnissiah provides._

..

/Warning: Warp Anomaly Detected. p̴̢̜͉̥̔̈́̄̋̊̈́̅͛̐͗͆̒̚͘̕ṛ̶̨̈́̑̑͆̽̓ǫ̶̛̬͓͈̟͇̫͇̩̟̦͍̐̔́͠t̸̨̧͍̰̮͓̹̮̰̳̯̩̽͋͜͜ͅģ̷̛͎͙͓͂́̾̀̓̍̓̂͂̈͌̔̈́͝ͅ5̵̡͉͎̦͕̮̙͍͎͕̂̅̈́̂͒͂͗͋̀̑́̎̚̕͠h̵̘̖̦̑-̴̱̯̘͑͋͗̀͌̉̌̒̀͂̊̕͝-̸̧̩̝̞̬͈̞̍͛̽̃̔̅̓̄̌͒͋̐̿́͐ͅl̶̺̩̼̖̭̱͉͎͚̠̟͖̣̱̲̐̀̓̊̈́̇̽̊͊̈́͛͋̈́͌͠=̵̧̛̹͍̯̒́̍̓͂͌̈́͂͑̎͝i̵̭̮̦͙̙̺̬̤͑̒̓̕͝s̸̡̟̺̬͆̍̈̆̈́̋́̈́͋̕̚͝ͅh̶̨̛͉̲͚̘̙͙͓͕̼͓̘͆́̓̿̃͗͌̎̍̍̓͘͘͝i̸̙̻̣̪̗̯͑̔̄͒̎̈̽̎͜͝

̴̧͇̩̝̱̖̜̥̟̖̦̹̒

̶̡̡̯̗̥͈̳̮͇̩̩̈́̽̂̊̄ͅ

̶̢̧̤̪̦̙̕Ŗ̵̱̺̘͓̥͈͇̱͇͍͕̒̍́̀̔͂̂̈́̈́̊͛̽͜4̴̢̲̱͔͖̖͕̺͆̈̀͌̽͊͝ͅ5̵̛͍̝̲̘̈̏͐̄̐͋̑̉̍́̀̿̈́͝3̴̙̅͆̆̎̒̈́͘6̶̢̫̈̿̉̈́̃͋̍̏̕̚͘͘͘͠h̷̛̛͛̊̎̇̾̿̀̇̿̃̚͝͝ͅg̷̢̨̡̮̳͉̦̜̪̦̝̙̏̑̆̂̽͑̒̉͗̚͝f̶̡̡̣͋͂̈́̆5̶̲̞͔̺͈̲̣̅̃̈́̌̿̀̑͆̿̕͘ͅe̵̠̯͍̬̦̳̭͛̈́̒̏̿̑̽̿͂t̶̩͖͎̖̟̤̩̳͍̤̼̾̾̋͘ͅt̸̢̧̢̩͖̟̠̭͙͇͙͇̅̋͒͜͝͝į̴̮͙͙͇̯̒̂̀͊͗̀̍̾̈́̽̕͝͝n̶͔̠̟͓̫͍̹̟̝̞͍̹̭̙̓̽̀̀̈́̓͌̈́̉̾͑̚ǵ̶̘͎̞̠̮̰̠̹̟̱̯̝͇͂̍̿̉̊̚̕͝ ̵̺̥̭̼͇̪̟̝̀P̶̢̪̝̤̲̫̣̮̹͕̭͉̤̤̽͝7̸͚̺͈̞̥̖̟̮͔̪̹̜͊́̀̓͗̇̀͜į̴̢̛̲̦̝͚͖̱̰̘̖̩̹̪̭͐͋́͗̂̇̄̉̿̂̕m̵͔̪͙̦̉3̸̠̰̀͒r̴̡̯̣̣̼͔͈̼̻̹̯̆̉̉̆̎̕ý̸̨̹̬̲̠̰̼̯̘̞̎̔̈́̕͜ ̶̡͇̩̭̣̮͎̫̥͛̔̀̚Ç̵͉̘̓̀ģ̷̢͇̩͉̮̼̱̹̞̥̚ͅl̸̝̻͇̬͚͎̭̦͊̈́͆̿̉͘b̵̟͕͊̒̏͑̋͋͂̋̉͐̃̈̑̈́b̸̻̺̻̯̞͕̜͓̪͍̞̯̺̏́͛͛̌6̸̡̛̙̹̤̍͑̓̄̿͂͂̃̇̋͆̚͝͠a̶̧̛͓̠͎̲̦̬̖̯̞̹̺̫̋͐̐͒̃͂̚͝͠͝ť̷̙͙̲̤̱͍͓̟̬̫̊̉̑̆́̄̑̚͜ͅi̵̡̜̖̟͎̹̍̄̀́̏́͛̽̄̓̔͒̿̽͝ȍ̷̺͖̈́͒́̏͑n̸̜̩̻͎̭̑̊͆̀̐͛͝.̶͖̼̰̟̏̽́͌̔̑̅̀̆̌̈͆̐̕̚.̶͙̦̎̀͜.̸͖̘̻̞̺̎͐̿̇̇͆̉̑̔̅̀́̕ͅ

̴̤̭̰͈̟̘̳̠̯̣̞͕̬̩̞̀̋

̴̡̡̯̣͉͔͍͕̳͙̹̮̩̦̘̄͒̈́

̷̛̩̼̳̗̥͕̯͈̻̥̖̖̥̳̏̀͊̎͆͊̏̆̉̿́͘F̵̖͕̲̙̐̅̐̌͘͝͝g̶̩͎̹͉͆́̓̀͆̿́̏e̸̪̰̞̱͙̖̟̣͈̬̲̊̃͂̓̾̆̔̉̍͘m̴̧̬̩͓̬͖̗̙͖̻̗͐͐́͊͛͂͒͛̑ ̶̡̛̞̲͙͔̟̤͈͙̈́͆̄͊̑̿̍͝d̴͙̞͈͒̇̉͛͑͌̇̾̒̌͗̐͒͗̆g̸͚͕͖̥͕̦̞̝̝̈́̃̀͛́̿̅̀̇͘͘͘͠e̷͍̗͕̜͓͓̟̰̙̦̅̓́̅̊̈́̚͠o̷̬̝̼̲̩̠̬̜̦̫̣̬̊̋̔͜i̴̯͇̫̱̙͆͋̍̏̓́̓͝p̸̡̨͔̥̮͛̅͜ ̶̧̦͎͇͉̜̲̹͓̜̹̯̖̝̒̅͋̈́̆̈͂́̉̾̄͋̚ͅd̶̥͇̝̺̽d̸̟̱̹̜̙̒̂ͅḵ̵̨̦̩̜̺̼͚̝̤͓͎̹͂̈́̓̋̔̈́̈̀̈́̔̚͠ ̷̡̛͉̣̖̱̳̝͖͓̭̅̍̽̎̄̿̊́͛͂͘͝͝ķ̶̞̝͖͐̋̈́̃̒͗̑̓̉̽͠ͅd̸̨̹̰̗̙̜̙̒͋̿

̶̧̨̡̮͇̝͉͍̟͙̤̘̥̮̯̎̕ģ̴͇̣͇̹͚͙̯̅͆̾̅́̍͂̇̈́͂͘ͅf̴̢͙̠̙͆̔̅̌̎̃͆̿p̷̯̣͖̘̣̣̟͉̥̥̰̗̭͕͐̓̅̉͐͌̀̎̈́̊̽͘͝͠ ̶̧̢̬̞̰̗͍͎̉̌̍͑́̊̑͒̽́̇̏̋͜ŏ̵͈͓̘̮̈́̏̓̎́͌̿̔̐̈́̈́̂͘͝r̵̼͓̄̈́̽̊́̓̈́͑̐̕̕͠͝m̷̡̡͕̩̫͇͎͈̫̤̠̹̤͒͋̋̈́͋̑̀̿̉̈́̍͂͗v̴̧̧̘̜͔̩̘̝͍͎̻̋͋̊̔͆͛͜ä̶̪͇̫̳̥̱̞̦́̃̿́̎̔̑̊̏̾͝[̶̧̨̡͔̰̳̃͑̅͒p̴̮̬̪̳̳̀̏̆́͗͂͠4̷̻̪́́̓͆̇̉̐̈̒̍̈́̕3̵̧̰͎̪͎̲͈̳̠̹͚̏̍́̒͑͝-̶͍̘̟̗̝̙̜̊̋̋̐͆͒̃͐̚͠[̶̛͖̠̩̓̋̐̂̓͋̈́̽̕]̴̨̦̳̜̦̻̅̿͌̽́̏̾͠͠g̵̩̯̦̲̰̞̠̯͌̈́̍̈́͒͌͋̾̎̎̽͝͝f̵̡̨̠̝͇̫̝̱̰̎̊̾̏̃̑̀̔̐̑̅̕͜ ̶̧̹̋̂̉̅̋̇̇̏͋̂̇̚͝ļ̸̨̡̢͉̱͇͇͉̰͈̬̲͍̺̄[̴͚̩́́̑̀͌́͛̔̎͐͛̓͘'̸̢̧̭͍͚͓͈̳̹͂̑͒̍̂̔͋̍͊̚͘͝ͅ]̵̧̞͔̆͊͌́͛̓͐̌̏͐͜͝ ̸̨̝̯̲͍̖͖͇̰̦͍̗̝̬͌̅̔̆́̃̏̔͌͌̓̒̌̕̚v̷̬̣̩̦̝̝̳̪̇̒̐͗̋́́̈̏̕b̷̨̙̺͍̼̭̯̦̦̈́͊͒̅̿́͛͗̍͂̍̏̀.̵̱̗̳̀ĺ̷̡̨̧̠̼̰͇̫̯̼͌̔̋̄̑̿̋́̌͑̋̚͝d̴̙̹̩̙͚̋̎͗ç̵̭̌̀̇̓̊s̵̢̛̺̲̼͎̮͔̙͎͌̓͋̎̅̊̈̕͝͝g̷̢̨̙̬̯̫̭͇̙͖̭͙̋̊͗̊̔̿͂̑̉̀͜ͅķ̸̢̛̳̗̀͗̎́̂̌̈́̎͛̆͋̕͜p̴̛͕̝͉̉͋͌̑͠ͅ[̴̢̨̝̼̗̘̯̜̹̈́͒ͅó̵̰̜̬̘͎̻͎͙̲͖͙̺̝͒͛̽̈́̓̔͝w̶̢̨̹̠̜͚͔̻͈̣̺̙̥̤̎̽̇͛̈4̵̢̬͓̳̙̜͓̱̘͑̈́́̀̓̊̈r̶̹̎̄̒͑̿͂͑͐̈́̅̎͠͝͝5̸̡̳͇̱̣̳̗̝̍́̍̀̈̕6̷͕̤̻̮̘̅̈͘͠.̷̧̯̥̖͓̮͕̮̼̥̄͐͐̔̅̊̓͌͊͌͝͠͠,̸̺̘͖̒͋̋͐͗́͒̽̔̕l̵̨̻̅̂̀̃͒̉͊̅̓g̶͉͓̰̥͚̜͎̙̱̩͕̐̃̿͂̍̈́́̈̊̋̏͜͝ͅÿ̴̛͉̞̫̣͇̯̻̖̹́͑̓̉̊̊̎͆̓͌͌̓͗͝2̷̨̢̰͔̳̝̼͍̦̀̿͗͑̏̈́̽̈̃͑͊͆̐̒͜͝ͅw̸̧̳̲̹̖̲̝̦̖̲͔̋̇́͒͂̀̕ͅ]̵̧̗͎͔͔̠͚͕̱̻̐̈́̅̏͛͆̓̔̍̈̆k̷̢̗̘̟̲̱̾͛̈ ̵̡̡̞̠̩̪̒̔ͅͅb̴̡̡̧̢̢̤͚̦̩̼̼̤̞͐̇̅̄̏̔̒̒̆̈́̾͑̈́͝

dflh,'[5,ㅗㅠ;ㅔ'[ㅅ5,ㅏ ㅅ

ㅐ̶̨̛̛̹͖̦̖̞͎̿̍͗͊̆͛̀̍̈́͌́̓̌̐́͛͒̄̅̈͋͌͛̈́̌̿̊̆̓͊̀͒̏̒͑̇͋̎̑̈́̽̀̏̓̉̏̈̀̂̒͐͊̎̎̄̑̒̃̊̚̕̚͠͠͝͠͝ㅣ̴̩̥̥̜̼̳̗̦̹̠̩͓͚͉̻̯̘̞̗̞̘͖̩͌̋̔͂̃̅͗̑̾͒́̂̏̑̒͊̓͊̋̐̌̌̈͆̆̊̋̊͊̂̎̾́̌͛̉̾̇̊͊̽̽́͗́͗̆̑́́̅̿͋̓̀̐̉͐̂͒͋̉͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ㄺ̵̨̢̺̩͕̠̜̓̽͝헤̸̛̛͓̘̟̉̅̅̐̓̌̿̂̈́̈́̀́̐̔̎̈̿̒͆͌͑̆͐̀̆̄͑̑̇͆̾̇̂́͌̃̂͊͛̆̏̈́̌͌͐͊̋͆̐̍̋̃̆͆̊̈́̒̾͆͐̒̈̍̓͑̅̃̀̔̌̚͘̕͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝;̵̨̧̢̡̡̧̢͈͎͙̭͍̳̝͈̹̥̯̲͖͚͓̰̞̘̱̹͇̙̞͖͉͔̥̱̟̠̣̟̯̪̩̹͕̞̣̥̣̱̼̣̭͈̺̮̣̱̜̩̦̥̮͉̲͔̦͓̦̖̟̺̎̓̓̌̄͋̆̇̀̚͜ͅ가̸̡̢̨̨̩̖͈̰̗̤̟̪̗̙̻͚̪͖̣̱̪̗͎̦̪̰̰̺̳̻̦̦̲͉͉̯͇̃͒͊̊̈́́̋̀̀̋͗̅̀̈́͊́͂̒̃͗͝͝͝ͅͅㅗ̸̛̲͙̺͓͚̘͓̥̠̙̪̜̺͙͙̭̳̭͈͕̙͙̖̪̣̖̯̹̗̰̙͔͎̱̅̊̓̒̆̿̌͒̿͛͂̿̎́̇̈́̒͛́͒͊͆̃̌̇̆̐̏͆͐̊̑̈́̿̇͐̒̔̊͑̈́͗̃͗̂̕̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅf̶̨̧̨̛̛͓͎͎͓̰̳̫̱͍̺͍̖͎̦̦̥̥̳̪̔̍̄́̄̎͒̂̇̈́̓͆͒͑̋̌̈̂͐͊͋͛̎̈́͐̂̏̈́́͒͂̈́̋̒̾̉̀́̑̀̽̌̃͛͘̚͜͠͝ģ̸̛̼̙͉̺̘͈̞͚͙̬̘̱̬̱͐̈̅̐͌͑̀̈́̀̀̽͑̾̐̀̄̈́̀̉̎̓͐̀̈́̂̓̈́̋͂̂̋̈́̅̑͋͒̈̈̈́̏̈́̐̈̔͊́̾̀̈̆̑͑͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅǫ̸̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̞̹̝̯̟̣̬̹̖̘͕̯̞̭͍̙̹͖̦͉̟̖̹̹̗̝̣̹͔̝̻͍̭̲̮̜̖̘͓̣̩̗̬̻̥̺̳͕̝̘̮̗̖͒̾̾̄̅̓̒͑̇̽̊̑̽͆̀̅̐̂̆̄̈́͂̒͋͒̔̕͘̚͜͠͠ͅk̶̡̨̢̧̢̬̝̟͙͓̮̲̞̯̺͔̩̥͙̮̗͓͖͉̘̱̘͚̜͇̙̥͓̬̝̤͓̠͔̩̱̫̥̳̠̞͇̘̞̦̞̝͚̂͐̓̈́̔̈̃̎̀͋͒̌̽͊͋͑̿̋̈́̒̐͌̈́̊̈́̌̾̽͂̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅp̴̡̡̛̛͔̤͇̲̭̦̭̮̭̣̲̫̬͍͓͚̪̗͓̼̤͇̲̮͇̜̝̣̹̜͚̺̪̥̳̄̓̂̒̔͋̄̈́̓͐̓̊̇͋͒̂͋͐͑́́͗͐̏̒̾͑̒̆̍͑̄̓̏̾́͒̃̊͌̀̊̄̄̅̓̌͋͐̅̽͑̎͐́̀̾͗͌́́̊̍͑̾̂̅̎̒̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ3̷̧̧̡̡̧̧̛̹̭͍̺̤̪͖̮͈̳̲͙͎͉̦̝̬̼̱͔͍̥̩̮̩̪̞͈̱̘̫̖͈͍̤͇͙͔̮͎͇̂̆̾͋̏̆̄̽̇̒̌̊̎͒̀͊̈́̌̂̂̂̽͑͋́̐̄͛̓͌̆́̆̒̀̊͒̇̿̏̍̋͌͂͐̃͊͒͒̀̈́͑̈́̌̏̐̃̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ4̴̢̨̥̫̫͚͕̲͕̹̜͉͎͍̪̗̹͖̗̭͍͈̹͎̠̖̠̺̰͙͔̳̣͇̠̤̳̝̿͠ÿ̸̢̡̻̫̤̖̙̘͍͔̺͔̳̩̖͖͚͉̘̻̖̪̣̩̜̩̬̝̣͍͖͚͖̩̰́͆͊̿̈͐̀͒̾̈͋͐̽͛̂̄̔͐́̉͊̒̋͒̅̆̀͋͑͂͊̔̔͂͐̈́̊̐̓̿̓̈́̋̇̕̕̕̚͜ͅ6̶̢̢̨̨̨̧̛̟̪͚̼̟̝̥̪̭̜̪̲̤͍̮̟̬̥͙͍̪̥̳̬̻̭̘̲̫̙͇͎̳̻̖̬̬̖͈͓͙̳̫̫̜͓̮͓̥̯͊̎͑̑̈́̔̎́̄͛͗̾̂̑͆̃̑̽̏̄̄̏̀̉̉̓̀̏̑̓́͒̓̏̉̈́̓̅́̎̐͐̇̒͌̽̈́̾̑̾̈̂̃̓̒̈̋̏͗͑͆̀̽̽͆̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠

̴̡̢̡̧̛̛̪͍̪̙̭͔̺̪̫͚̯̜̤̜̥̯̻̭͔͚͚͎̣̣̫͕̞̙̟͓̲̘͉͓̗̦̘͔̺̣͉̪̳̜̩̘̺̤͍̯̩̦̗̦̰͗̐̿͛̎̈́̽͌̎̒̈́́̑̓͊͆̑̎́͌͛͐̎̇͊̉̀̾̓̍͐̂̑̂́̐͂͂̾̄̈́̍̾̐̈͋̃̍̽̋͋̈́̈́́͗̆̽͊̈̈͂̍͌̈́̊̂͒̈́̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅㅎ̶̢̨̘͎̰̥͎̖̭̯̹̤̖͚̙̭̝̺̼̎̀̅̓̊̊̑̈̎̂̌̊̐̂̐́͒̇̚̚͜͜͜͝ ̶̨̧̧̛͇͍̤̰̭̲͚̻̙̝̥̗̹͕͚̮̙̰̘̣̠͉͇̖͉͚̠̓̂͂͛̋̈͌̈́̆͌͐̽́̌̏̍̄̽̿̈́͗͐́̆̃̄̈́̍́̈́̽̐̍͂̍͆̓̽̈́̅̏͗̽̏̍͛̍͌͑̀͗̆͒̍̉̉̈́͌̒͆̓̋̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠ㄹ̶̡̢̡̬̙̜͓͉͇͙͕̜͖͇̮̯͖̬͖͖̥̩̩̝̳̗̼̣̩̼͔͈͕̠̭̭̫̲̺̘̗͍͍̙̹͓̣̖͕̗̬͍͕͈̤̜̭̤͈͈͖̼̮̣̞̹̩̤̖̥̲͖̘̭͈̔̆͒̀̎̎̒̍̈́̈́̅̓̾̽͐̏͂̈́͑͆̀̊̇̌͒̅̑͑͒́̆͂́͛̐͛̀͛͌̓͂̓̎̉̑̃̏̈́̿͋́̾͗̆̈̓̄͒̄̓͛̊́̄̎͐͊̓̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̨̧̛̛̪̹͙̰̖̰̜̯̘̬̬̗̫̬̪͉͕̞͍̳͕͉͕͈̫̼̫̺̥̟̞̣̲̤͕̹̘̯̗̮͇̖̜͍̟̥͚͉̲̥̹͉̦͙̰̹̰̇̈́̈́͐̉͌͆͂͛́̈̔̇͗̈́̏̋̅̋̊͌̿͌̈́̀́̈̔͋͂̌̄̌̇͛̓̓͊́̄͆̿̈́͌̈́̈́̅̅͌͆̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠ͅㄹ̵̧̢̛͍͇͕̞̯̗̫̗͓̰̱͉̬̝͎̬͙̭̣̟͇̪̅̓͂̽̈̀͆̀̂̈́̀̍̐͂̑͌̈̅͗̋͆̿͛͑̃̅̍̂̒͂̓̀͆͂͒͂̇̄̓͌̇͊̅̌͆̔̇̄̄̔͛̒̏̓̿̏̒̂̍͆͂̿͊̀͒̓͋̈̓̄̔̾͛̚̚͘̚͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡̧̧̨̢̡̗̱͖̲̮̲̖̤̠̗̮̥̲͇̭̙͔̳̪̱̦̼̼̻͚͍̻̮̻̝̬͔̞͕̞̪̠͔͎͖̮͚͍͈̦̝̰͆̏̍̓̀͗̋̌̉̄̉̽͗̋̾̐͛͆̂̋̂̔̾̈́̀̈́̆̐͛͗͛͂̔̾́͛̈̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅㄹ̴̨̡̰̥̝̤̣̞̞͈͕͖͉̺͖̮̰̬̖̲̬̝͔̘̲̝̎̀͗̊̐̉̆̍̈́̑̉̄̊͌̔̽̾́́̑̈̉̋̿̏͘̕̚͝͠͝ ̶̡̢̲̘̹̰̟̞̝͓͔͖͉̪̥̰̱̺͇̞͔͔̗͔̪̝̉̈̂͂͂͂̄͑̌͂̎̿̄̔̅͊̓̍̀́̀͜͜ㄹ̵̧̧̢̡̪̬̲̫͉̰̙̠̺͍̖̳͎̣̤̯̠̪͍͙͙͖͉̳̝̜̗̦̗̭̠̦̩̣͔̟̫͇̲̰̻̩͈̙͓͔̖̭̰̖̼͇͕̱͚̉̑̏̌̀ͅ

̴̡̨̢̡̛̩̠̮̰͉͖̣̬͙̗̖̟̩̗͙̺̤͇̯̎͐͛͒̊̀̎̑̈́̿͒͊̀͂̊̽̉̈́̆̽̓̇͊͆̈́̂̍͌̆̌͆͛̀͋͘͘̕͜͝͝͝

̷̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̫̱̗͓̱͓̲̘̯̗̩͔̭̘̣̘͕͚̞̥͓͈̺͓̰̘̊̑̏͐͒̿̿̽͆̒̈́̈́̃̆̌̋̔̈̑̂̂̇̿̊̄̈́͊͌̀͊̀̄̀̆̋̈́̄̓̆͑̿̍̾͐̏̈͋̅̽͌͊͗͐̉͂̓̚̕̕̕̕̚͠͠ͅㅎ̵̡̢̢̛̛͇͖̞̯̮͕̙͖͕̭̜̖̱͉̼̠̣͉͓̭̙͈̻͖̯͚̰̜͇̤͕̹̘͔̯̣̼̲͍̯̻̍̈́̎̀̇͐́̑̇͒͋̏̽͆̇̃̏͂͊̀̂͗̓̈́̀͂̎̃̾̄͛͋̍͌̊̐̌̿̈͐̇̃̂̎͋͑́͋̓̓͆̔͌͑͘͘͘̕̚͠͝͠͠ͅͅ

̴̧̧͇̟̫̝͔̞̬̠̩̻̩͍̳͇̫͈͖̟̪̲͙̥̝̲̯͎̥̙̳͓͓̖̱͖́̾̊͊̓͒̈̿̈́̒͒̏̓̄̐̂̐̍̂̾̌͋͐̈̐͒̇͑̍̀̍͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ

̴̧̡̡̢̧̧̧̭͕̞̲̰̻̲̻̝͔̯̬͎̜̝̤͚͍̳̯͉͈̳̺̗̞̤͉̣̞̲͈̟̜̺͎͍̞̻̲̬̥̳͎̲͕̟̺̥̪̗̣̯̙̘̌̓̈́̑̒̈́́̿̾̈́̌͑̈̉͂̀̾͑͊̐̋̄̈̆̓̐͌͑̊̎̈̀̐̽̑̈́̊͂͌̌̋̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ

̷̧̨̢̛̦̮̯̤̲̟̙̜̠̦̞̤̹̫̗̙̃̈́͆͋͂̈̐͑̽͋̓͊̏́̋̈̈̀̅͂̅́͐͗̎̑͋̒͊̀̒̔̕͠͝͝͝͝͠

̶̨̡̢̢̨̡̨͔̰̳̰̬̗͔͚̙̲͚̙̙̖̱̝͍̦̬̺͎̜̻̼̗̯̪̱̭͕̬̫̙̘̳̱͈̻̭̫̠̹̪͉̺̞̱̹͓͓̘̺̪̣̟͇̲̹̘̻̤̤͍͉̳̭̲̙͔̪̖̠̫͒́̍̅̓̽̉̀̀͐̿͊͋̍̌̃͊̐̐͒̊͌̀̌͑̂͊͆͛͒͒̊͛̓̍͂͐̑́̐̈́̾̍̈̊̀͋̅̿͒̈̽̓͗͗͌̀͆̓̆͆̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅf̶̢̢̧̢̨̜͇̩̤̭̩̭͚̤̳̯̖͇̘̜̝͖͔̞̥͎̱̱̃̌̇͒̿̎̈́̿̈́́͂̑̐̔̉̿͌͛͆̌͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅㅎ̶̧̢͉̖̳͕̗͙̼̠͒

̷̢̡̡̗̙̮̩͉͈̬̭̳̣͔̰̤̹̪̺̥̼̫̟̩̗͕͓͎̞̓́͐̇̉̓̎̽̓̓̑͂̍̽̃͆͊̈́́́̄͌̉͐͗̐̏̒́̀̐̾͆͗̑̃̎̾̌̉̀͛̆̕̕̚͠͠͠͝

̵̧̡̢̨̛̥̙̝͕̙͓̮͓̘͕̰͇̞͙̥̫͚͇̭͓͔͇̰̝͖͇̝̼̦͔̲̯̖͇̳̺̖̘̠͍͕̻̲̰͈͉̟̥͖͕̠͕̹̹͔͓͇͚̬̟̪̬͉̬̻̝͍̤̖̹̤̪͑̏́̋̄̃̓͛̅̿̉̽̀́̀̿̆̂́̓̃̐̾̈̌̅̈́̄̔̂̀̊̌̌̔͛̀̃̌͆͒̔͐͐͑̒͆̆̈́͑̇̀̍̕͘̚͘͠͝͝ͅͅㅅ̶̢̡̨̝̣͖͔̳͔̥̪͎̬̥̤̯͎̼͛̌̅͜͝ ̶̨̡̥̥̹͖̫̪̬̟̠͕̜̙̺̠̳̳̠̫̗͎͔̆̍̾̔̓͑͐͆͛́̂̓̽̈́̔̓̑̈́̈́͂̔͋͗̏̾̚͘͘͘͘͜͝ͅͅㅅ̴̧̨̛̛̛͉͙̮̙̝͉̯̱̣͍̜̪̼̘̥̝͚̳̲̟̙̠̞̪̝̼̘̤̱̫̯͉̺̼̣̮͚̺͖̯͖͖̺̥͙͚̞̭͐̄̾̏̍̀̽̿̀̓̿̈͒͂̉͗̌͐̀̒͌̐̉͛̄̏̋̓̀̉̄̔́̓̆̇̔̿̉́̿͌̽̇̋͑͊̾̑̆̋͌̌̿̓͛̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̢̛͓̦̠̪̲̘͚̳̹̗͙͍́̓̓͆͊̄̈́̂̀͗͑͂̾̑́͊̓̂̎̊̒͌̈́̓̽̓͐̉̽̊̇͗͑̐́̈́̿͗̔̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͝ㅅ̶̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̪̖̰̥̫̹͈͖͖̙͕͔̫̺̺͔̥̠̪̫͔̙̪͇̗̲̼̲̪̩̰̻̖̯̲̳͕͖̙̮̠̭̜̝͚̣̟̰̟̹̬̣̝̰͈͉̼͎͎̙̯̰̖̠̳̜̍͌́͂̇̆͑͑̏̑̈͑̅̃̀̄́̿̃̌͆͊̔̉̍̈̈́͐̅͆̀͘͜͝ͅ

̷̨̨̢̧̧̨̛͎̻͇̫͚̞̜̠̱̳̬̲̮͉͚̣̻̣̣͎̥͈̙͈͈̻̹̦̳̟̰̝͚͈̐͂̅̔̈́̈́͛̈́̔̏̽̈͗̔̑͌́̊͐̋͋̂͐̋̒̿̀̄͒̀̔̌̎̐̏̈̒̍͂̎̀̾̅̅̈̎́̃̊͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ

̵̨̡̛͔͇̲͕̠̮̭̠̖̞͕̅̀̎͐̄̓̂̿͐́́͑̿͘͘͘̕͠͠ͅㅅ̵̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̗̭͚͚̘̞̘͔̫͖̻̣̞̱̣̘̺͉̖̤̦̜̼̰̞͍͉̦͔̬̞͔͖̦̪̞̤̝͔̥͍̟̳̫̻͇̞͓̲̲̮̖͕̣͙̺͓͕̲͇͉̙̮͔̳̙̻̮̖̻̮̬͆̈̐̂̓̍̉̈͒̈́́͊͋͛̐̊͑̒́͌̎́̃̉͐̂͌̌̍̆̂͐̌̈́̍͆̔̂̽̔̕̕͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

̴̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̦͔̘̠̻̜̜̪̣̲̙̤̟̻͕̫̙̗̲̺̦̼̯̠̙͖̲͖͙̯̥̗̝̝̙͉͚͕̤̞̥͚̜̟̣̠̫͍͍̱̼̣̰͙̺̺͉̲͎͕̣̟̮͍̲̬̻́̀͑̉͛̂̎͐̊̋̊̈́̄͑͂̎͒́̒̓̀̀́́͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ

̶̡̢̨̢̛͙̦̺̩̪̦̟͙̞̥̣̮̩̟̺̮͍̥̩͙̻̦͎̳̺̺̂̋̂̐̑̈́̋͆́͒͒̊́͌̃̿̐͊͌̿̏̓͗̽̅̊̈́̎̏̔͌̐̈́̄̀͋̋́̆̀̈̀͊̾͂͒͋̔̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅ

̷̧̧̤̤̗̯̮̮̺̞̣̤͉͎̼̫̬͕̖̜̠͈͍̭̣̤͎͉͈̦̙͕̪̹̹̬̗̗̥͔͉̺͚̮̺͙̺͇͉̪͎̦̯̼͓͍̦̻̥̇͗̐̎́̾̿̋͒̾̍͊̊̎̔̔͐̿̈̍̀̿̔̋̅͛͋̐̾̒̕̚͘͜͠ͅͅͅḘ̶̢̢̡̛̛̛̩̝̮̺̯̻͉͚̠̖̲͍̓̐͋̀͑͌̓̀̆̈́͋̔̈́̋̇̉̔̄̌̾̎̓͗͑̀̓̋͋́̈̑̿̇̋͆̅͛̅̍́͆͆̏̐̃̽͌̆̾͒̈̉̾̀́͂̇̔̄̀̊̒͆̈̈́͛̈́̆̕̕̕̚̚͝͝͠r̶̡̛̩͕̯͇͎͎̹̬̠̰͇̣̠̥̙̺͙͔̭̗͕͔͍̱͓̪͎̫̫̝͓͉͍̭̫͖̜̙̪͓̻̗̞͖̻̖̺̺̦͚̹͋̀̈́̐͒͂̌̈́́͗̇͛̈́͌͛̈̒̊͒̎̉̑̉͂̋͘͜͜͠͝ͅr̷̢̨̥̬̼̮̹̯̓͑̋̏̿̈̌̆͠ơ̷̢͙̘̩̝̦͔̱͍̞͕̘̌͗̀͛̅́̑̾̐̑̀͒̐̇̆́͊͋͋͆̉̈́̈͒̅͋̊̓̒̄̀̅͒̊͆͗͊̎͊̐̈́̽̉̊̿̆͂͛̀͆͂̒͗̈́̃̾̕̚̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͝r̵̡̡̧̧̨̧̞͔̳̯͎͓͖̤̝̱̭̳̗̘̥͔͕̲̲̜̥̩͚̮̜̙̗̀̒̆̈́͛̂̉́̈́̀̋̊̌̆̓́̐͗̑̍͆̎̅̑̇̾̔͊̕̚͘͠ͅͅ.̸̨̡̡̡̡̞͚̖̙̪̩̦͕͍̟͎̮̞̤̗͚͚̫̥̳̖͇͚̪̙̤̝̘͎̮͖͈̙͇̝͖̤̼̺̤̺̤̼͎̓̈́̔̂́̆̾̐̏͌̀̂̔̃͂̆́͆́̾͗̐̉̂͋̇͘̕͝͝͝

̶͎͈̔̅̋̊̄̀̊̓̏͆̋̀̈́̍̀͑̈̌̔̇͗̈́̉́̅̿̋͆͋͗̂̍̈́͐̋́͆͗̈́̾̉̎͗̃̽͒̒̊͐̕̚̚͘̚͝͝͠E̸̡̨̛̛̛̪̘̗̗̗̪͙̙͎̳͓̳̫̙̼̪͇̗̰̺͚̘͉̲̣̗̩̼͍̟̗͕̣͈͉̭͉̞̘͎̼̣̱͚͈͖͎̭̝͕̦͕̹͇̘͖͈̖͓̼̦͓͂̒̅̏͌́͆̔͑͐̐̃̋̉̾̈́̏̉̿̏̽͊̅͗͗̀̒̀̂̐͌̏̿̂́͊́̒͋͆̀͛͌̽̏͊́̀̈́̅͌̓́̾̊̀̋̎͆̍͋͋̄̂͆͛̅̿͛̐͑̇̎̇͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅr̶̨̠͓̱̼̩̝̖͈̖̠̲͉̠̯̦̠̖̮̠̝̖̻͙͚̺̩͉̼̣̀̑̂̄͐́̐̎̊͑̈̈̎̌́͌̿̾̓͑̉̅͋̽̇̂̽̔̋̔͆̀̓͂̀̇̔̊͊̏͛͑́̈́̊̎̓͒̐͒͊̈͒̿̃̉͂̃̄̈̊̈́̈́̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝r̶̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̭̙̠̳͈̯͙̘̲͈͖̩̦̣̹̱̖̦͎̩̤̥͍̱̠̼͍̜̭̼͔̼̤̙͉̱̫͇͚̪̣͕̝̣̫͓͈͓̫̮̙̫̹͙̮͉̬̯̩̠̺̥̼̤̟̃͋͑͊̔͂̈́̊̀̑̃̂͋̏̏̽̂͊̃̔́́̉͋̀͆̓̈́͑̑͂̋̊͊̉̈́̍̃́̔̂̓̃̿͗̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅǫ̸̧̢̛̰̮̭͍͕̦̼̠̗͙͈̜͎̦̟̦̜̠͎͔̪̻̟͈̟̘̠̘͈̦̙́̽̉̅̋̂̌̉̄́̒̏̈͋̓͋́̇̈́̄̓̎͛͑̑͐̇̽́̔̐̾̀͊͂͑͒͒͂̌̌̎̈̅͂̒̏̑̕͝͝͝͝͝ř̸̨̡̧͚̲̘̼͈̺̝̝̪͈̙̭͈̭̝̮̘̺̩̘̲͂͐̌͗̂̑̔͑̀́̊̆̃̅̔̏̈́̓͌͗̋̌͊̈́̆̀̆͆̀͐̊͒̈͂̈̓̎̽̌̌̈͑̊̿̔̈́͑̑̉̐̕͝.̷̨̢̡̡̛͉̳̘̫̪͖͓̜͙̹̼͍̼͎̟̲̹͎̬̯͇̱͔͇͙̮̙̱̮̪̭̠͈̯̜̘̝͇̦̮̠͔̯̩̘̘̪̻̯͇̹͔̭̮̗̼̩̤̖͍͖̭̺͕͖͈̭̮͈̯̼̣̻̏̅̈́̍͋̉̌͒͒͋̔̿͛̌̒̎͑̐̇̈̌͛̒̈́́͊̀̈́̔͌̔͒͗̑̊͗͒̍̎͂̔̄̈́͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡̡̛̪̥̪̳͙̝͚̰̮̺͉̦̗̗̙͔̥̞̭͔̘͉̘͖̤̠̱̦̺̍̅̾̅̑̈́̑͑̐́̏͗̎͒͐̒͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅE̴̢̨̨̛͎̖̝̮̟̜̙̪̱̱̞͚̻͖͉͕̳͊͑̃̌̈͑͊̍̄͋͊̔̈́̈͂͋̀͜͝r̷̦̣͈̙̭̐͋̉͛͋̀́̈́̅̇̍̈́͌͘͝r̴̡̢̧̨̨̛̗̫͔͈͔̲̰͚̫̼̜͙̝̳̭̭͈͍͍͉̩̟̪̠̖̮̺̜͔͕̰̙͇̩̥̙̠̞̣͙̺̜̳̣̱̈́̍͛̌̄͋͌̋̏̇̀̈́͐̐̈́̊̌̒̚ͅͅͅǫ̷̛̛̛̛̲̲̤̟̠̗̙̣͓̝̘̹̙̫͚̗͉̩̰̹̙̭̬̼̰̜̙̺̫̤̱̙͋̊̂̅̈͂̐̍̅̔̇̈́͋̈̄͊̈́̽͊̇͊̌͑͋͗͊̎͐̎͐̃̉̊̌̅̾̽̎͐͆͗̆͑̉̀̕̚̚͠͝ͅr̷̨̨̧̢̨̨͚̹͎̖͎̩̠̰̦̰̘̮͕̬͔̜̙̣͈̬̣͖̲͇̣̱̺̲̠̹͕̟̰̜̤̟͙̳̩̫̘̹̮̘̬͙͔͈̤̤̮̗͑͊̑̾̈̃̋̈́̇̅͂͋̀̿͌͑̅̓̋͗͐̂͆̈́̌̓̂̅̈́̇̆́̈́̓͒̊̕͘͘͘͠.̸̧̧̢̛͖̰̤̼̫͉͍̻͎̥̬̳̣̫̫̖͉͕̝͖̮̼̪̃̃̈́̀͂̀̆͐̍̃͌̔̏͂́̓̉̒̇͒͊́͗́͌̈́̇͐͛̉̈́͊͒͘͘̕̚͜͜͝ ̷̡̛̛̛͈̯͕̣͕͓̓̒̓̄̿̽́̉̒̾̽́̐͌́́̐͒̄͌̅̀̈̽̀̔̿̉̅͗̋͋͑̅̉̀̆̈́̈̊̄̓͛͒̈́̈̎̂̓̀̃̏̐̎͌̕͘̕̕͠͠ͅE̸̡̢̡̢̡̩͖̖̰̻̩̻̻̫̝̪̦̹͖͍̥͔̼̫̫̟̹̠̻͙̺̘̣̙̲̦͚̭͍͙͓͖͎̻̖̯͍̮͎̲̞̻̖͖͙̳̣̼̖̩͍̳̬̻͇͉͓̜̟͚̲͈̯͍͖̖͙͍̟̅̾̃̈̓́͜ͅͅͅr̶̡̧̛͓̩̗̣͍̥͓͕͈̭̱̯̺͍͈̟̦͙͇͖̺͔̦̳̙̖̰̘̠͓͈̻̥̺̩̜̃̋͆̌̐͂͛̽̄̏̂̒̋̿̒͌̑́̾̄̐͌͛̍̈́̇̅̌̿̀̾̈́̃̿̊͌͛̀̔̐̈́̾̔̌͐̀̐̏͐̅̄͒̏̄̈̄̆̋̒̎͋̑͐͂͘͘̕̕͘͠͝͝͝r̴̳̘̩͚̳͉͓̺̭̮̫̬̯̪̹̰̞̰͒̎̎̍́̂̐̋͛̐̾͊̇̈́̀̽̾͗̿͑̎̔͌̄̓͐̅̑̃̾̾̒͑͆̊̌͜͝͝͝͠͝ơ̷̢̨̢̡̖̘͍̱͙͍͙̘͙͎͓͕̲͚̻̝̫̗̥̲̪̩̦͔̥̭͓͍̭̦̤͎̱̙̭̪͎͑̔͋̋̿̀͒͂̒̑͆̊̂͆̿̂̇̃̈́͛̄̿̉̑̒̄͆̉͂̔̿͌̋̓̋͌̀͂̈́̾́̚͝͝͠r̷̡̧̧̨̢̻̟̤̪͓̱͓̪̻͚͓̜͓̠̹͉͓̤̳͍̰̲͕͉̻͍̥͍̳̟̩̝̦͙̝͓̠̥͍͈̯̯̜̠̙͗̅̆̂͐̈́̎͆̽͊̌̕͝.̴̨̡̧̧̛̹͎̩͈̟̺̜͙̮̹͔͇̼̫͇̤͔̱̮̥̰̘̼̣͖̱͕̻̟͖̳̠̬̱̊͋͌̿̾̍̈̄̾̈́͋͋̄͑͆͐̍̒́͊͐̾̈̀͛̄̐͂̽̿̑̔̓͂͛̋́̐̊͌́̇̉̊̅̽̎̓̏̀̓̈́̔̌̈̐̋͒̋͐́̆̇͑̇͊͌̎̑̂̒͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͠͠ͅ ̷̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̨̛͚͚̫͙̩̖̙̱̫̘̗͎̹̞̩̖̠̺͕̯̲̜̟͓͇͙̮̦̠̥͖̮̭͔̤͕̞̺͉̻̜̮̭͉̯̪̰̖͂̀̃̀͊̈̃́̇̋̒̏̂̓͆̾̐̍́̽̓͌͗͊̈͊̾̔̊́́̅̆͛͛̀́̇̈̏̔͛͌̾̈́̋͊̇̐̓̊̏̌͐̿͒̋͗̑̅͐́͗̏̔͗́̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅĘ̸̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̟͚̹̗̤̣̖͇̰̦̭̦͖̹̹̲̩̬̥̘̹̯̘̲̦̪̣̮̻͈̩̥̥̗͇̱̠̩̮̗̦̪̗̔͋̊̌̃̆̌͌́͂̂̃́̾̈̈́̔̑͒͊̅̆̈́̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅŗ̵̢̛͇̹̣̬͙͖̗͍̞̱̱̮̘͎̟̥͓͎̳͇̯̦̟̦̹̫̳̯̜͎̼͉̥̘͉̍͐̏̊̌͐͂̓̿̊͆́̌̓͋̀̇́̔̈́̆͋̎́̊̌̍̊͑̇̈͒͌̉̇̃̾̽͌̈́͒̿̆̿̔́͋̋̓͌͑͗̃͂̓̃́̄͆̔̈́͗̊̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠r̸̡̨͇͕͉̰̫͖̝͚̖̖͕̣̲͈̯͎̞͖̭̖̣̮͍̖͔͎̻͓͙̼͌͛̋̌̊̓̋̔̓̿͒̌͗̈́̀́́̈́̿̑̆̈́́̄̀͊̏͆͐̽̾̏̃͌̃̏̏̒̉̑́̈́͑̎͗̎͊͌̉̇͋̔̇̐̈́̔́̃͑̾͋̃͊̄̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅơ̵̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̭͍̘̮̙̜̳͖̳͇̰̪̟̯̖̣̗̼̘̹̫̜̼̜̹̰̮̲̠͓͙̬̝͕̥͉̗͈̯̜̹̲̤̤͕̩̂̍͊͊̒̍͌̂̑̓̈́̀̒̽̋̂̋̏͐̉̌̈́̋̂̀̈̐̅̾͗͊̋̂͂̾̽̎̚͜͠ͅͅṛ̸͈̥̦͇̜͚̠͕̳͓̜̻̗͎̻̩̻̘͎̥̯̙̍͋̃̃͌͑̔̈́͛̀͌̍̌͌̈́̆̓̒́̒̌̄͒̏͊̍̚̚͘͝͝.̵̡̢̺͖̫̮̞̬̺͎͙̻͍̪̠̩̳͈͍̭̟̱̘̮̺̱̟̼̫̤̲̖̱̦̘̖̤̜͓͖̭̳̮̖̮̤̗̪̻̒̀̾̓͂̎̓̇̇͌̄̆̿͗̅́̅́̅̂͊͒̔̾̈̆̄̾̆̍͛̌͗̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅ

̷̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̛̻̘͔̳͓͙̰͔͔͖̤̤͇̟̯̘̼̤̼͕̖͇̟͔̰̠̗̯͔͍͎͍̣̬̯̖̲̺̬͕̜̝̘̠̤͔̠̮͔̥̯̖͖̈́̽͂͐́̋̅̀̂̅́̐̃̒̓͂͗̔͑̍́͊̓̒̇͒̃͊͛͗̐̅̒͐̽̔͒̈́̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

̴̢̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̛̟̮͔̪̘͍̝̠͉̖̥͍̱̮̞̜̻͕̹̤̗̘͈̪͍̱͚̹͙̘͚͇͈͎͖͎͖̝̭͈̙̩͉̖͉̦͇͈̮̗̙̭͚̪̱̖̦͑̐̎͋͆͛͗͗̽̃̌̌͆͒͐̈̚͜͠ͅȨ̸̧̡̛̛͈̹̰̰̼̯̬̜͔̖̤̙̩͕̲͉͖͙̠͖̪͎͇̭̳̦̳̹͚̺̣͑̌̉̓̆́͐̊͑̔̿̓̇͆̐̈͐́̒̓̀̄́̎̎͊͗̐̉̋̎͛̒̑̀͗̏̽͐̕̚̕͜͝͝r̷̛͇̺̠̪͈̝͖͎̗̯̘̈͆̾̎̇͛̎͊̍̋̄̓͊͂͛͐̑̇̂̀̓̒̊̂̓̊͒̆̿̓̌̈́̃̀̆̎̉́̌̈́͗̓̐̚̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠r̸̢̢̢̢̛̻͎̳̯͇͔͔͔̱͚̥̣̝̬̮̫̠͖͚̬͇͓̺͙̜̩̥̹̮͎̣̰͙̖̞̮̓̂̄̅̑͑̆̅͋̂̈́̊̔̽͆̂͒̾̔͂͑̅̇͋̐̇̑̒̊͂͋͆̋͛̾̈́͊͌̅͗̐̔̄̀̈̏̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ơ̵̡̢͎̱̱̩̼͇̤̰̻̺͐̔͗́̿̓̓̑̂͂̿̊͗̍̇̒̈́̾͂̓̏͗̏̈́͛̌͂́̔̔̽̊̌̌̎͗̎̾͐̔͛͌̋̈̊̔̇̊̈́̇̈̎͌͘̚͘͝͝r̶̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̦̱̜̘̳͕͍̼̭͇̖̳̻̪̯̤̜̰̳̼̙̲̪̭̤̘͉̯̣̘̮̼̻̬̰͉̥͔̜̪̘͓̼͎̜̮̪̥̣̯̹̝͓̩͕͉͓͖̖̳͆͋͒͗̑̈͐͊̍́͒̒̋̆͒̑̆̏͊̄̇̾́̿̉̒̀̅̽̽̍̇̔̈́̔̒̋͌̋͂̈́͆̽̿͑̀́͐̈́̀̀̚̕͘̚͜͝ͅ.̸̢̯̥̟̼͓̭͖̙̳̳͉̰͔͓̙̒̌͋̄̚͜͝ ̴̡̧̛̛̟̭̜̞͓͖̺̝̬̲͚͚̝̝͎̩͇͎̱͎̺̜̩͚̹̯͕͈̲̭͇̱̜̺̹̈́͆̇̀̈́̄̅̈́̉̊̔̽̎̒̑͗͒̋̇̅̎́̓́̀̅̈́̈͒̇͂̾̓͒͊̄͆̓̏̐̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅḜ̷̢̢͙̠̤̦͎̠̣͔͍͙̜͍̰͇̬͉͉̖̰̮̼̬̝̝̙͓̟͇̙̓̒́̈́̎̏́͒̊̓̔̈̅͛͌̉͑̈́͆͆̎͋̄̉̏̏̈́͌͋̐̂̈́̐̈͌́͛̌̒̆͘͜͠r̴̢̨̧̛̛̦͕̻̯͖̹̠͕͙̻̞̝͙̠̗͚̲͇̘̫̼͍͓̼̹̻͇͍͍͍̯͚̎͌̄̔̀͛͂͗̄͗̀͐͋̅͆̈́̊̅̒̇́͑́̂́̏͑̓̊̕͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̸̡̨̧̢̧̛̛͓̖̫̹̗̩̖͙̹̦̤̩͔̟̭̖̙̲̻̫̭̞̰̫̰͉͕̫̩̰̪̦͚̟͚̝̺͍̻͖̯͈̠̘̗̂̀͆͛̈̐̆̓̈́͗̈̓̿͐̏̐̀̌̈́̐̈́͐͂̽̿̿̿͗͂̈́̌̃̍̆̂́̍̃̃͛̇͒̿͐̽̃͆̄̈́̆̀͒̌̃͛̾̋̽̌̇͊̕͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅo̸̡͕̻̙̝͓͙̖̱͈̖̣̟̖͍͍̲̱̊͌̎̐̇̒̄͆̋͌͌̒̃̃̒̿̒͋̉̄͑̅̒̎͌́͑͐͘͝r̵̡̛͓̗͚͎̹̟͍̻͊̆̍̈́͆̉͋͌͑̃̈́̋̔̈́́͒̓̄̂́̎̉̉̾̓̿̔̅̒̃̄̐͒͆̄̀̒͂̇̑̋̆́͊̈̏̓̊̆̍̚̚̚͠͠.̷̨̡̢̨̛̛̝͕̗̭͔̦̬̣̳̠͎̤̤̲͍͓̺̗̰̭̠͓̯̰͔̭͎͚̼̱͖̰̥͙̫͈̲̤͎̟̊̑̏͑̃̔̒̌͆͑̑͗̂͛̍̀̇̓̉̀̏́͒͛͒̏͑̌́͊̈̓̉̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̗̲̙̘͍́̃̄̑̐̅͂̎͆͘Ȅ̵̡̧̨̛̛͓͚̹̜͔͖̤̲̝̣̖̦̞̫̣̞̟̞̥͓̤̟͚̲̹͔̒͊̾̽͛̎̀̀̎̔̈́͆̽͋̔̍̾̂̅̒̀͌̒̅̃̐̆͛͋̒̓͆̽͗̍̂́͊̿͑͋̓̀̒̃̋̌̌̒̅̊̂̃̎̈̋͛̾̆̋́̈́͆̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝r̷̨̧̧̺͍̗̳̬͓͓͉̹̺̱͉͓͙̰̣̱̗̖͚͖̹̦̙̳̜̙͕͓̺̪̟̙͈͇͙̘̙̫̭͉̦͕̳̣̭̀̍̇̅̈͋̾̄r̸̛͕̤̫̮͙̠̥̫̩͎̟̜̝͇̬͙̻̰͓̐͊̍̽̀͆̑̎̃͛͋̑̅̎̍̽͒̐̎́̈́̏̾̆̌̽̾͐̚͝ͅơ̶̢̢̨̡̧̡͖̹͕̯̪͚̻͍̬͕̣̝͕̙̺̘͗́̈͐̃͑͊͌̈́̈̃̓̒͛͌̂͌̏̀̈́̈́͘̕ͅṙ̷̻̻͖͉̺̈͗͜͜.̷̢̨̡̢̧̛̛͕̼̩̲̞̲͕̝̝̮͍̗̦̭͇͈̰̞̫̯̩͎͖͎̙̰̘͖̙̻͍̥̻̯̦̗̼̰̫̼̠̥̟͎̗͙̣̞̺̱̜̜͙̻̤͙̻͒͒̃̈͑͌͆̇̿̏̓̓̚ͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̨͓̯̜̦̦̖͙̗͓͖̣̺̜͖̤̫̬̩͈̰͍̫̘͚̖͖̩͕̙̞̖̬̝̱͇͍̯̫̺̘͓͈̼̤̯̖̳̻͚̫̗͕̰͓̱̖̥͖̟̺̞̯̱̠̘͔͒̈́̓͛̍̔̆̓̿ͅͅE̴̛͖͚̖̥̤̖̩̝̜̮̜̅̈́́͌̇͋̀̆̈́͊͋̌̔͒̇̌̆̆̈́̃́̌̐̓́̈̑̃̿͋̌̈̊̌̍́͋͛͆͐̊̐̇͛͆̄͐͆̈̈͐̀̐͑̐̇̋̒̎̓̽̑̈́͌͗͂̇̄̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝r̸̨̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̙̫͍̺͇͎͎̲̖̰͙̹̭͖̻͎̺̠̱̭̦̫̗̯̲͎͇̰̫̩̪͍̰͉͙͖̾̒̃̋̉̿͌̂̌̄̍͊͋̏͛̄͒̉́̎̉̋̇̋̀͐̐͛͂̇̿̅͐͋̀͐͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝r̴̡̰̦̝͇͔̯̟̖̗̪̻̹̰͔͚̭͚͇͓̳̮͖̭̦͎͉̩̱̤͔̗̪̾̑̔͑̔̉̐͋̆̃̓͆̓̈́́͐͌̋̂̐̈́̓͑͆̽̓̃͑͋̎͌̿̽̈́̉͂͆̆͋̔͒͌͋̋́̐̈́̋̑̉̔̉͐̉̑̽͒͒̄̃͋̓̔̿̇͋̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅơ̸̢̨̧͚̥̙̫͉͙̦̘̲̺̜̳̮̝̦̜̣̖͚͎̭͓̭̤͍͕̙̱̻̲̘͔̰͈̬̥͈̘̩̝̣̯͎̻̞̙͖̣͉̔̏͌̎̾͛͆̏̃͑̾̊̇̃̍͒͑̎̎̄͂͐͊̍̑͊̚͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅř̵̢̨̨̡̛̛͉̻͍̰͚̮̻̺̣̟͚̮̪̜̩͖̩̠̫̪̘̠̳̬̤̟̤̦̞̺̭̲̰͔͍͖̞̮̖̮̱̩̗̙̞̠̻͚͕͍̦̜̼̫̳̅̌̐̽̏̄́͋̈̀̂̄̑̄̀͋͒̄̈̔̌̒͋̋̊͐̽̊̉̂̓͌́̈͑̏̀̌̊͌͂̓̀̂̅̇̎̆̂̎̄̐̐̇̄͗̓͐͑̓̔̃͆̀̀͋͒̈́̀͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠.̸̧̢̢̡̨͔̞̜͉̩͔̫͓͖̰̼̬̦̘̙͈̟̳͉̖̜̠̦͉̩̞͔͉͍͉̳̘̰̦̲̣̘̟̫̭͈̱̙̩͙̫̦͎̖͈̙̠̯͖͚̥́͗͋̑̀̔͊͐̑̑̑͗̀̅̓̌͊̔͋͋̃̇̇̀̌͂̽̄͌̈́̀̎͆̓̉͌̎̏̋͋̓̀͛͛̈́͗̊̈́͑͌͑̎̂͗̅̑̈́͂͋̈̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̙̩̟̠̰͍̻̙̮̜͉̮̣̻͇̻͔̫̘̰̺̟̗̠̘̘͚̩͍͚̗͇̣̘͓̘͔̝͔̻̞͖͍̘͇̠̺̦̟͇͍͠ͅȄ̸̡̛͔͇̝̪͎͋̒́̈́̎̌̃̋̍̎̈̅͒͛̌̒͑̍̔̈́̓̏̇͊͊͋̐̆̍̽̎̇̈́͒̓̏̊͋̍̐͗̐̋͗̆̌̾̉͒̑̽͂͛̈͘̚̚͠͝r̷̡̢̛̛̛̯͍̯̦̺̯͕̖̥̪͍̲̖̟̖̺̠̰̘̺͚̺̩̫̦̄̅̐̂̏̓͌̄̏̓̍̅͋͗̓͋̀̌̍͊̎̑͋̂̇͆̈́́̈̅̑̑̊̀̿̆̅͋̾̋͌͊̐́̽͛̌̀͘̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͝ŗ̴̢̛̛͎̻̤̦̦̭̳͚̹̭̠̥̰͕͙̝̥̟̗͔̘̣̖͚̥͛̇̎̊̎̑̊̋̒̐̇̌̈́͒̉̂̃̽̊͛̄̎͗̽͌̏̈́́̊́̈́͋̆̊͑̾̏̊̋̓̎̅͆͘̕͝͝͝ͅơ̷̢̨̡̢̢̻̻̗̩̦̭̩̟̭͓͚̫͓̥͈̲̗̠̳̳̘̬̮͕̙͎̱̫̹̻̮̫͓͚̪̾͊̅̀͂̑͊̅̄́̓͗̂̈́͌͋̓̿͑͒̿̓͑̾̽͗̆͊̊̓͋̔͌̎͑͛͐͗̔̇͘̚̕͜͝͠r̶̡̢̧̡̢̪̬͓͇̘̲̭̣̯̯̦̘͇͚̮͕̪̫͇̲̮̞̱͇͙͙͍̩̬̪̰̤̦͇̫̱͍̙̫̼͎̥͕̯̻̲͙̻͉͚͗͛̾̿̆͛͆͛͐̍͋̈̓́̒̽̇̇͋̓̏͐́͋̓̀̈́͂͊́͛͊͗͌̄̄̕̚͘͜͠͝ͅ.̸̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̯͔̺̲̪̩̮̹͓͖͍̦̫̞͚͖̰̖͎̹̲͎͇̦͚̯͕̝̫̯̻̱̯͖̺̹͙͓̦̰̣͎̠͉͕̟̝͔̟̣̹̃̐́̈̋͊͐̀́̊̈͋̂̍̈́̈́̔̇̐̊̍̏̃́̒́̓̊̂͐͌͊͒̇̏̐̊̉́͛̀͊̈͋̋͊̈͑͑̎͂́̍̂̎̇̈́̏̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̛̠͍̱͚̦͖̟̫͍͙̜͈͉̼̩̹͚̯̝͚̼̩̺̘̗͔͎̙͓͓̩͇̗͙̼͌̈́̓̄̍̊̿͒͑̌͐̓̆̑͋̓͒̓̓̏̽̈́̆̋́̑͐́̊̾́̌͐̌̋̂̆̓̉̋̇̀͆͗̊̊͋͊̈́̾̂͗̎̈́̒̈́͆̾̑̾̈́͛͐͆̓͋͒̽̾̍́͒͘̕͘͘͜͠͠ͅÊ̷̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̹̟͙͉̮̫̥͙̦̮̯̣̲̯͖͇̰̝̳̰̹̳̘͇̗̝̪̫͎̮̞̦̜͎̼̘̱̬̥͍͈̤̹̝̹̱̗̱̩̻̙̳̟̖̝͔̯̥̥̫̻̳͈͖͕̜͛͆͊̆̉̿̋̍͆̉͆̓̐̄͊͊̽͐̇̃̓̅̉̈̚̕̕͠ŕ̸̡̨̡̢̨̛͇̲̤̙̫̠̪͍̹̹̠͖̪̼̲̠̬͚̹͎̱̫̞̯̼̤͔̹̣͕̯̭̜̪̯̗̙͈̙͉̗̣͚̰̳͔̣̪̖̙̙͙̖̬̝͓̇͆̾͊̌͊̆̅͗̒̽͗̋̀̋́̑̄̀̂̓̎̄̿̒͐̆̽̈́̌̃̏͂̎̅̊̓̐́͗̿́̽̑̑̉̐̾̒̂̑͗̿̐̈̄͑́̇̅̊͛̒͒̃̈̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅr̶͓͖̳͚̻͙̲̙͛̐̂͐͋̒̊̔̾̅̈́̋̎̃̌̊͂̿̈́̐̃̉͐̄̊̑̆͂̀̊̄͆͗͂́́͐̎̚͘͠ͅơ̴̡̡̡̘͓̥̦͉͎̲͈̤̳̤̝̦̱̫͚͖̮̞̤̦̭̖͈̖̘̞̫͖̰̖̗̳̣͍̜̓̉̿̆̂̀̅̋́̓́̀̂̀̇̂͊̋͑̈̓̓̌̉̅̓̽̂͊̅̂̈́́͆͒̽͊̂͛͛̇͊̍͐͋̆͐̽̉̽͛͛̍̀̿͑́͂̏͛̾̈́͋̑̔̄̏̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅṛ̷̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̧͍͙̰͈͔̫̭̼̝̠̯͖̭͉̥̳͍̠̯͙̳͔͉̺̯̥̼̗̰͍̗͓̞̠̹̣̦̱̲͇̦́̅͜͜͝ͅͅ.̵̨̡̛͎̼̤̲̗̲̭͉̯̱̗̗͕͍̫̻̗̮̈́̅͐̈̐̓̒̾͐͂͒̅́̆̉̋͌͆͋̑̈́͒͊̑͆̈́̔̈̌̋̾̀̐̓͌̊̈́̈́͋͛͆̇̒̊̄͂̃̏̔̓͌̈́̑̈̾̐̈́̃̐̉̈͒̀̃̍͗̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ ̴̡̡̨̳͍̮̦̹͙̳͖͇͖̟͖̹̟̼̲͖͚̻͔̘͆̽͊͑̈́͗̋̉̍͒̿̂͂̕͜͜ͅͅE̷̡̛̦̎̄̓͆̆̂͂̄͛̈́̿̈̈́̅͒͆̀̕͘͝r̶̢̨̡̢͍͈͓͉̬̥͇̜̹̩̜̦͇̟͕̪̞̜̱͍͔̙̱͔̫̖̰̭̽͒̒̽̊̅r̶̨̢̡̡̡̛̛͖̩͚̞̪͔͕̯̤͚̫̬̯̦̖̻̤̠̥̩̝̝̳̫͉̲̖̪̙͖͉͚̺͔̮̻̫͓͈͍̝̩̥͇͚̝̙̱̝̮̟̻̦̦̙̥̙̥̯͓͓̬̮͚̠̳̠͋̅̃̆͐̈́͑̀̇͋̓̓̂̓̌͑͒̓͊̀̓̽̓͒̒͊̔̔̌̽̋̈́͂̑͐̂͛̈́̈́̅̓̋̈́͛̌̓͒̈́̋̈́̈̽̂́̂̉̈̽̽́̂̉̆̑̂͌͊́̾͊̀̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝ͅͅo̴̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̲̘̥̮̜͍̞̹͖̘͕̪͈̟̳̹̥̮̝̳̻̮̦̩̤͔̼͈̖͙̼̝̺̣̻̣̰͈̯̱̯͔̭͉̟̰͕̝̹̭̞̣̳͖͙̜̺͙͚̫͎͇̦̳̱̞̣͕̹͈̜̫͆̈́̂̃͛́̉̑͜͝͠ͅr̸̘̈́͗̒͗̍͒̀͗͂̌̒͆͑̿̓̊̈̅͋̊̇̓̃̽͌̿͛̽̾̇̐̊͑̂̌̈̎̈́̀̄̈́̃̿̾͑̆́̈́̏̕͠͠.̷̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̛̯̻̼̫͕͔̫̬̼̭͈̐̏̓͂̈́͂̾͐̋̔̔̒̐̀͒̐̑̀̃̓́̽͒͒̍̀͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͝ ̴̧͖̫͍̞͚̙̳͎̣̻̱͖̮̹͊̀̊̀͂̋̈́́̀̽̾̋͆̑͌̆͑͒̃̌́̈́̓̀͌̎̇́͊̄̒̕͘̚͝͝ͅẼ̸̡̧̨͚͕͓̫̜̺̰͖͖̝̩͚̙̠͓̺̼͍͕̗̪͔̘͉̥́̄͠r̷̡̳̓́̏r̶̮͎̫͉̫̭̩̪̬͍̘̩͉̙̈́̽͋̆͊̃̈́̒̀͐̍͑̇̊̏͛́̓͋͌̎̒̊́̀̀͛̎̏̀͒̿̽̍̈́͒͆̀̅͋̽̉͑̕͘͜͝͠ͅǫ̴̡̛͈̩̫̻̳͖͇̟͇̺̣̯̪͉̰̮̊͆̉͋̽͂̌͊̓̌̔̊̈́̇͒͋̏̌̆̽͒̃̑̍̒͊̀̆͒́͗̅̄͊̄̏̈́͊̓̽͌̅͂́̐̍̅̍̿̾̏̍̈̇̀͆͝͝͠ͅṟ̷̀̎͐͜͝ͅ.̶̛̛̰̗̩̖͓̱͙̠̗͇̤͔̝̞̆̈́́̇̓̀̃̽̂̓̾͑̿̍̓̈́̒̎̂͒̈́̒͛̂̌̑͂́̂̃̿̓́̓̈̔̐̏͑̀̍̂͒̈́͒̔͋̉̐̽͛͛̌͌̄͛̎͋̔͑̿̇̀̈́̌̅̈́̿̋̂̀̎̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝

̴̨̢̧̢̛̛̻̼̠̖͓̟͍̠̮̭͎͓̻̞͖͈̫͍̙̗̺͖͚̟̦̫͕͉̳̜̮͉͖̪̤̮͇͎̪͚̙̩̬̬̜̗͈̻̘̬͎̦̞̭͖͇̟͈͍̺̩̦̞͇̝͍̞̍̽̈̿̈́̋́̔̈́̄̉̏̀̉̓̌̀̊̍͌͂̎̆̄́̀́̐͂̐̍͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅ

̴̛̭̫̫̗͖̮̀̍̐͑̽̌̑̉̈́̈́̐̌͛̃̇̍̆̋́̋̂̿̀̀̿͋̍͛̓̔̆͋̍̋͐͌̑̀́͑̐̋̋͒̌́͌̕̚͘̚͝͠͝͝ͅE̶̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̘̩̼̟̺̱̲͈͙͓̖̲̯̫̩̝͙̤̰̳͇͚͉͈͖̱̰̳̝̥̯̗̞̦̻̙̗̻̻̠̖͔͈̟̦͙̭͉̥̗̹̯͕̮̮̻̳̮̫̼̣̠͉̍̀͋͂͐̀͆̑̊̋̌̄̉͌̀̈́̉͆͋̚͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅr̴̢̡̨̡̡̧̛͉̰͙͖̰̙̖͈͉̲̪̗̼͍̫̫̘̬̮̠̱̳̼̯̦͇̬̬͍̩̭̲̩̲͈̹̺̻̬̩͕̗͓̜̙̙̗͈̱̼̱̯͈̪͔̙̺̮̤͙̻͙̤̦͔̤͕͖͖̐́͆̏̆͗̏̎̈́̑̇͐́̈́̈́̂̃̽̀̒̊̎̓̂̎̾́̎̈̃̉̀̅̎̅̑͂́͑͐̈̊̍̔̽͋̍̿́͐̍̉͛͋̾̓̒̀̿͗̔̓̍̌̏̂͒̀̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ŗ̶̡̡̢̨̢̛̛͍̝̩̪͚̺̹̭̲͔̻͍̖̳̳̼̝̩̱̲͈̩͈̪͉̺̪̰͇̯̜̞̮͋͂̊͗̽̐͆͒͐̿̅̈́̀̉̾̾̿̉̍̂͌̑̀͋̋̽̋̃̃͂͐͊͌͛͆͋̄̍̓̿̈́̆̀̏̀̍̊̈́̅̉̇̐̐̀̿͆͑͋̆̔̀̑̎̋̇́̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅo̷̡̡̧̧̧͈̞͙͚͚̜͇̥͙͖̩̗̪̗̥͙͍̼̘̙͇̣̥͓̬̜̩̺͈̹̖̮̬̙͍̙͚̰͍̮̝̱̩̥̭͇͉͓̜̖̲̪͂̈́͋̓̋̅̅́̅̽̒̄̐r̴̨̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̦͕̭̮̹̲̣̳̳̥̼̗̝̙͙̱̺͔̖̲̖̘̣̹͎͍͇̭͓̰͙͙̣̖͍̗͖̞̹̯̻̬̺̜͙͖͚̗͕̫̗̯̦̺̤͔̪̬̽͗̌̓̌̀̇̑̌̈́̄̔̊̑͝͝ͅͅ.̴̳͚̘̭̭̭͖͕̦͎̻̦̖͕͔̲̝͈̠̻̲̰̬̲͖̽̀̀̈́̈͒͐̃͠ͅ ̴̢̛̹͚̗̘͖͇̫͚͇̺͕͎͔͈̠͓̳̠͙̥͚̮͔̗̯̪̣͉̫͌̀͆́̎̍̈̒͋̑̎̎̿́̆̌͆̒̉́̽͐̉͂̾̉͋͂́͛́́̋͒̓͐̉̍́̈̿̈͑͋͛̾̿̂̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝Ȩ̷̛̛͇͙̙̠͇̪̞̝̪̳̜͍͓̩̞͚̪̫͉̤̰̻̺̠̈́̀̎̈́̑̅̄̓͂̓͊̉̑̀̆̉̓̾̎̃̾̀̌́̔̀̽̅̕̕͝͠͝r̸̡̨̧͎̞͓̝̬͓̝̗͉͚̮̤̭͚͈͓̩̪͗͑͊͌̓̾̀͜͜͜ŗ̶̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̮̦̬̗͔̻̗̮̘̞͍̹̰͍̤̹̠̝̺͇̹̻̱̝͓̱͉̭͓͍̩̫͚̫̼͇̖̤̱̰̟͎͙̊̅̂̓̈͆̃̌̄͒͐̀̋̂̄̓̌̎͑̓̃͌̈̈́͒̑̓́͒̉̌͗̑̊̃̑͗̾̾̃̋̊́̅̅͂͑̃́̈́̎̔̑͘͘͘̚͜͝͠ͅơ̸̡̢̨̧͙͈͇̮͍̪͇̦̥̳͇̝̱͓̮̭͖̫̩̣̰̟̪̟͚̙̠̫̖̫̭͉̲̜̱͓̋̓̄̈̉̃̿͑̾͋̓̍̓̓̎̽̈͋͐̾́̑͒̀̀͑̓̓́̈̀͛͆͘͠͠ͅŗ̶̢̨̡̡̡̛̦͕̬̼̣̭̜̩̝̪̳͈̞͎̗͓̟̮̤̟͕̩͍͎̜̟͙̟͔̘̤͚̗̫̭͈̟̱̦͕̥̟͙̗̎̿͗́̏͗̇̃͑͒̏͛͌̓́̈́̃̈͌̐̎̾͌͋̍́̑̽̀̊̒̉͑͂̀͛̒̚͘͘̚͝ͅͅ.̶̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̱͈̝͚̝̼͎̤̻̲̠̮͕̣̟̣̘̜͕̹͖̭̲͍̺̝͍̘̯̖͈̤̘̫͉̣̙̖̫̳͕̟̰̐͂̑̋̔̀̒͛̈́̈́̃̋͐͂̀͊͌̽͌̽͋̌̂͑̉̔̑̉̀̀̔̑̐̊̈́͊̊͂́͋̓̀̐͌̈́͂̿̈̂̍̑̀̏͌͋̈́́̐́́͛̀̃̉̐̅͒̑́͌̊̒̈̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̧̢̡̙͔͕̙̞̣̜͈̱͓͖̫̺̲͈̭̹̠̰̘̰̬̺̗͔̻̩̻̦̣̜̻̠̼͉̼͖̟̞̯̩̰͓͔̳͉̙̬̞͚͔̙͈̠̳͍̥̟͍̫̭͖̮̠̙̗͚̲̼͆̓̈́̀̄̓̾̒̆̈̏͆̈́͐̆̑̏͂͂̽̏͐̿̑̂́̏̿́̒̊̔̒͐̅̃̿̽̀̎̓́̒́̾͂̌́̿̈́̒̂͑́̾͛̄͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅĘ̸̧̥̤͍̲͕̞̠̙̬̳̗̼̘͇̞͓͈͇͔̯͕̤͇̰͓̭͚̭̼͉͍͙͒̈́͑̉̊́̃̓̈͊̈́̆͗̇̊̇́̋͌̆̆́̄͛̀̒̓̿̊̂̒́͂̊͂̀̚͜͝ŗ̷̨̨̻̮̘͙̮̝̺̹̯͖͍͓̳̠̦̳̖̝͉̗̦̼̤͓̼͇̄͗̀̑̇̿͒́̔̈́̓̕r̴̛͕̗̙̞̲̟̭͚̬͎͉͕̹̮̱̩̱͓̗̟̰͇͑͗̒́͊̊̂̾̓̀́̏̍͆͛̉̒̉̽̒̓͌̅̋̏̊͋̉̿̾̇́̈́͒̀̃̆̃̄͆̍̌͋͒̃̊̈́͛̐̀̅̎̍͊̊̀͑̽́̕͘̚͝͠͠o̶̡̨̨͎̜̝̭͍̩̙͙̮̘͕̩̼̣͇̩̼̥̽͊̌͛̔͂̂̂̓̀̋̎̐̆́͐̍̔̕͘͘͜ͅr̷̢̛͔̭͔̰͙̜͉͕̠̜̯̜͚͎͚͖͎̣̾̋́̉̅́̽̏̈́̐̀̓̚̚͝.̶̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̛̛͖͙̘͇̠̱̠̞͇̺̗̼̭͙̰̱̬̠̯̙͉̻̙͔̖͎̝͕̖͎̭̩̳̥̭̦̥̰͍̣̹̪̞͖̮̖̰̾͆͑̋̄̉͗̆̍͋̉̊̽́̒̎̍͆̐̾̽͋̑͂̇̈́̓͌̀̎̒̀͊̾͂͐̆̏̏͑̒́̑̾͗̉̊̍̈́̔̍͋̒̋̋̐̑͂̽̔͒͛̈́̕͘̚͘ ̶̡̧̢͔̩̤̣̳̟̩̫̖̠̩̠̼͕̰̹̲̥̰̽̑̂̌͒̆̌̌̏͛̀̉́̓̈́͌̐̌̾̅͐̐͆̈́̅̔̽́̂̄̓̈̾͂̉͆͗̃̒̈́̅͗̑͐̃̔́̐͐͒̅̾̃͆̌̋͋̐̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̶̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̘͙̦̞̭̜̻̪̘̻̘̪͉͚̺͚͈͍̘̟̰̱͖̘͕̩͕̰̻͉͕̻̪̳͓̲͕̤̹̩̯̪̙̠͍̤̣͎̣̞͔̗͌̓̋͋̏̅͛̀͋̏̄̓̇͆̎̅̇̊̈́̎͛͂͂͌̐̂̔̊̿̌̾̌̽̏̔͒͑̈̓̽̄͌̈̓̏̔̕̚̚͝ͅͅr̶̛̖̯̟̱͇̘̱̥̭̦̯̈́̈́́̓͆̅̓̉̏̒̓̾̋̊͗̐̀͋̈́̓͒͆̿̆̑̒̍͂̔̈́̍̂̈́̈͐͊̀̈̀̋͊̕̕͝͝͝͝r̸̛̛̛͉͇̩̹̞͚͖͕͒̄̊͛́͆̇̈̽̌̈́́͛̄̌̈̒͌̆̿͋͗̎͋̀̋̆̓̽̎̈́͒̈́̿̈́̀̓̂̿̊̅̔͒̄́̂̒̌̈́̿͑́̏̓̾́͐̆͆̿̈́̾̋̋̂͋͘͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝o̷̧̨̨̨̭̱̭͍͉̮̜̻̖̜̘̣̟̘̮̙̫̺͇̯͔͇̦̗̖̗̗̺̗͒̒͋̄̐́́̄͛͂́̒́̌̍̿͆̓͂́͑̕͜͝r̴̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̛̭̬̘͇̠͓͕̪̰̳̣͕͕̙͍͔̥̬̺̭̠͔̦̩͙͈̞͚͖̙̼̲̹͙̦̻̙̥̫̭͙̺͍͖͕̥̼͎͌͌͂̀̈̔̇͐̈͐̄̎̈͛̈́̿̆̅̅͐͑̈́̎̐̌̋̅̈́͋͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅ.̶̛̗̮͖̰̮̪̭̠̩̺̗̺̳̗̫̣̙̩͕͔̮̩̹͔͖͔͇͈̱̀͒͗̓͋̊͌̾̂͂́̒̆̈́͑͌͐̂̆̅̐̏͗̃͗̀̎͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̛͕͍̩̮͙̾̈̅́͑̉́̀̑͆̒͂̎́͋̓͆̃͐̑̃͆͐́̾̈́̓̄̒͑͌̔͆̒̆̍́̈́͑̈́̽̅̽̓̂̈́̈́̾̈́͋̎̓̇̆̓̄̀̐̏̉͋́̕͘̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠E̶̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̬͎̳͙̲̮̥̣̲̩̙̰̳͔͚̥̯͍̳̘͚͍͔̳͉̬̬͎̫̺̹̩͍̯͙͚͍̜̱̻̺̜̻̤̺̙̟̼͇͈̗͖̠̺̻̰̲͓̠̪̘̽́̀̇̂̒͛͂̂̄̐̈̌̅͑̈́͌̋͛̂̈́̾̀͊͒͌̀́͋̆͗̂̓̄͒̇̌̄͐͑̄̀̾̅̋͐̀̿̈́̀̍́́̒͌͋͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠r̵̨̡̡̧̨̩͓̫̜̥̗̱̻̝̹͙̟͕̩̭̘̺̥̪͙̹͎͎̬͖̬̗̱̪̲̠͓͖̩̳̖̝̹̹͍̉̐̔̃̌͋̈́͜͝ͅr̵̢̨̢̨̨̧̖̲̤͔̹̳̼̬̜̟̥̩̫̖̮̖̙̥͉̯̫͇̟̖̯̤̺͍̩̻̾̐͌̎̊̓̎̋̀͗̆́̅̃̄́͊̓̀͌̄́̈́͌̌͆̒̔̽̇̊͑̐̆̅̈̍̒̾͒͘̚̕͜͝͝ͅȍ̵̢̨̢̝̭̖͉̮̹͎̱͎̭̳̝̳̗̺̫͚̬̙̱̗̹͉̺̩̳͔̝̠̜̜̩͍̬̟͔̯̳̤̙͇̪̻̪̪̭̥̜͓̟͓͉̱͎̝̯̬̱̖͚̖̝̣͒̑̃̒͌͌̌͐̏̉̾͂́̔͒̄̉͛̿̐̏̀͑̃̿̇̿̄͘͘͘͠ͅr̴̡͓̜͈̮̪̩͙̞̞̝̰̦̫̥̫̭̳̞͎͔̯̩͚̲̳̪͓̲̩̟̞̳͈̜̣̼͙̰̠͚̤̝̜͇͖̹̊̊̈̉́͂͒̿̊̂̑́̐̀̐͑́͌͗̓͊̆̈́̅̈́̈̑̿̓̿̓̃͋̍̅̿́͌̆̊̒̓̏̚͘̚͜͝ͅ.̶̞͍̥̹̎̾̄̔̾̅̍̏́͑͊̓̔͊̒̈͝͠ ̸̢̡̧̨̛̛̝̭͇̘̗͔̤̟̦̺͔̞̰̬̗͓̬͓̮̤̥͕̪̣̜̖̱̟̬̫̤̣̙̦̤̫̣̹͉͚̟͉̺͇̼͙̪̭̮̬̺͚͔̯̯̳̰̱̫̝̖̘̠̤̳̋̂̾́̆̀͋̀̓̏̋̓̌͑̑́̊̿́̋̌̇̀̆̒̇͌̈́̎̑͛̽̇̓̃͐̉̾́̉̑́̉̾̆͋̒̈̐̌̑̂̄͂̊̔͋̋̈́̽̽͆̋͛̈́͒̀͑̍̊̍̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅḘ̶̢̢̧̨̡̨̥͇͈̥̦͚͍̳̫͓̲̪̪̜̪̭͇͚͖̭̖̲̰̳̖͓̗̗̫͇̘̭̞̮̭̝̩̾̌̀͛̀̌͛̿͒̿̈̓̀̈́̍̒̍̌̑͊̾͐͌̒̋́̍̆̃͗̅̒̕̕͝͝ͅr̶̡̡̢̧̛̛̤̝̥̦̳̬͖̲̝̦͙̮̣̺̯̮͍̗̭̙̭͔̩͙͙͎̙͓͇̼̜̹̤̩͉̼̳̝͎̟̜̮̎͋̓̃́̓͛͗́̆̈́̄̈̿̃̅́̆̅͂͛͋̐͐́̌̈́̒͒̍͛̀̎̂̾͒̽͆͐̂̑͛͂̂́͂͂̉͑͆͌̇́͆̕͘̕͘͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̸̨̧̨̨̻̰͇̬͙͖̰͔̹͈͙͕̗̤̟̖͎͍̞͙̥̪̱͈͈̬͇̹̳͎̬̻͓̜͔̺̼̺̞͍̗̹̟͕̼͖̣̤̙̦̗̗̳̭̰̾̌͑̋́̇̀̔̈́͋̏̓͌͌͆̊̎̓͛̓̈́̃̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅǫ̵̧̧̼̹̺̖̤̥̞̮̖̟̙̙̳̙̞̹͎̦̖̦͍͍͖͚̭̻̜͚̤̼̖̪̩̥̳̤̺̪̦̥̠̯̣̰͇͙͖͉̒̌̑͛̍͗̌̀̂̈́̏̏̓́̍̿̓̑̀̌̄̀̽̂̅̃̏̆͌͌̽̓̆͂̽̾̍͛̃̍͆̓́͐̇̎̊̋̾̔̉͒͒̋̔̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅr̷̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̨͓̖͕̮̠̦̱̬̘̠̬̦̱̮̪͇̱͍̪̻̭̻̩̤̤̯̫̬̬̼͎̠̭̞̦͚͚̩̟̟̱̲̖̮̟̠̗̩̮͍̩̥͍̬̱̻̖̲͈̠̻̝͕̝̫͚̖̅̓̆̈̎͐̂̀̅͊͊̆͒̊͐̚͜͜ͅ.̵̧̧̡̢̠̻̠̗̫̬̼̹̠̠̖̬͙̬̹̠̬̠̩̦̠̦͎̩̇͊̒̈́̇̒̾̊̉̾̀̎̔͋̽̾̀̈́͜͝ ̸̧̡̡̨̛̤̞͇̼̦̹̻̰̹͚̝͇̫͇͎̼̬̦̘͈͖̝͎̥̯͕͓͓̭͖̟̻͙̩̠͇͇̈́̊̃̽̐̀͑̔̑͑͆͂͊̆̊̋̓͆̎̔́̀̓̓̊̿̋̀̄̇͑́̎̊́͊͊̀̆̀̋̂̃̈͋̎̿̈́̌̉͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝Ę̶̢̨̧̨̛͙͚͙͎͕̞̘̹̱͈̞̳͕̻͍̳͈̼̪͖̱̯̙̟̼̳͍͉͕͕̝̺̫̪̜̠̻̳̪͐̂̒̄̔̈́̅́̾̍̅̅̉̽̋͋̿͗̄̂͒͑̂̽̓̑̍̋́̈̓͆̀͐͜͠͠ͅŗ̶̨̢̢̧̡̨̛̬̹͈̜̭̼̞̰̳̰̩͖͖̼̝͚̻̟͚̝̖̠̣̥͕̤̺̤̬̗͖̤͕̟̬̝̯̰͔͇̻̝̬̙̝͕̞̙͕͖̜̗͙̫̘̲̺̳̟͉͔̙͇̰̱̤̰̲̼̖͓͔͐͑̅̈̋̓̏̔̈́̄̄̑̓̉́̔̌̽̽͂͒͑̿̽͆̅͑̊̍̈́͌̽͐̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅr̸̡̧̡̨̼͖̭̠̘̝̫̘̪̦̦̝̭̘̙̣͓̰̞̝̮̞̜̺̯͓͓̩͉̞͉͔͍̘͗̎́͘͜͜͠o̸̢͉͖͚̖̤̻͚̻͉͇̩̙͔̘̤͌͛̉̽͌̓͗͌̔̾̎̉̀̀̔͐͂̒̀̋̑̎̆̈́̐͒̀̆̉̔͊͊̿̋̆̐̌́͌̔̋̚̚͘̕͝͝͝r̴̨̨̛̺̩͚̫̙͍̗̗̭̪̠̰̖̰̟̟͖̙̘̣̮͈̬͇̖̯̟̺̪̩̟̮̟̱̙͕̯͗̾̔̔̌̒̐̄̒̀̎́̀͆͌̍̉̒̒̓̂́͊͒̓̎̆͆̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ.̷̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̛͎̮̥͎̬̮̥̱̗̯̙̪͙̥̩̺̯̬͓̦̥̠͙͔͖̗̬̰̹̦̣̳̩̺̹̲̭̪̝̼̞̯̅̓̂̓̈́͂͗̾͋͐͛͛̔̉͛̕͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̢̧̨̧̛̛̠̠̲̭͈̞͔͓͚̹͓̫̤͔̪̠͙̳̩̹͖͚̠̫͖̬̣͚̺̻͚̥̖̦̪͍͖͇̲͈̜̠̫͔̣̩̖̦͔̜̜͊̈̏̀͌̈́̈̉͆̃̋̌̀̓̇̈́̄̐͋̈́̑̂̍̉̈́̑̅͒̓͌̅̌̓̑̀͛͐̏̔͆̅̃̑́̏͂̐͆͌́̍̒̂̆̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅE̸̡̧̛̗͙̙̞̣̪͈̩̯̻͋̂͗͑̋́̒̒̆̂̿͗͛͆̃́̆̈̂͐̉̌̊̊̾̎̔̿̈̈́͋͗́̓̈́̓̓̔́͒̃̍̿͑̒͋̽͋̎̌̋͋̉͂̅͒̀̊̑̆̓͋͂͋̏̄̌̿̋͑̾͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅr̶̢̢̨̧̨̛͙̲͇͉̱͎̹̙̞̠̼̮͔̹͚̰͔͚̗̗̺͉̝͈͇̝̯̲̗̱̰̻̻̖̱͕̝̺͓̰̣̣̊̿̀͌̅́͌͌̑̔̋͊͝r̶̹̔̆̃͋͒̒̅̈́̔́́̉͆͝ǒ̵̧̧̨̰̣͖̫̣̞͈͔̘̭̙̠̰̯̦̮̻̠̘̻̹̠͈͎̘͔͓̯̺̖͓̖͚̼̜̞͇͈͈͔̫̝̬̯̰̮̦̈͆̑͋̏̓̋̾͑́̓̾͜͜͝ͅr̵̡̡̨̳̪̤͕̜̣̮͕̺̯̹͍̣̭͚͔̦̠͚̜̲̻̪̠̭̰͙͍͚̬͔̗̮̖̦̳̰̻̟̪̯͓͚̩̬͓̹̞̞̣̜̱̝͓̟̯͖͛͗̈́̉̽̂̾̓̐͊͋̀̓͐̑̕͘͜͜͝.̷̨̨͉͙̖͎̬̭̼̗̮̗͎͎͙̱͓̼͙͗̒̓́̋̐͋̋̈́͗̒͗̔͋͋͆̄͊͂̾̄̿͛͐̍͋̓͘̚͠͝͝ ̵̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̝̲̙͚̩͉͙̩̝̯̣̟̼̰̦͙͈̩̩̹̗̬̬̬̹̺̗̰̰̘̘̺͎͕̹̤̣́͌̎̐̅͛̃̋̒̀̿̇̋̀̃̈́̉́̀̂̍̓̓̓̈́̊̽̔̊̈́̋̾̀̃̅̊̈́̃̉̑̐͂̂̆̈́́̏͗̈́̇͌̆̑̍̾̌͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͠͠E̸̹̣̺̲͌̃̓̽̒͐̄̅̀͋͒̓̋̇̀̂̾͐̑͋̌͗̇̍̀͋̍̓̔̂̈́̽̔͒̀̊͋́̅̐̚͝r̵̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͓̹͉͈̠͍̦̫͓̖͓̜͎͚͈̠͍̖̩͕̝̠̝̣̹̳̳͇̞͉͕̥̪̹͇̫̯͙̪̹͍̻͚̰̝̻͖͚̒͛̎͂͐͌͑̋̽͗̃̅̀̈́̅͒̓̄̐̅̎͋́́̍̈́͆̍̍́̀̒͒͋̓͑̎͗̅̑̎̀͋͆͒̿̇̉̿̀̈͒̃͐́͛̓͂͒̍͂̋̚̕͜͠͝ͅŗ̸͈̼̹̺͓͍̗̫͖̭͖͙͙̬̺̬̺̙̭̱̟̜̫͆̉̎̽̈́͜ͅơ̶̧̡̨̛̗͚̘̘͖͕͇̤̭͋̾̋̇̈́͐̌̋̌̀͊̇́̈͛͆̈́̀̽̆̅̋̈̓̑͗̎̓͊̆̅̇̋͂̔̏̑̆͂̔̎͋̀̀̄̾̿͋̿̆͐̊̏͌̒͒̍̏͗͆̈́́͑̆͂̆̂̽̕͘͜͝r̴̨̢̡̡̡͚̣̞͇͙̼͉̭̘̥̰̲͇̹̳̟̱̞̭̗̥̦̘͍̤̗̫͖̦̝͚̟̱̠͚̻͚̘̦̼̤̮̬̫̻̝̘̘͕̥̱̖͍̻̠̱̲̥͚̹̲̤̝̜͚̹̗̖̘͓͈͇̗̀̀͝.̴̨̨̢̛̛͇͕͈̰͍̠͖̮̝̘͇͔͖̠͙̜̤̪̼̤̲̖̗̭̬̙̤̠̯͉͓̮̹͙̘͕̳̦͍̹̩̦̂͋̉͑̀̅̍̋̀͆͒͋̀̈́̌́̋̉̔̉̈́̽̈́̆̿̄̍̈͆̄̋͋͋͋̚͘͘͜͝͝ ̵̢̨̧̢̢̛̯̰̦̳̞̼͔͈̙̪͍̲̱͈͉͉͉̝̣̗̠̗̪̖͖̰͉̥̲͕̩̰͖̈́̈́̓͋̉͒̓̅̄̊̔͑͂̃͑̀̇͑̿̅̓̃̒̅̏͛͛̉̔̇̀̄̋̋̋̌̅̎̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝Ę̴͚̺̼̰̤̺̭͙̗̥̭̩͔͓̥̗̼͇͚̰̦͓̫̝̝͍͙̪̣̣̭̭̻̻̗͖̃̐̄̈́̈́͐͌̃̅̉̀̇̀̅͐̒̎̒̐͑͊͆̅̒͂̂̑̅̀̔̓̕͘͝͠͝ͅͅȑ̵̡̡̨̢̢̡̛̤̪̜͓͕͎͈̭̬̜͉͓̹̝͓̤̱̻̩̠͍̦͔͔͕̹̘͎̮͇̼͖͖͔̺̥͓̙̤̼̘̫͕̗͉̩̖̰͔̼̖͕̳̝̳̦͌̏̄͂̃͐͜͝͝ͅṟ̷̢̡̧̨̡̡̦̻̘̬͇̪̮͖̭͍̠̝̰̝̪͕͖͕͉̝̜̻̬̟͖̠͙̱̮̫̹̯͈̬̦̼͙̼̝͍̹͈̜̼̥̰̺̫̜͖̘̞̗̥̮̰͖̺̪̺̜̥͙͎̩̪̯̺̺͚̲̠̅̾̒͂̎̂̀͗́͆͌͐̊̎̐̄̋̾̈́͛̄̂͐̿́̒͆͊͊̆̾͑̌̀̌̇̃̽̅͌̈́̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ơ̵̡̨̯̞̖̟͉͕̥͕̣̤͎͓͙̫̣͉̲͊̈́͛̋̄͊͗̇́̎̅͊͌̅̇̌̏̾̍̉̀̀̅͛̊̐̏͛̂́͛͒̉͑͂͆̆̅̒̒͒̈́͒͆̒̓̉͂̀̀̅̂̈́̀̓͋̊̀̿̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ȓ̷̡̢͖̝̳̦̯̳̣̭̬̯̘͙̝͔̫̯̦͓̟͉̭̘̜̥͒̾͜.̵̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̰̺̖̳͕̲̺͕̪̮̮̪͉̙̟͉͉̣̖͚̜̟̙̺͚̫͍̦̜͚̬͎̦̱͍͎̯̱̙̟͓̯̤̞̫̻̤͖̳̲̞̹̯̞̖̯̘͈͚͎̳̼͙̅̓̇͂̈́̉̑͗̓͛̋̽̇̒̈́̾̈͗̿͐̀̓̇͆̂̈́̅͊̾͊̒̀͐͒̽̅̎̃̃̀̀̾̑̌̊̿̓́̐͆̓̾̄̓͗̅͛̈́̉̈́̕͘͜͠͠͠͝ͅ ̸̨̡̨̛̛̩̙̘̤̞̜͉͔̹̭͕̞̗̫̪̜̠͎̹̙̦̗͍͇̣̬͔͎̼̺̫̤̳̟̋̆̇̔̑̅̀̃̅̌̕͠͝ͅE̷̡̨̡̧̡̡̦͔̻̬̮̳̣͈̥͔͉̝̠̮͙̩̗̱̻͎͉͙͉̼͙̘̱̠͙̥̙͇͋̓̆̾̍̿̄̄̿͋̈̍̈͑̔r̶̨̛̘̙͉͚̣͚̫̪͛̽̏̇͂̂̎̈́̑͌̆͗͌̀̇̏̈̂̑͠r̴̢̧̢̨̧̡̧͍̘̦̞̜̦̗̤̳̥̪̠̜̳̰̝̟̟͍̭͖͕̞̖̼̜̯̱̩͙̤̺͈̗̙̞̟̪̭̪͓̫̥͇̩̋̾ơ̸̹̓̋̆̿̓͐̄̊̿͂͌̾̃̀̅̓̀̔̈͛͌̽̌̈́̀̀͗̔̑͋͋̎̋̆̓̈́̃͐̿̒̄̌̾̈́͂͗́̈͌̎͋͋̽͐̏͐̑̔̃̆̔̏̃̋̓̎̏͆͠͠͠r̵̛̛͚͍̞͈̟̳̳̻͙͍̦̤̣̥͖͆̊̈́͋͒͑͊͌͆̇̒̀̐͛̽͑̐̍̄̅̃̓̅̏̂͑̍̎̇͋͒̐̅̈́̇͗̀͊̓̔̅̆̃̆̎̌̐̈́̍̀̾͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͝ͅ.̷̛̛̛̼̞͕̗͖̻̩̺̤͔͍̣̮̖͎̱̲̭̲͇̞̘̲̜̘͍͓̲̬͇̦̞̰̙̼̖̠̱̩̗̖͇̒̎̓́̏̂̋͆̐̓̔̐͋̇͒̀̎͊̃̽̓͂̐̉̇̏̈́̈́͌̾̋͗̈́̋̄́͌̈̍́͑͆͂͒̀̓̋͋̐̌͐̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̛̛͍͓̖͓̗̜̺͉̫͎̹̜͙͇̤̯̗̺̩͓̯͍͍̖͇͍̪̥̠͖̱̰̠̙̼̬̯͕̞̤̰͓̼̱̖̫̳̫̳̙̹̘͓̫͍̝̻̞̥̫͖̔͆̎̐̉̋̀̓͐̈͋̈́͐́̈̈́̐̐́̏̓̌̍͋̏͆̈́̅͋̑͊̆̈́̂͋͛̅̅͐̌͛̅͛̀́̌̑̅͑̈̋͗͆̌̅̆̊̆̋̊͆̈̅͌͆̈͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅE̶̡̨̡̲̥̫͚̰͖͕̩͓̥̖̪̻̞͉̗̻͉̫͓̹̠͉̥̺̬̪͙̣͕͊̈́̾̃̐̌̍̽̇͌̇̋̉̋͆̓͊̄̎͊͌͊̆̊̀̌͌͆̇͑̓͋̑͒̚̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅr̴̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̛͔̜͍͓͔̪̪̠̝͚̪̘͕̻̮̰͓̭͉̺̦̥̪̣̤͕̳̹͍͍̞͍͍̤͔̪̳̤͚̝̰͉̰̭̦͇͇̹͔̈̓͗͗͆̓́̒̌̏̌̄͊̌̃͋̂̊́͒̏͑̃̍̑͗́̒̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅr̶̢̛̜̹̩͇̮͇̦̖̗̥̪̤̖̤̝͗̉͋͑͛̌͗̊͌̄̽̔̏́̊̊̆̚̕͠ͅǫ̴̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̜͔̺͉̟̩̺̠̫̲̼̩̱̩͍͈̞̰̬̞̩̯͓͔̯̥̞̦͓̘͇͈̳̹͉̰̻̻̤̻̗͍̹͓̫̠̭͍͉̻͔͍͖̭͙͔̝̻̬̗̤̬̫̦͕̤̟͔̖̥͕̖̓̇͒͌̑͗͋̔̓̓̀͂̄̀͊̂͌̈́͋̂͗̌̋̀̀̀̽̎̈́́̓́̎͆̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅr̵̡̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̬̠̩̪̭̟̤̠̣̺̥̳͙̟̱̠̞̲̠͔̙̮͕͙̫͓̭̪̝̞̝̯͖̲̦̱̖͓̬͔̺͍̺̣̺̲͖͔̪̖̟̪̺̟͙̞̠͕̤͉̼̩̬̺͌̉̅̈̈́̑̒͌̃͊̄̌͊̃͌̀́̈̿͂̄̾͛͋͂̋̏͆̽̈́͗̽̚͘̚̕͝͝ͅͅ.̵̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̳̲̥̜̳̠̼̘̟̘̟̹̭͙̗̩͚͓͓͍͇̫̻͍̲̹̠̺̬̟̞͕̥͕͔̖͍̬̺̘̠͔̬̖̱̪̭͇̜̹͎̥͓̱̦̠͎̜͔̘̥̩̙̱̦̺̀́̃͑͛͌͑̍̒͆͌̄͂̓̇͑̓͆̎̎̔͊̈́̉͌̿̐̌̇͌́̈́͗̉́͐͋̆̊͆͋̃̌̔̀̔͐̊̓̍͗̇̀̐̓̿̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝

̴͉͎̘̙̹͉͆̂̆͑̒͝

̶̨̨̨̢̨̛̛͓̫͉͕̟̣̜̭̖̞͓̙̗̞͖͚̺͕̞̘̮͎̖̣̯̱̹̬̘̩̺̝͇̦̼̬͔͍͕̤̣̫͙̞͈̲͔̖͓̤̤̦̝̣̻͈͔͉̰̠̭͙̽̈̀̄͆́͆͂̀̔̏̉̋̅̅̈́̇͆́͋̆͊͒̈́͑̒͂͐̍̇̏̒́̑̔̅͗́͗̋̑̒͊̐̓̎̃͋̋̀̔͊̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅĚ̸̢̢̨̧̹̥̲̯͈͓͚͖̤̥̰̱̗͎̘̮͖͍̥̖̹̯̟̮̦̲͎̞̳͖̩̬͉̟̘̖̦̱̙̺̟̣̙̗͍̭̭͔̺͎̠̮̹̰͓̺̤͇͔̠͆̃͗͋̈͒̿̒̈́̃̒̃͆̊̇̉̋͒̆́̃̃̋͗̑̎̒̉̓̊̄̓̎͂͊̊͒́́̅̽̀̅̂̒͂̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅr̴̡̛̛̮̘͔̝͇̮̩̩͓͙̪̖̬͙̪̭̘̯͛̉̆̂̈́̏̅̂̋͐͋̇̈̾͛̅͐̆̆̓͑̑̍̽́͑̾́̐̄̀̂̀̈́͌̊͆̓̃̋͊̆́͆̿̀̈́̓̀̈́̏́͋̅̋͆̔̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅr̵̘͔͕͓̐̓̿́́̑̈́̑̀͗̑̔̇́o̵̡̦͔̬̪̝̜͈̰̳̼̼̙̪̼͓̙̯͖̰̽̏̃̅̉̍̅́̑̐̐͊̂͆̅̄͗̊͘͝ͅr̵̡̨̧̦͖̳̜̫͓̫̣̲̻͉̦̪̝͔̫̬̰̫̘̬͙͈̠͓̫͙̳̠̿͋̇̋͑͛̇́͗̾̌̓͐̾͗́͊̑̿̐̿̈́̃̽̅̒̓͐̓̓̅͂̿̎̓̈́̀̐̉̌̏͋̈͋̍̅͑̉͂̑̃̓̂̌̈́̀̇͒͂̃̅͋͗͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̡̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̤̳͕̱̭̭̜̲̱̗̙̲̻͓͍͍̭͎̞͈̪̞̝̝̱̩͓͓̱̦̝̺̫̯̩̰̭̗̻̳̝̯̭͕̟̺̠͈͍̥̹̰͎͙̘̱̞̻̞͎̙̝̫̥̥͍͉̳̱̤̖͇̀̓͑͆̍̈́̽͒͒̄͌͘͜͜͜ ̴̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̪̪̦̣͚͚̪̩͙̰̞̗̜̮͓͕̳̹̜͔̠̝̥̖̪̖̫̰̩̘͚͍͖̦͓̖͙̮̦̞̘̙̥̘̞̻̮͓̥͕͎̣͚̞͇̤͈̦̫͈̪̩̹̏̾̓̈͊̑̈́̅̊̃͗͑͌͊͛̈̏́̃̓͑̃̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅȨ̴̡̨̛̛̝̜̞̫͎̣͔̱̺͇̳̮̰̪̮̭̼̘̞̠̥̥̼̱̜̹̝̹̦̹̻̥͚̮̥̺̟̖̩͍̟̦̰̼̻̮̙̭̹̯͔͚̠͓̳̗̼̖̖̖̖̼̬͕̥̜̻̗̈́̓̏͊͒̓̂̈́̎̿̀̓͒̈͊͊͊̿̄̓̓̽͋́̂̋̑̉̔́̒̑̃̇̌̃̔̾̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅŗ̷̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̛̺̮̟͉̣͙͓̪̱̝̮͚̭̪̜͉̥̫̫͉̝̝̩̞̜̼̗̻̮̯̞͉̗̬̫̲̰̟͕͔͉̹͔͙̱͚̤̰̳̰͍͙̘̼̯̞̥̗͚̞̤͈̰͇͔̥̙̘̈́̽̈́͛̅͒̔͊̎̊̃̿̈̈̏͒̐̏̈̒͋̅͊̈̎́̿̒́̃̂́͊̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅr̸̛̹̫̫̎̈́́͌̓̌͆̊̕ơ̵͈̗͔̮̙̮̪̳̪̣̰̘͈͔͈͍̱̖̱̎̽̈̒͌͂̒̒͑͐͂̑̾͌̓̔̋̍̀̎̇̈̄̋͛͊͌̀̈́̈́́̓͛̋̌͂͂̏̒̋̏̑͆͗̍̐̀̓͂̀̌̑͂͒̓̓͆̐̿́͂̄͊̂͑̔̕͘̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝r̷̢̨̡̨̢̛͓̣͚̜̥͈̲̼͕̲͎̠͙̙̺͖̣̦̫̞̜̣̱͚͕̣̤̳̺̖̰̲͙̭̣̺̘̬̲̖̫͈͓̣̟̟͇̟͎̖̼̣̩̖͔͍̝̟͍͔̝̤̙̜̗͔̹̰͈͕̪̘̪͕̭͐̂͑̍̒̀̈͗̂́͂̑͐̈́̈́̀͒̽̏͊̓̊͂̌̒͐͒̉͛̓̌́͌̓̂̉́̈̉̆͗̃́̈͊̈̓̆̈́̍̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̨͍͚̜͚̹͚̯̫̺̞̦͔̠͚̝̲͚̙̫̫̲͚͎̮͕̹̣͎͚͔̙̯͉̪̜̼̯̬͇̝͔̝͎̪̗̰̯͉͍̜̱̜̹͇̜̣͖̣͉̮̙͍͍͚̞̞̝̲̤̣͎̽̓͂̅͌̔́̈́͊͗͜ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̨͖̟͖̱͇̤͖̬̺͍̤̩͓̟̠̤͔̟̘̠̖̠̜̰̟͙͓̜̠̙̗͖̭̩̹̮̦̳̖̱̻̙̼̮͓͙̼̗̗̈̍̂͌̌͒̑̽͋̽̿̉͌̂̎̓̈̈̋̋̍̽͗̑̀́̍̉̈́̇̆̍̋̆́̽̑̆̉̄̾̀͛̃̎̋̏̋͊̒͑̈́̊͊͒̆̊́̃͂̎̋̈́̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝Ẹ̸̡̡̨̨̛̛̳͈̩̱̝̺̩̝̞̭̳̩̟̼̰͇̭̹̰̖̣̯̠̻̠̞̯̦̟̣̝̤̘̩͎̜̼̗͍̟͖̠̭͇̯̘͙̖͛̃̅͊̒̈́͐̀̿́̅͛̍̀̒͛͋̾̑̋̒̾͛͂̈́́̂̆͑̋̏̈́͜͝͠r̴͉̿͛͋́̈̍́͊̃̈́͑͛̄̍͌͌͆̎͘͝͝ŗ̴̛̛̰̳͕̫̱̪͚͈̹͍̣͔̹̞̩͍̖͚̭̪̳̔̾̈́̓̾̉̂̏̄͒̓͂̄́͑̅̊͆͗͋̓̓͂̽̍̈́̆͌̔̅̈̋͐́̃̈́̑̌́͂̒̃͛̑͌͗̉̈́͑̑͋̾̔̀̅̾̐͋̅̐̉͊̋̃̊͛͂̚̚͘̕̕̚͝͠o̵̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̙̠̗͙͚̜͇͎͕̮̪͚̘̟̩̟̼̣͔̜̫͈͎̗͚̰̞̜͔̞̰̙̗̯̹͈̻̲͎̼̼̘͔̻̲̻̠̘͓̘̺̲͔̥͕͔͈̞̹̠̣̬̼̭̺̝̹͙̯͍̍̓͊̊̒͆̾̔̑̆̄̐̄̌͗̿͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅř̶̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̧̛̦̰̮͈͚͖̠͎͚͉̳̖̝͎̗̜̹̯͎̩̗̤̮͖̖̖̰̤̝̲̣̖̻̦̞̞̱̹̲̖̭̹̳̪̱̖̭̣̼̬͖͚͎̲̃̑͆̓̓̊͋͗̋͆̈́͋͗̓̎̆̌͌̉́͋̀͂̃̅͊́̀͒́͂͑̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝.̸̤̖͕̆̂͐̃͑͗̓́̈́̅̅͑̾̀̒̑̀̎̾͛͌̂̂̌͒̀̇̍̃̓͂́͛͌̓̽͒͛̍͘͠͝͠͝͠͝ ̷̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̛̖̤͕͚̫̻̗̩̦̳̞͉̞̩͕̪͙̮̱̺̭̦̩̼͎̘̥̝̹͕̣̟̰̻̬͓̖̯̹̻̟̭͕̮̟̳͓͇͈̬͇̖̭͕̈́͂̾͛̏̉͆̋̏̒̌̎̐̋̎̋̒̑̀̔͑͊̓̿́̍͂͐̈́̀̇̍͗̋́͗̀͛̍̈́͌̑́̅̊̍́̅̉̏̏̐̂̆͋̽̊͆̍̈́͌̊̿̑͛͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̴̧̧̨̨̨̡̛̛̠͚͓̰̭̺̬̪̹͍̼̠̘͕̥̮̺͎̬͖̠̞̗͎̱̯̘͈͕̩̜͉̼̦̼̱̠̻̰̰͉̺͍̗͓͍̞̟̰͕̙̠̗̞̘̫̟͎͍̳͉͖͕̬̝̰̮̥́̀̃̈́͌͛̾̇͂̑̑̏͛͌͆̓̅̀̌̎̈́̀̋̓̓͛̀̓͌̆͛̽̉́̐̈́͗̋͌̾̾̓̈́̈́̌̔́͋̀̓̈́̄͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̷̗̱̫̰̞̳̤̱̬͓̺̉͐̏̀͊́̉̀́̕͠r̵̢̧̨̡̢̧͈̗̖̟̞̣̟͚͉̜̙͚̲̰̳̹̻̞̙̹̯̞͇̥͉͔͉̜͔͍̙̯͎̼̮̳̤̱̱̯͎̟̱̼̪̯͕͓̫̼̘̝͎̺̗̩̭͍̯̝̰̣͍̦̗̤͍̠̖̉̈́́̇͒̈́̊̅̒̈́̐͜͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̡̛̛͕͉͔̲͍̘̠͈̎̑̔̏̀̐͑̈́̂̌̂̃̉̂͋̂̇͊̄̽̅̓̅̎̓̌̆͛̂̈́́̉̈́͋̈́́̂̿͒̂̒̊̈́̏͆̃̎͂̒́̒͛̓̋̎̇̐̅̈́̕̚̚̚͠͠͠͝r̸̢̢̨̢̝̠̝̘̙̬̝̺͔͓̗̣̝͖̦͉̰̣̲̭̪̪͓̹̈͂̾̍͆̈́͊͐͝͝͠ͅͅ.̶̢̡̧̧̪̺̖̫̙̲̥͍̹̗̮̠͍͔̗͇͖͓̭̹̺͚̦͙͓͇̞̜̰̘̗̭͔͕͓͕̯̺̹̩̘̮̳̭̺͈̩͈̱̠͉͎͕̜͚͔̖̞͙̘̟͇͚̖̬̭͑̄́͜͜͜ͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̡̮͙̲̞̮̮̫̫͉͇̙̮̟̖̙̯̭͈̼͙̪͕͔̯̙̥̜̪̞͓̖̭̦͙̩͙̼̣̣̖̼̩̙͇̣̜̻̟͕̪̞̦͓̜̤͙̯̭̠̦̙̟͕̭͖̗̳̀̈̋̒̍̅̌́̀͒̾̽͆͊̑̎̏͊́̽̊͋͗́̀̃̾̈̕͠ͅͅͅE̵̡̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̛̱̹̰̳̝̼̰̯̪̝̲̲͕̞̙͔̤͕̜͔͔͔̤̳̻̙͚̥̳͇̹͔̮̙͚͚͇̟̙̭̪͚͙͇͓̤̬͚̳͓̱̠͍͕̲̻̻̼̖̾̾̎̉̔͊̋͌̀͊͑̍͛͋̀̀͌̌̋͗̿̌̓̾̂̈́̏̆̈́͂̅̃̂̐̒̍̍̿̐̇́̾̀̑̈́̌́̾̍̒͊̀̆̃̀͐͐̍̾̈́͋̔̑̈́̆̅̒̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅr̶̨̨̧̡̛̫͇̤̲̝̰͔͇̘͚̻͖̣̠̘̖̹̤̜͈̫̞̻͖̭̪̬̲̹̱̤̦͇͙͓͈̠͗̋̉͛̈́̐͒̾́̏̅̀̒̂̿́̃̉̆͑̉͑͆̈́̄̆͂̉͑͌̽̅̿͆̊̐́́̓͆̍̈́̃͆̽͆͋́̀̄̅̿̒̇͌̿̇̌̅̄̀̈́̎͑̈̔̿̈́̎̽̕͘̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅŗ̵̧̧̡̨̟̼̠̙̬͚͙͍̮̝̯͈͔̫̜̬̬̮̬̝͍͚̖̼͈͔̮͔͉̘̘̫̱͕̹̱͖̪̦̝͎͍̪̰̬͔͍̻͍̮̱̞̹̙̱̪̞̜͙͔͍̭͚̙̭̏̿̄̃̆́̒̽̄͒̍̔̽̋̿̏̓̆̐̀̀̉̋̅̀̈̀̓̍̎̉̓́͛̇̉́̓̿̍͐͂̇̑̊͌́̒̐̐̌͋̂͘̕͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅo̴͙̞̝͕̖̭̹͕̣͎̤̣͊͆̅̓̆̏̓̓́̃͋͊̅̃̐̽͂͊̎͆̏͒̈́̇̈͗̀̾́͐̉̇̑̑̈̈͂̍́͂̐̚̚͜͝͝͠r̵̟͍̥̿̄̍͐͒̓̓͠.̸̢̥̝̳̟̺͎̙͎͕̙̺͕͖̝̦̜̓̋͐̂̑̇͐̀̓̿͐̽̍͊́̐̑̽̉̍̃͘͠͠ ̸̧̧̢̨̥̫͖͙̱̯͎͉̭̲̻̣̰̤̫̟̝̲̮̪̪̆̌̒̀́̊͋͂̂̈͗͐̓̎̌͠E̴̡̢̹̰͍̘̯̩͙̖̜̤̼̠̮̖̯̖̭̥̳͔͚͑̐̑͗̓̽͝ͅȓ̷̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̖͚̱̜̮̬̦̻̳̣̟̪̙̹̺͓̪̝̲̠͈̝͔̻̜͓͙̩͇̫̬̝̘̟̙̪͈̺̟͖̥̦͇̘͎̟̠̜͕̹͇̤̖̖̙̯̞̺̱̼̲̥̍̈̾̂̈͒͊̔͂͆̅̌́̎͛͂͘͘ͅͅͅͅr̴͚̙̬̝͈͍̠͙̮͉̩̣͇͎̬̩̺̳̟̼͎̰̄̎̄̓̈́͐͋̽̿̽̈̅̓̀̅́̓̃̓͋̀̉̂͐͆͒̒͌̒͂̀̿̊͑͐͒͒̓̓̈͑͑̇̐̍̚̕̕͠͝͝͝ō̷̡̡̧̹͉̲̳͎̫̦̥̪̼̮̦̜͙͈̻̙̖̲̲̺̣̮͙͇̤̈́͗͋̆̊̏̄̑͒̓̆̍̀̽̑͛̅̾̐̂͜͜ŗ̸̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̛̛͍̝̰͔̮̘̫̠̲̹̼̣̣͈̤͖̗̣̘͕̞̖̬̜͖̫̭̩͖̝̰̦̖̦̗͖̖̦̯̖̣͍̠͖̲̗̣͙̮̼̼̖͈̣̮̩͎͇͕̙̟͓̣̟̞̦̗͛̋́͗̌̎̋̏͑͛́̂̐͌͊͆̄̋͌͗͊̏͒̆̌͛́͒̀̍̄̅̋̅͌̉̊͂̓̈́͌̉͐̒̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̧̡̧̡̛̛͇͔̪͈̫̫͖͓̖̥̰̥͓̟̰̺͈̞̭̱̞̮̩̪͉̦̼̯̟̥̪̝̟̻̬̦̳̫̝͔͇̼͉̩̟̙̥̲̤͉̞͈͉͈͇͍̳͖̥͚̫̖͖̈̎̀̀̾́̓͗̈́̇̌̓̉̌͗̄͊͆͒͌͛͗͗̌̑̅̄͌̿̅͑̑̑͌̇͋̒̃͌̆̓́̔̓͛͘͘͘ ̴̢̢̡̧̨̛̖͇͕̼̞̦̭̞͙̭͔͎̹͎̝̙͚͙̻̹͖̜̜̘̺̻̠̘̼̱͓̗̪̳̟͉̖̩̹͓̗̱̖̞̩͖̼̘̎͑̿͊̈́̅̏͊̀̎͑͗̿͊́͆͑͑̇́̃̉̌̀́́͐͂̓̓̏̕͘͜͝Ē̶̢̡͔͔̩̹̭̳̤̘̫̬̥̖̜̱͎͖͖͎̺̲̼̠͈̫̙̭͉̤͙̬͍̟̬̬̫͕͚̳͇̰̺͓̺̼͓̘͎͉͉̪̰͉̘͔̲̣̞̩̳͍͈̻͖̿͑̀̌̏̐̉̓̐͒̈̑̾͒̾̾͐̋̈͌̈́̃̈́̓̅̐̊͛̾̊͊́̓̒͒́͒̍̑̾̊̈́̊͛̍̔̇͑̇̀͑̚͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͝r̸̨̨̨̢̧̡̛̲̫͓̻̺͓͉͖̥̘̬͔̥͇͓͇͎̪͖̹̺̳̳̺͎͍̰͖̲͙̯͇̲̞̯̞̲͍̦̯̭͎̃̋͆̉͂̆̎̾͗̉͆̀̓̀̀̔̀̋̒́̈́̄̿̃̑̏̆̉͌͑͑͗́̏́͆̀͊̓͆̄͊̈́͆̈́̈́͌͐̒͆̑̈́̈́̎̊̕̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅr̸̡̛̰̝̼̠̖͕͇̪̞̈́̏̈́̄̽͗̌̏̐͛̉̏̓̒͋̀͌̓́̽̾̐̈͐̉͑̐̍̈͒̓̈́͊̐̏̈́̋͌̇͂̀̍̑̓͋̈́͗́̈́̍̎̀̽͋̈́͐̅̉͋̐̆͂̂̈̽͊̒̔̉̊̾̌̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝ơ̵̢̡̛̛̛̬̜̩̗̰̭̲͖͖̟̹̦̝̣͈̘̤̰̺̲̦̯̱͉͖̜̺̹̦̠͕͔̣͉̬͎̰̳̻̰̘̩̲̝̝͎͆̇̔͐͑͒̀͋̋̉͊͋̐̈́̏̿́̓̀̏̉̀̀̌̐̉́͂̈́͒͌̈́̃͂̊̓͗̅͌̔͒̀̔̌͌̐͆̆̅̽͑̑̾̍͋̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅr̴̢̡̨̛͔̜̟̞̤̱̯̥̬̤̥̯͔̫̗̫̭̗̣͉͓͕̱̼̟̤̭̟͖͎̤̤̝̜̖̍̆̂͆͒͑̆͌̔͗̽̇̐̑́͛̑̿̆͗̀̽̌͒͂̃͑̌̈̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅ.̶̢̧̡̢̢̢̱̻̼̦͔̖̯̝̜̱͈͙̟̮̦͚̻͙͈̮̯̣̥͍̥̠͕̩̼͈͈͇̰̩̮̺̺̥͈̺͍̹̬͈͚̣̘̤̮͖̣͇̗̲͙̬̝͎̲̃̈́́́̌̉̓̓̾̏̿̈̎̃͛̈͆̋͛͗̍́̃̀̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̛̘̞͈̫̝̤̹̟͓͈͙̝̤̞̮̲͎̣͈̭̻͖͈͔͇̦͈̖͓̠̮̥̣̞̩̘̲̭̥͍̙̹͙͇̥̱̹̠͍̉̑̕͜͜ͅͅȨ̸̢̢̳͇̣̻̗͙̣̣͈͔̜̱̼͓̙͚̯̮̮̥̫̇̐͂̂̚ͅr̷̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̨͓͔̲͈͙̺̮̟̻̠̺̞̣̟̲͕̘͖̗̳̱̫̟̠͇͍͓̮̼̠̪͓̻̱̬͍̭̮͇̱̖̗̱̱͕̘̘͇̳͇̙̠̺̰̲̻̯̘͖̻̜̼̯̱̲̳̩̐̋͐̐̓̑̈̍̎̀́͌̀͘͜͜͜͜͠ȓ̸̛͖͖̞͚̲͙̠̫̻͖̳̭̻̼̱̘̳̩̝̝́͆̅̑̉̀̉́̑̈̀̈̃͑͛̒̕ͅơ̶̢̛̝̗̱̻̜͈̗̣̮̱̻̙̗̗͇͓̹͚͇̑͛̉̈́͆̈́͒̄͛̾͗̌́̔̈̉́̈́̾̽͆̐͊̌͐͒̈͂͑͋̽̋̋̑͆̀͐̆̈́̈́͋́̾̆̂̀́̃̂̈́̍̔̾̉̍̾̇̕̚̕̚̕͘͝͠ͅr̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̽͛͂͊̽̉͆͆̀̀̀̆͗͂͛̅̌̀̐́͛͒͋̀̇̑̆͊̌̒̈͆́͂̄̈́̉̅͛̈̇̌̈̇̒͘͘͝͝͠͝͠.̵̡̡̛̛̠̹͚̮̮̣̼͎̗͈͙̯̩̾̆̈́̌̎̈́͐́̏̇̅̇̊̉̏̊͂̾̿̀̄̅͛̃͌̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̞̪̙͎̲̦͉̥̮̪͎̪͙̳̦̤͕̞̱̮͖̦̳͎͈̭͓̟̗͉̠̝̙̫̞͎̰̰̣̥͓͕̤͖͍͉̺̘̝̳͇͙͇̫̺̮̞̘̱͎͉̘̫̙̬͚̟͖̘̮͙̠͚̊̀͑́̃̂̋̈̀̆̊̉̂͆̍̋̎͋͛̿̆̇̑̾̂̿͊͂͒̍̾͛͐̉̓͋̓̔̃̿̈̒́͛́̈́̀́̑̽̔̊̓̒͒̀̉̒̂͂̌̾͋̈́̀̉̍̊̓̐̐̅̚͘̕̚̕͝͠͠͝͝ͅĖ̸̡̡̧͖̣̞͔͕͕̪͙̼̪̦͈͇̯̤̞̠̪̰͉̻̀̋͋̒͗̂̿̓̾͑͒̈́̾̏̓̌̌͛̍̀͗͗̄̃̒̐̒̾̔̏̈́́̄̓͊̓̊͊́̐̓͋͗̀́̄̏͋̄͂̑̂́͛̽̓̊̌̄́̈́̿͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͠r̴̢̡̡̛̜̤̥̲̩̟̝̩͉̤̳̞͎͔̝͖͈͇͚̔̾̈̀̅͌̽͂̒̈͛͝r̶̢̡̡̧͍̱̪̗̟̝̪̠͇̮͖̟̘͉̺͕̣̤̥̜̗̝̜͚͎̤̭̬̩̤̩͎̰̙̣̻̙̬̘͍̳̀̆̃̍̈̿͊̇͐̍͜͜͝͠o̷̧̧̧̧̢̡͖̩̹̗̭̯͔̝̫̗͎̤̯̰͔̪͈̹̺̤̻͕͍̳̞̤͈̝̲͔̤̺̮͚͎̯̩̪̞̙̺̠̗̩̼̠̝̊̆͆̓͂̾͂́̔͑̌̈͘͜͝͝ͅr̸̨̧̛̰̩̦͎̭͕͚͇̖̰̪̪̦̞̞̟̣̬̘̞͔̘̞͈̺̝̪͉̻͔̳̬̮͍͙̦͔̖̭̞̠̝̐̒̐͗͐̌̇͐́̒̑̋̔͌̄̾̎̉́̀͆̂̂̃̍́̋̑̊̓̄̋̆̍̈̍̀̇̈̓̋̋̂̓̓͌̀͐̒͛̿̆̀̈̈́͌̊̃̅̐̈́͊̀̇͊̃̂̈́̄̈́̈́̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ.̷̡̢̧̡̧̼̭̳̦̖̦̺̭̫̘̘͕̲̝̲͓̩̩̦͉̘̺̤͖͉͎̞͇̰̿̌̏̾͒̄̂́̀͋̍́͋̅̅̋̆̾̈́̃̔͊͊͋͐̒̈̃̓̿̿͒͜͝͝͝ ̵̧̢̡̡̡̛͙̫̼͔̥͕̘̭̬̹͕͚̮̗͇̪̮͚͔̭̫̭̘̺̥͓̪͍̜͕̦̹̼̝͖̲̪̮̳̼̗̗̹̠̫̤̝̝̥͉̱̪̟͔͔͇̮̝̦̭̣̞̪̟̾͂͐̋͑̈̒͒̊͆̏͂̍͛̃̀̂̈́́̈́̉̌͒̈́͐̒͒̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅE̸̛̛̞̗̯̞̹͎͖͉͍̰̼͖͔͚̝̟̞̘̲͓̟͓̞̞̪̫̐́̊͆͗̋̈͆̏͋̒̑̏̽͑̇͗͒̆͗̎̽̀̾̋̃̄̽̑̐̋̍̆̈́̋̐̄̂͊͗̌̄̾́̆̽͋͂͐͐͒̈́̀̈́̅̏̃͗͑̓̏̎͐̿̆̍͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝r̵̡̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̛͇͈̞͔̤̯͙̱͖̝̣̱͖̼̳̱͇͇̜̲̺͔̘͚͎̠̭̭̣̜̳̰̖̗͔̥͎̙͍͔̞̰̭̠̻̻͉̰̯͕̪̣̙͈͖̘̪̗̫͔͎̟̳̝̫̠̫̞̱͓̲̐̓̓̈͛̈́̍̂͜͝ͅr̴̢̡̡̻̤̟͇̺̫̙͉̣̲̲̫̝͔͔͈̗͊̅̄͆̽̇͊̉̓͐̾͑̾̒͊͂̅̀̅́̑̈̀̓͋͑̿̄͆̒͂̀͒̎͛͐͂̆̈́̕̚̕̚͠͠͝͠͝ờ̶̢̲̝̦͖̝̘͕͚̩̝͚̲̭̜͖͕̺͉͆̈́̽̓̃̀̈́̒̐̂͊̒̍̋̃̌̎́̍̄̂͊̏̅̈́̾̓̋͐̈́͌͊̊͆̐̊͆̃̆͆̽̾͛̈́̔̃̂̇̽̅̌̓͂́̓͋̊͑͂̈́̇͐̈́͆̏̎̆͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ŗ̶̡̨̢̫͕̺̮͙̥̯̳̝̠̮̲̬̞̯͓̥̱̖͔̪̘͇͈̣̪͖͉͉̤͙̭͍̩̜̫̲̭̞̜̣̺̜͎͔̻̭͙̹̣͖̥̙̝͉̳̠͍͍̣͂̌̈́́͛̆̓̊́̉́̈͑͊̂́̎̈̽͊̓.̷̧̨̧̹̖̺͖̖̭̙͚̻̳̘͖̺̬̯̞͓͓͚̼͉͉̳̦̘̹͍̙͇̯̲͎̜̖̱̺͚̭̫̥͇̤̩̩̣̰͙͎͓̥̖͈͔̲̬̬̮̦̥͔̉̐̋̀̇̊̍̊̌̅̍͂̒̊̓̓̿͂̏̂̌̌̈́̓̈̀͒͑̈́̒̇̉̽̃̉̕̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̡̨̧̖͖̥̫̩̦̭̪̭̟͍̣͔͙̰̜̯͈͎͈͔̣͍̹̺͖̗̠̬̥̼̻̤̫̲͎̗̹̗̙͙̪̅̋͂͌́̏̀̈́̽̀̌̍̕͜͜ͅͅĖ̸̡͉͍̟̺̰̠̭̬̯̥̠̗͚̗̮̙̰̣̟͉̹̙͓̅̏̈́͐̀͒͋͊̓̆̎́̄͋͗̍̈́̍̆͆̈́̀̽̐̈́̉̂̏͋͋͗̍̓͐̉́̃̿̎́̚͘͜͝͠ͅṙ̴̨̭̪͕̟̣̪͍͔̼̫̘͙͖̳̘̤̟̲̯̖̙͍̝͉̭͑͆̍̔͗̌͂͊̓̽͗̓̂͂͊̈́̿̂̃͆̎́̏̏̚̕͝ͅͅr̷̛̛̛̟̫͕̱̩̣̠̼͓̗̠͖͕̹̠̗͆͂̒̍̄̒̾̓͋͆́̄͒͂́̅͆̈̔̈́͛͋̂̽̊͆̄̈́͆̎̈́̿̂́̓̋̉̒̓͑̒̍̔͋͑͒̒͌̏̓̄̿͆̅̂̋̓̉̈́̑͒̈́͂̌̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ǫ̵̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̹̗̹̥̙̺̰̖̦̹̜̼͈̼̖͈̖̪̼͎̮̟͚̣̙̭͕̺͎̥̦̠̝́̽̉̒͐̉̉̀̑̑͌̔̃̃̀͋͛͋̆͗̽̋͗͌̆̉̆̀̒̂̅̂̓̌͊̃́͛̌̍̈́̒͛̀̉̄̀̓̿̏̂̓̎̒͊͗̾̍̔͘̕̕͜͠͠͝ͅr̴̡̛̛̛̖̰͔͔̖̣̖̫̝̞̲͕͍̰̬̤̘̘͇̥̪̲̩̥͕̔̄̌̒̈́̎̅́͆͌̾͋͑̒̑͒̓̊̆͆̂͋̈́̄̍̀̀̿̎̄̅͛͂͗͛̾̿͒̿̈́̈̌̒͑̏̌̉̈́̾̑͘͘͜͝͝͠͠.̵̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͔͕̰̻̫̞̦͓͔̻͎̪̬̘̰̝̯͇̮̜̯͎͔̜͎̩̫̦̮͋́̅̋͊̎̆͛̆̿́̏̅̀̄͂͋͗̐̾̾͛͑͐͌̅́͋̑̉̿̂͒̊̈́̀̀͌̋̉̌̉̃͂̐̔̂͆̋͐̉̽̈̏͒̅͆̃̇̿̂͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̴̡̛̛̥̮̜̖̠̝̞̦̠̮͖̏̈́̾̍̉̐̓̐̏̽̓̐̌̾̈́̿͐̀̾̏̈́̆͛̎͂̿͛̋͋̐̽̍̈̑̍͗̏͌͌̽͘͝͠͝͝E̷̢̨̢̡̨̨̛̙̲̝̮͖̯̯̻̞͔͇̖̬̳̬̩̘͈̮̪̥̳͍̱̦̗̭̻̰̻̖͕͇͕̟̮̫̟̪̻̣̠̹͇͎̟̩̠̠̱̲̮̞̩̺͖͔̖͌̌͊̐̀̒̓̿̇̉̀̾́̆̅̾̂̓̎̓̍̇̓̿̎͘͜͜͝͠ͅr̵̨̧̢̛̠̖̰̳̱͓̲̳̭͈͔̪̝̞̪̤̓͂͂̎͐̀̈́̋͒͋̒̒̊̈́͐͐̃̈́̈́͋̃̒̀̉̇̽̒͗̏̊͊̎̊͑̋̈̾̽͑̏̈́̈̓͆͗̑͌͂͂̑̔̌̂̀̀̈́͒́̎̈́́̅͐͌̃̐͘͝ͅr̷̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̰̘̳̗̟͙̤̪̰͚̳̟̫͈̮͎͎͙̙͚̰͓͖͕͙͓̱͎̟̝̳̣̫̦͔̬͔͇̣͚͎͇̮͎̟̟͇͙̯͕͈̱̩̯͚̟̽̇̎̾̒̎͗͗͑̃̓̋͗̐̄̌͋̒̅̒̊̐̌̾̈́̎͐̐̇͒̌̈́̓̀̊̾̿̋̎͂̽͒̒̊̎͒̈̏̀͒̓̃̐̐͊̎͌̒̆̏̀͐͋̍̃̒̔͛̃͊͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠ơ̶̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̮̘̺̦̼̬̥̞̫̥̫̜̣̣̦̜͕̯̦͕̠͖̮̥̟̟̱̳̟̰̜̯͉͎̳͍͉̺̭̜̞̙̤̙̔̈̽̐̉̈͐͛̋̈́̐̀̓̋͐̀͂͗͛͒̊̆̈́̂͐͑̌̄̀̈͐̐͆́̏̀̈́̀̌́̈́͘̚̚̚͜͠͝ͅͅṟ̸̨̡͎̦̱͉̠̲̞̗̲̠̙̪͑́̎͛̍͜.̶̢̡̛̛̙͍̤̪̹̬̪͇͖̳͈̤̹͙͕̼̲̬̮̲͉̺̹͚̻͚̩̦̦̣͗́͌͆̔̏̆̓̀̑͛͛͒͐̄́͑̌͊́̓̈́̌̔̈̊̄̒̀̒̂̋͆͒͂̉͆̃͗͒̑́̃͊́̄̏̋̋̾̈͊̄̎́̏̐̾͋̋̆̐̂͑͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̜͖̤̰̘̫̮̳̞͔̟̯̗̹̺̱̮͎͈̘̬͕̻͈̳̤̼̺̟̱͕̼̙̫̦̥̖̘̮̖̮̮̮̱̳̲̘̱̯̫̰͖̯̏͊̐̀́̉̀̍̇̂̈́̂̐͗̐͒͘͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̭̮̠̲̬̥͉̐͊̌̉̃̋̿͛̆̆̀̒͑̏͑̊̀̓̒̊̓̓̀̉̈́͊̍̂͌͛͌͊̒͊̎̐̽͗̇͑̈́̉͗̽͗̔͊́̂̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͠͝͝ͅr̶̢̛̭̼̟̜̘̖̺̥̺̯̫̠̹̪̟̬̀́̄̾͌͒̇̔̃̐͆͐̈́̇̇̈́̈́͒͗̃͛̓̏̏̆̈́̊̄̿̊̈́͐̽͒͆̀͘̕̕͝͝͝ͅr̸̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̹̞͚͉̱̭̖̩̗̠̩͈̳̣̬͓̯̝̰͙͉̮̯̮̥͕̠̠̞̝͚̹͊́̈̎̽͌́̉̈̒͑̊̽̂͒͌̎́̓̽͒̈̎̅̇̓͆̓̽̐̒͑̎́́̊̈́̔̒͂̆͊̍̆̇̓̈́̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ō̸̧̨̡̧̢̬̼̖̯͈̭͓̯̹͚̮̝͚̳̠̤̥̩͎̞̰̘͈̬̗̩̖͖̖̳̱̖̯̺̥̘̱͔̺͖̜̜̭͇̮̤̩̮̦͖͙̮̺̤̪̭̙̲̞͇̺̣̺̼̦̳͉̦̏͐̈́̍͂̈̈́̿̈̆͋̋͋̈̒̑͌̉̈́̑͂̆̿͗́̂̕̕͘͝͝͝ͅr̴̢̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̼̹̹̯̩͈̜̝͔̖̟̮͎̼̤̟̘̱̼̺͓̹̰̗͕̦̥͉͎̯̝̞̞̲̜̫̮̳͔͔͚̰̲̙̥͉̲̼̱͖͎̦̣͍̝̄̃͌̀̈͊̄̅̐͋̽̽̍͑̀̓͌̿̐̔̈́̎́̐̎̈́͊͂̓̄͂̓̈́͋̏͑̌̓̅̆̈́̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ.̵̡̧̨̢̼̞̹͎̪̯͔̦͚̟̭̳͉̳͍͙͇͍̜͓͍͇̝̬̝̺͕͍̘̱̤̩̺̭͉̰̻̥̙͙̘̻̙̳̠̯͈̳͈̙͎̬̼͉͙̻͇͎̻̯̜̌̈́̄͑̄̈́̈́̔̽͂̈̅̑̓͊͆͋͆̀̓̓̎̃̈́͂̋̃͐͊͐͛̿́͊͐̊̈́̽̕͘͘͜͜͝͝ ̴̢̦̪̩̹̺̲̪̺̞̬͙̬̟̲̳̤͕͚̥̺͔̜̤̝̫̝̤̟̗͉̱͙̹̱̟̤̪͎̲͌̒ͅĘ̶̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̭̺̲͍͇̤̺̺͇̤̤̯͎͇͉̙̱̻̬̣̟͖̻̬̲̲̳͕̻͎̬̫̩̟͖̟̺̮̯̩͙̫̤͉͚̦͈̝͕͓͓̮̝̳͓͙̫͍̰̟̥̻͉̯̳̳͍̠̙̌̑͐͛͑̽̈́͗̆̏̈́̓̿́̅̃͛̓̀̐̑̍̅͆͆͐̈́́̈͛̄̅̄͊̈̃̋̈́̅̈̈́͂̈́͑͂̒̅̉̌̈͐͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅr̶̡̧̢̛̛̮͓̯̫̩͔̺̻̳̰̱͍͕̣̞͔͍͈̘̝͖̤͔̼̙̪̪̥̬͚͚̝̲̝̘͉͓̟̟̟͙̋̈̔̀̃͒̃̑̾͊̂̌̊̍͒̓̉͊̉́̅͑͑̈̏͛̿̓̋̿̐̑͒͂͋͊͛͋̍͊͛͋̈́̈́̈́́͊̋̿̄͛̇͐͛͊͒͒̀̓̑͑̄̑̃̈́̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅŗ̷̭̓̎͑̾̈́͐̓ǫ̵̨̧̡̡̢̘̪̙͉̭̲̟̞̞̠̜͇̲̩̖̹͚̼͉͎̹̲̰̳̙̙̻̩̤̘̝͓̻͔̩̻̘̺̹̤̜̖͔͉̲̯͉̣̯͇̺̘̺̯̮͚͙͈̹̞̣̠̰̯͈̗͕͚̲̲̲̩̲̺́̆̽̽̀̿̇̇͛̉̒̂͌͒̀͑̆͒̓̍̽͂̈́̔̒̈́̀͛̔̔̑̿̚͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅŕ̶̨̢̧̨̢̡̗͚̞̞̯̮̥͕̮̤̣͍̲̻̩̥̘̺̣͍͓̙͙̤̰̗̳̣̪͚̯̩͚̜̳͕̲̘̯̳̞̬̟̱̦͕̬̱̭̟̬̤͎̥̜̰̦̺̩̌͂̂̒̔́͐́͛̊͂͛̈́̔̌͆̀̊͗̈͆̀́̂̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅ.̷̧̡͈͍̙̹͔̙͈͇̦̲͔̻̤̣̺͔͍͍̬̹̺͇̬͚̖͓̳͈̼̝͔͍̞̱̺̫͇̺͆̓̈́̆̇ ̸̗̥̎̾̊̓̏͑͆̿̆̿̚̚͜E̶̢̢̧̡̡̛̜͖͖̺̱̖̻̫͓͚̬̭̩͇͚̱̻̙͉̩̗̦̩̻͚̙̻̭̭̹̼̟̗͈̪̯̪͚̙͇̓̃̈́̇́̅͌̎͑̎̏̎͛̈́͆́̃͑̀̀͌̀̉͋̓̂͑̒̋̓̓͐̄̃̍̇͆̏͋͂͊͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝ŗ̴̧̧̡̤͓̖̜͈͕̱̬̞̼̱̮̘̟̟͓̬̜͓̬̩͓̩͙̣̳̠̬̫͇̯͕̜̯̳͚͍̞͚̜̤̟͎̠͉̲͙̭̩̭̬̬̻͈̤̥͍̞̺͕͔̩̝̤͓̠̗̪̩̗̟̠͊̆̐͒̀̆̈́̏̂́̓̊̆̅̇̅̎͗̊̋̀̍̔͌̑̑̕̕͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̴̡̛͙̪͍͔̥̖͇͈̹̥̥͇̖̤̥̝̮̪̞̰̤͕̪̲̭͇̘̤͖̬̯̺̙͖̦̝̮̘͓̜̼͈̟͚̩͎͉̖̳͔̣̠͔͚̗̣͙̼̞̘̝͎͚̍͂̑̋́̊̂̈͌̌̎̅̈́̉́͂̄̌̄̇͘̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅǫ̵̢̨̡̢̡̡̧̡̭͈̭̦̩͕̹̬̮͓̫͔͉̮̜̭̘̭̗̹͖̬̮̮̮̻̰̟͉̜͖̯̖̻̺̩̫̩̞͈̞̝̞̠̪̝̠̳̗̬̩͍̯͚̘̤͕͔̭̭͛̉̀̀̎̽̓͋̆̌̀̇͌̈́͊̏̈̀̒̊̔͐̍͂͋̈́̄̓͂̓͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͝r̶̢̛͖͎̪̯̹̱̯̹͙̼̝̣͖̘̪̝͖̝̣̻͓̪̬͔̜͖͙̮̼͚̯̜̞͙̘̲̹̝̰̭̱̻͔͎̝̳͇̬̖͕͓̻̺͕̪̹̹̳͙̗̘̭̫̰̝̓̿͒̀̿̅͊̀͊̊̇̿͗̀̂̿́̋̅̋̅͐̈́͊̆̀̑̓̐̒̓̓̓͑̈̀̄̎̃̃͑̍̈̿̒͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̨̢̢̛̜̻̙̣̫̠͕͍̹̪̰̗̰̺̬̟̖͕͙̩͚̫̰̝̥̗͇̜̯̪̀̃́̍̇̑̄̿̆͆̈́̿̈́̎͛̇͂̄̑̑̄̎̀̾͋͆͆́̏̑̅̆͆̊̕͠ͅ ̷̨̡̛̛̳͖̞͕͇͎̦̩̟͈̜̥̖̳̲͉̑̀́̐̄͊́̐͌̔̒̈́̊́́̆̍͐̀́̒̌͐͆̍͋̍͆͊̆̎̀̃͌͆̔̄̆͐̎̉͑̈́͐̊̇̆̓͊͌̒̍̒͊̕͘͜͝͝͝͝Ḝ̸̢̡̨̝̘̪̫̘̲̣̦͚͔̺͎͕̻̦̱̘̻̞̩̦͕̞͕͚̗̮͕̺̪̣̻̱̝̜̲̭̝͔̣̹̝̃̓̒̆̂͐̓̔̋͋̆̂̅͒̿͜͜͝͝r̸̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛͖̙̩͓̯͍̜̯̱̭͈̻͈̬̲͚̝͉͓͕̫͔͙͔͙̺̝̤̥̫̞͔̰͈̳͚͚̬̺͉̯̗̩͉̤̮̠̪͍̳̗͓̞͕͓̻̙͑̍̏͐̓́̈́̊͛̂̀͊̓͒̆̈́͒͛̏͌̐̐̈́̓̀͌̈̅̄͑̏̓̓̓̐͗̀̅̿̈́̆̐̊̓̒̿̀̅̀̿͋͂̀͐̇̈̽̈́̈́͘̕̚̚͝͝͠͝r̷̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̛͖̜̠̺̣̣͔̯̲͍̗͉̳̖̫̺̱̯͓̲͖̯̬̼̯̬̼͕͎̜̮̻̠͚̩̲̤̗͓̻̗̣̬̻̯͙̤͎̪͖̳͖̤̮̫̤̗̱̙̮͇̲̙̰͍̝̠̻̰̦̅̊͆̉̊́̄̾̊͑̂̃͑̈́͗̔̊͆͑̅̓̔̓̂͆̉̆̋̏̽͒̀͒̄͂̀͊̂͊̎̉̍̽̄̌̅́̒̀̂̏̍̒̌̒̏̓̉̑̊̄̑͐͌͆̎̌͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅô̶͇̘͉̻̦̗̥̣̺̳̮̗͚̼̖̞͚̦̖̣̼̟̦͇͉̻̔̾͆͐͘͘͠r̵̡̧̢̛̙̩̞̺̞̯̜̼̪͉̗̼͓̞̩̭̫͙̖̜̀̉̋̓̇͊̌͂͑͊̈́̀͒̌̈́̈̂͋̇̇̃͗̿̃̐́͑̎͂̾̈̃͋̈́͌̋͒̏̊̆͆͒͗̕̚͘͝͝͝.̴̢̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̱͓̳̤͚̣̥̮̯̙͎̗͕͕̰̥͚͇͇͇̭̣̯̣̝̣͔̟̦̻̣͉̠̪̘͙̍͆̀̋͐̒̓͜͜͜͝ͅͅ

...

...

...

…

...

.̷̫͔̟̈́̒͠.̶̦̭̌̓͠.̸͎̭̎̀

̴̮̖̗̈́̇͐

̶͙̇̄.̴͖̱͒͜.̸͎̇̒.̴̲͇̑

̷̹̔

̵̥̀.̸̯̯̅̐͂.̶̯͓̎.̶̨͖̈́̎

̷̨̣̒͆͋

̵̬̋.̴̺͐.̷͍͋̂.̸̡̦̟͐̿͂

̷̦̅

̷̮͕̪̾̇̈́…̶̜̣́̎

̷̱̟̄̅

̴̨̩̲͗̌

̷̹̈́…̶̪͖̦̎̿͗

̴̖̀̂

̵͎̄…̸̪̒

̴̲̓

̵̗͈̌̉̕…̷͇͔̐̔.̵̣̳̅

̴̡̨̝̈́̽

̴͎̈́͠/̶̥͗͒/̴͖̞͗̎̅C̵̫̳͖͊̚r̴̡̝̽̓̋ỉ̴̗͇̬t̷͕̊ĩ̸̙̽͘c̴̺̓̏a̸͉̣͑l̵̬̟͉̓:̸͍̿̈ ̴̹̹̋̚M̷̖̣͂́͊a̸̹͝r̸̨̼͆̄͝s̷̮͙̰̃͠ ̷̤̤̀̉̈O̵̗̓́̔p̷̽̒̽͜e̴̹̫̓̌r̷̙͙̊̒a̶̭͚̪̋̉̉t̵̨̽͑i̷̡̺̔͒͜o̶͓̞̓ṇ̷͇̓̾ā̸̟̼̪l̴̨̼̎̈́̚ ̴̨̖̙̓̉S̸̩͕̦̄͗͠y̵͇̤͓̋s̵̼̾̄͜t̵̰͖̔̿͝è̴̼̫̗̀̍m̶̱͗̚s̸̠̳̈́̆ ̵̨̥͘͠A̵̜͆͂͘g̸̻̀ģ̶̋͐̿ṙ̶̠͍̔̑ȉ̸͍̣̱p̷͔͖̓i̵̡̠̿n̵̬͑́̌a̷̩̓͑̋ ̶͓̐E̶̝̽͒ď̵͚͍̣̉͊i̴̳͐͆t̷̡͍̿͆̂͜ǐ̵͈̂̍ò̴̩̫̀n̵̺͛ ̶̤͚̬̓̓v̷̨̗̄͂͋1̴̯̥͚̇5̶̯̣̄͊̈́4̶̛̱̔͊.̵͍̥͛3̵͌̽ͅ4̷̻̕5̸͇̊6̵̨̀̍͝7̷͚̇͘3̶̢̖͙͌ ̸̫̑͊h̸̞̿̑ä̶̤͉́̆s̴͓͑͊ ̷̟͉͆͋͂f̸̮͑͆â̷̬͆́i̵͉̬͉͂l̴͔̑̽͝e̵̡̠͌̇̚d̵̨̨̓̉̃ ̶̻̯͋͗̈t̶͉̪̺̍́o̴͚͋͋̉ ̵̬͒r̵̨͍̈́̀͒͜ĕ̴̝s̴̻̕p̸̀͜ợ̵͖̈͜ṇ̶̛̖͙̄̍d̶̠̍̍.̸̑̕ͅ

̶̦͕̗̃

̴̢̗͇̐B̸̫͘͜͝:̵̙̱̈́̇͊/̶̮̯̀s̷͔̘̞͐̓͝h̶̦̺͒̓̽t̵̹̟̕͜d̴̪͛ẁ̸̰n̵̡͓͒͌͜ ̴̝̺́͛͑[̶̖͙͗Ṃ̴̪̽͆̈O̵̩͗̏S̴̎̓̏ͅA̸̯̽.̴̘̣̙̎m̷̲̅͝ȏ̸̤͓̼̄́ṣ̴̊͝x̵̥̀]̸̯͒ ̴̨̮̫̂=̶̧͎̋ ̸̞̔͒[̷̮̈́̃N̴͕̊̏͐/̷̘̈́Y̷̗̝͌͂]̴̻̖́̿ ̴̨́̈́̆Ỳ̴͈

̶.̴.̴

̴

̴/̵/̶M̶a̸y̸ ̴y̷o̶u̴r̶ ̶v̸e̴s̶s̶e̶l̵ ̸b̸e̷ ̴g̷u̶a̷r̷d̵e̵d̶ ̶a̴g̶a̴i̴n̷s̴t̵ ̸m̶a̴l̴f̵u̶n̷c̸t̷i̶o̵n̵,̷

̵/̴/̵A̵s̷ ̷y̴o̴u̸r̴ ̷s̸o̴u̸l̷ ̸i̴s̵ ̷g̶u̶a̸r̷d̶e̴d̴ ̵f̶r̴o̵m̷ ̸i̷m̷p̸u̷r̸i̸t̸y̵.̸

̶/̴/̸T̵h̴e̶ ̶M̵a̷c̴h̵i̸n̴e̸ ̶G̴o̵d̴ ̴w̶a̷t̶c̴h̶e̶s̷ ̵o̴v̷e̷r̶ ̴y̴o̴u̴.̸

̴

̵.̷.̶

̴/̸/̷S̷h̶u̴t̷t̵i̵n̴g̴ ̴d̶o̷w̶n̴ ̸M̶a̷r̵s̴ ̸O̶p̴e̵r̵a̸t̷i̶o̵n̴a̴l̶ ̸S̸y̵s̷t̸e̸m̴ ̵A̶g̸g̴r̵i̵p̶i̴n̶a̶ ̴E̴d̶i̶t̵i̸o̴n̶.̸.̴.̷.̸

..

..

..

/rebooting..

=BIOS CMD=

B:/run diagnostics. exe

mcdeddte. exe 84354637

APS567. exe 45723456

PSGU567. exe 12562137

optics. exe 08906533

xedbe. exe 78454567

/CRITICAL: Primary Systems Generator Unit damaged. Meltdown imminent.

….

B:/shutdown PSGU567. exe {09341}/ System disconnect= /y/

 _/Hear our plea Omnissiah and grant thy mercy unto the beleaguered chassis._

/Shutting downPrimary Operational Power Supply Unit .

….

B:/run APS657. exe {05423}/System connect=/y/

/ _/May the Spirit who resides within the Machine not find us wanting._

/Activating Auxiliary Power Supply Unit.

….

Ciritcal Alert: Auxiliary Capacitor at [0.245/250%]

…

B:/run powerboot. exe

…

B:/run reroute. exe [12562137{09341}-45723456{054}]

…

/Reroute complete. Primary Power Systems Generator Unit Disabled.

/ Auxilliary Power Supply at [45.45/100%]

B:/cmd systemreboot. exe

...

/cmd protocols compromised. Restore previous version to reboot required.

...

B:/restore [MOSA. mosx]

/extracting H/: programfiles/ backup/ coresystems/ OS/ MOSA2v. backup. cbf

/Replacing fragmented files..

..

/ Files renewed.

..

/Deleting corrupted data..

..

/Corrupted data quarantined and deleted.

..

/Compiling new software data..

..

/Additional firewalls set. Coding structure reinforced.

..

/Starting up MOSA. OS...

..

..

...

….

= = =Mars Operational Systems Aggripina Edition v155.1= = =

-APPARATUS IN DICTO ET GLORIAM OMNISSIAH-

01001000 01100001 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000101 01101101 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110100

..

B:/ run systemdiagnostics. cmd

..

Primary Power Supply (Critical)-[Disabled]

Auxilliary Power Supply (Damaged)-[Enabled]

Combat Protocols (Restored)-[Enabled]

Primary Ligaments/Rtarm (Operational)-[Enabled]

Primary Ligaments/Lftarm (Operational)-[Enabled]

Primary Ligaments/Rtleg (Damaged)-[Enabled]

Primary Ligaments/Lftleg (Operational)-[Enabled]

Auxilliary Ligament/OperativeMddt (Critical)-[Enabled]

Auxilliary Ligament/CmbatMddt (Operational)-[Enabled]

Auxilliary Ligament/CmbatLas (Damaged)-[Enabled]

Auxilliary Ligament/ServoSkull (Operational)-[Disabled]

Optics System=1:2:3:4:5:6 (Operational)-[Enabled]

Communication Systm (Operational)-[Disabled]

B:/ Contact 102=Magos Fevana ((ID)): { 098GH472109FHEGR000956 }

/Connecting...

Warning: Communications Disabled. Contact to reconnect communication:: 0=Transmechanic Goros MacGanther ((ID)): {593MT36720GHDIM000162}

C: Run contactprotocols. exe

/Connecting...

….

/Connection failed to respond.

….

/Error: Unable to locate GPS signal.

…

B:/ run astropathconnect. exe

/Contacting Atropathic Communications.

...

/Error: Astropathic binary communications failed to respond.

 _/Emperor preserves us, shield our souls against the machinations of evil._

...

B:/ run pingmoniter. exe

/ pinging..

/Skitarii [D-0683/Hydraxis] has failed to respond. Bio Signatures terminated.

/Skitarii [C-5234/Hydraxis] has failed to respond. Bio Signatures terminated.

/Skitarii [D-1045/Hydraxis] has failed to respond. Bio Signatures terminated.

 _/Omnissiah, may thee preserve the machine spirit within their chassis._

..

/Warning: Xenos presence detected.[bioform signatures=52:unkown]. Immediate response required.

/Unidentified human presence detected. [bioform signatures=4;fem]. Further information required.

B;/ cmd ignore:[human].

/ _Praise to the Emperor of Mankind for may he judge us according to our works._

B:/ run combatprotocols_orkmob_v4. exe

 _/Kill the Xenos, lest they defile the vessel of man._

 _.._

/Engaging Hostiles..

..

/Enemy Xenos eviscerated=[10]

 _/Destroy the enemies of the Omnissiah, lest they ravage the machine spirit within._

..

/Warning: Xenos presence detected.[bioform signatures=42]. Immediate response required.

..

/Critical: Xenos weaponry breach imminent, recommend auxiliary countermeasures.

B: run mechadendrite_engage. exe [F:II geM4]

/Xeno's weaponry destroyed. Engaging hostile xeno..

..

/Xeno frame breached / Xeno spinal cord disabled / Imminent threat eliminated.

/ _And we shall lay the xeno dead at the Emperor's feet._

..

/Warning: Xenos presence detected.[bioform signatures=39]. Immediate response required.

..

B: run CombatLas. exe

/Xenos skull circumference vaporized.

 _/For they shall know mankind's wrath._

..

/Critical: Auxiliary Ligament/CmbatLas is now in critical condition. Exiting CombatLas. exe..

..

B: run vox_communications. exe

..

/voxlog: **Half-witted impotent scum. If you're going to truly kill me you're going to have to throw more than sticks and stones. Die, in shame and agony Xenos.**

..

Alert!: abandoned Mechanicus weaponry detected. Immediate retrieval required.

B:run mechadendrite_retrieve. exe [Arc-Rifle]

..

/Weapon retrieved.

 _/May the Machine spirit forgive us for our transgressions. For the death of our foes redeems us from our sins._

..

B:run arcrifle_combatprotocols. exe

/Engaging Xenos..

..

/Warning: Arc-rifle capacitors depleted. Recharge perma-capacitors at the nearest repositorum.

..

/Alert:Unidentified human presence detected. [bioform signatures=1:fem]. Imperial iconography missing. Probability of heresy=[23%] ;; Probability of non-conform ignorance=[42%]

/Warning: Unidentified Human in hostage situation. Probability of imperial nonconformity= [12.2%] Recommend immediate termination.

..

B:terminate human? [Y/N]=(N)

..

..

..

heretic termination aborted. Recommend capture protocols.

..

/Alert:Vocal freqency detected. [Unknown] human language.

..

B: run search:: lang_lowgothic. exe

..

..

/Suitable match found. [KuroTaiyo::Ancient_Terran]

..

/compiling new language..

..

..

..

/Beta Patch updated: v0. 165

/Vocal frequency translated.

..

/vox_translation: = = =. Save. Me.= =

..

/Warning: Xenos presence detected.[bioform signatures=01]. Immediate response required.

B: run servoskull_combatprotocols. exe

..

/Engaging Xenos.

..

/Xenos cranium punctured/Xenos Eliminated.

 _/May the Xenos know in his last moments its sin lies in its existence._

B: run scan_med. exe

..

/scanning..

..

/Scan complete.

Multiple injuries detected.

[Multiple Fractures= [ lft_fibula, rt_fibula, lft_tibia lft _Radius, Ribcage L4,L5,L6]detected.

[Heavy Bruising=Abdominal Major, lft_Masseter, Rt_Orbicularis_Oculi, Vagina Canal] detected.

[Missing Teeth=4] detected.

Mutliple infections detected.

[HPV] detected.

(Multiple)I[Bacterial Infection] detected.

..

/Patient: [Human/female] requires immediate treatment.

..

B: run emergency_aidprotocol. exe

..

/Administering Hydromorphone/cyclopropane, injection [40/120cc=6cc]

..

/Administering antibiotic solution..[70/100cc=12cc]

..

/Patient brainwaves stabilized. Brainwave freq=[1.2976hz]

..

/Heart rate has returned to acceptable lvls. [57.3bpm]

..

/Patient Stabilized.

* * *

As Maccabeus laid the injured woman down, his mind was bombarded with questions and assumptions.

What had just happened? One moment ago, he was fighting for his life under the towering structures of Hive Spire Dominas fighting an endless tide of Mechanized Orks. Then in an instant, he ended up in some dark cave surrounded by a handful of feral Orks and Grots. _Could I have fallen to a pit?_ He looked up to see that there were no deep holes that punctured the ceiling.

 _No. What enveloped me at that moment was some warp anomaly reacting against the Mek Boy's projectile. So was I somehow teleported?_

It seemed probable as he noticed the crater and the remains of Mago's Fevana's Skitarii. Parts of the Cybernetica Warriors were cut neatly by the Auroa anomaly, some at the torso while some were missing an entire side of their body. Legionnaire D-0683 was probably the one that was mostly intact. But the side part of his helmet was cut deep enough that cerebral fluid and some brain matter was leaking out of his head. Just his rotten luck that none of them survived.

Then he saw it. The relic device, still attached to the mag-belt of Legionnaire D-0683. The cursed tech closed its shells, no longer emitting that strange beautiful glow. Maccabeus remembered the Ork's reaction to the device as soon as Magos Fevana activated it. Perhaps that's why Fevana was obsessed with the relic device? Did it have some kind of otherworldly power yet to be unleashed? For now, Maccabeus was content to keep it that way until he figured out its true nature.

He was relieved to see that the Arc Rifle and other side weaponry of the Skitarii had made it through the altercation. Much of the arc weaponry were depleted by heavy fighting in the previous location, and it was at the point where they would have had to switch to close quarters combat. Only the Arc rifle was charged enough to be useful. He wasn't thinking through very clearly of his situation when he picked up that rifle. All he saw were Orks, and he had to destroy them immediately. Maccabeus realized that he just unloaded the entire capacitor on feral Orks. It might have been just a bit of overkill, but he didn't feel too bad.

 _And what about these feral Orks?_ His first retinal scans determined that they were feral Orks, but some things seemed very out of place. He might have suspected that they could be heavily mutated Orks, but it has been a proven fact by noted imperial scholars that Ork genetics are notoriously robust against harsh environments, even against warp mutation. So no matter where they are, they would have very little changes to their key appearances. He looked around the remains of the battlefield and approached the corpses to get a better look. They had the features of an Ork but some major differences were apparent. For one, all of the Xenos eyes were beastly yellow instead of the bloody red that Orks exhibited, the iris shaped like a leering goat. Another difference was the facial features on the larger "Orks". Orks never extruded facial hair, but this one had a messy black beard that was caked with its spittle and blood. Their jaws were relatively small, but they seemed to have teeth protruding from their lips just like Orks. And they didn't have the overly hunched posture that all Orks had. Last but not least, he saw the shriveled organs that were protruding between their legs.

 _Orks don't have sexual organs._

Orks have no need for such things since they propagate through fungal spores. Maccabeus was disturbed by the notion of Orks, having sexual organs. They were terrible enough that they made sport of hunting humans, or use them for slave labor, or eat them in many cases. But never like this. To violate the human form like that sent a cold rage through Maccabeus's body. If he ever comes by any more of them, he will give a first-hand lesson on the wrath of Mars.

 _Perhaps that's why there were only women_ apparent _in the cave?_ He looked at the female whom he just treated. The injuries told tales of abuse that went unanswered for a long time. The bruises would heal but the legs and her left arm were bent in awkward angles. It wasn't going to heal anytime soon even with his medical tools. Stranger yet, this woman did not look like any hive-gang member that he had seen. There were no cybernetic surgery or signs of chemical enhancements. Then it hit him that underneath the grime this woman was a fair skinned freckled redhead. Completely the opposite of the inhabitants of Hivespire Dominas who were uniformly dark skinned.

This foreboding did not sit well with Maccabeus. He quickly ran the protocols for his servoskull to map the immediate area while he set to scavenge the remains of the Skitarii. He kept track through his visual window as the skull flew throughout the caves, detailing every nook and cranny. So far, no more of those feral Orks had been sighted and he surmised that either he was able to kill them all or that the rest of them fled. The search continued the skull detected a ray of moonlight illuminating the entrance of the cave. When the skull finally flew out of the cave, Maccabeus was saw images that were impossible. He rushed out of the chamber, ran with all his might and finally reached outside. The cave was set on a ridge so it had a very good view of the surrounding area. He took off his faceplate and peered through his organic eye, just to see that his cyber-optics weren't fooling him.

What he saw around him was not the pipes and towering buildings of Hivespire Dominas or the desert wasteland that covered the entire planet. Instead, vibrant trees that bore rich green leaves stretched far into the horizon dotted by crystal blue mountains. Occasionally, Maccabeus saw an animal that carefully treaded underneath the woods. Animals that were long extinct before the dark age of technology. A rabbit Maccabeus summarized, or something similar to the ones he saw in ancient holovids. But what shocked him most was when he looked up. High up in the sky, he saw two moons, one red like glowing eyesocket of a Space Marine, and the other a sickening green that threatened to bath the world in it. And he rechecked his memory banks 13 times just to be sure that Hivespire Dominas had one yellow moon.

Maccabeus could not deny it any further. He was not on the same planet anymore.

* * *

 _She was walking through the dark alone. She was holding a candle stand shaped like her; with the armor_ on.. _Wielding shield and mace in her hands. She remembered fondly whenever she looked at that armor. It was a surprise gift pitched in by the Priestess and Mage Girl when Female knight finally obtained the Steel rank. She was in tears of happiness at her friends kind gesture, so she celebrated by promptly buying each of_ them _items of their receptive rank and class. Happy times were had and she felt secure whenever she was in that armor._

 _But now it was just a candle stand in her hand. And she was naked and alone in the dark. The darkness crept in, forming shadows of claws that groped her everywhere. The light on the candle did much to fight back, but the darkness simply laughed as it blew at the tiny flame. The light flickered, as the Female knight found herself a little girl, crying and shivering under the bed sheets of her mansion bedroom wishing for the night to end._

 _One more flick the light gave out she was in the middle of a pile of dead bodies. She looked to her side and saw the faces of Priestess and Mage Girl_ frozen _in terror. They were looked square at the female knight as if to accuse her. She saw the lips move as a voice rang through her conscience._

 _WHY DID YOU LIVE?_

 _She heard cackling laughter all around her. She knew those sick voices, and she instinctively curled herself into a fetal position. She felt bodies pressing onto her, groping and teasing every nook of her body. But she only felt terror and disgust. She fell back into her words whispering all over again._

 _Please, anyone. Save me._

 _Then with a loud thunder and blinding flash, the darkness reeled back, screeching in pain. The darkness sank into the corner as rays of lights illuminated her. With tears in her eyes, she looked up to see the origin of this heavenly ray. Instead of gated clouds like she read in the scriptures, she saw a red sphere with baleful green eye lined with metal veins all over illuminating golden showers of light. Instead of beautiful angels like the one that was depicted on the stained glass of the Holy Cathedrals, a red-robed being of metal adorned with wires and colorful lights descended from the heavens. Wings of swords beat on his back and his seven arms holding strange holy objects in reverence._

 _His visage was terrifying, but the Female knight opened up to receive him in her arms. Their fingers touched and she was instantly purified with holy fire._

 _She screamed as she melted right down to her bones_.

* * *

The female knight woke from her dream when she heard a crackling popping noise. She opened her eyes and she saw that she was back in the Goblin's cave. Her senses were slowly returning to her and she took note of her surroundings. Unlike before where the darkness prevailed, a warm glow illuminated the cavern with sparks of light dancing along the walls. And instead of the rank of rotting meat or the sour-smelling piss that Goblins sprayed carelessly along the walls, she smelt a savory stew that suddenly assaulted her nose. She looked to her side and she could make out a small camping stove and a pot of stew giving out plumes of fragrant steam. Growling with hunger, the Female Knight strained to lift herself when her bands found the rails of a bed. She realized that she was on a makeshift cot, complete with a woolen blanket. It was awfully simple, but after lying on the cold cave floor for so long, it felt like heaven. She looked down at her legs and sword arm to see them fastened with a freshly cut wooden board. She was still naked, but she was clean, bandaged and her bruising was mostly gone. The pain was still there, but it was barely a low throb.

But best of all, there were no Goblins to be found.

Instead of Goblins, she saw the monster with his back turned towards her. He seemed to be working intently on something on top of a makeshift wooden table. Sparks flew in front of the monster while his metal tentacles were moving about, place items and grabbing other tools to assist its owner. She saw that the tentacles weren't actually attached to his back but a strange looking steel backpack that acted as a platform for other weird objects. Strangely shaped metal objects were strewn about him, and strings of colored wire rolled up in a knot were piled among other things. She was about to call out when an unnatural fear struck her.

She knew what the monster was capable of, but she didn't know what his motives were. He seemed human enough, so why didn't he call the Holy Church or the Temple of the Earth Mother? Or the Adventurer's Guild? Or maybe he was a mutated dark elf who by some circumstance ended up in the goblin's cave.

But no.

If he wanted to use her, he wouldn't have cared for her to this extent. Her stomach twisted further at the smell of food. It didn't seem that the monster knew he was awake but the Female Knight didn't know how to respond. Then she heard a strong set of beeps and she turned her neck to see a floating skull looking back at her.

She gave a scream and flailed about, trying to swat the skull away. She lost her hold on the bed rails and flopped helplessly to the floor. She gave plenty of noise for the monster to stop what he was doing and turn around.

The female knight froze in terror as she got a better look at him.

The monster stood at 6 ft. with two normal looking arms and two very normal feet. The female knight was sure that this was a human, as his bulk didn't match an Elf's a Rhea's or had backward legs as the Lizardmen did. His whole body was encased in segmented armor colored like rust or red dirt. She also noticed that his hands were not real, but instead a set of finely crafted automaton hands.

His hooded robe was ebony, with white cog shaped patterns and a single thick golden line adorning the edges. The Female Knight felt that the robes looked somewhat religious. Strange waxed seals with scrolls were pinned to his chest and in the middle was engraved a strange icon. It looked like half a skull and half something within a white cog shaped border. A symbol she definitely hasn't seen before.

Looking up to his veiled face she realized that the monstrous face that she saw was actually a fully plated helm. She guessed it was a helm as there were a set of grills for breathing. But where the slit was supposed to be, six green lenses were placed in various parts of the face plate. In some ways, it resembled mismatched spider eyes, which made it menacing. Added on top it random wires and knobs decorated his neck and other various parts of his body.

He approached the Female knight with his posture threatening and his boots thumping along the ground. She shut her eyes and instinctively flinched, but the monster gently propped her up and sent her back on the cot in a more upright position.

Then looking down at her it finally spoke. A low pitched voice buzzing with a metallic flange.

"You. Awake." the construct growled.

She was dumbstruck. The monster waited for the female knight to answer, and she finally broke from her stupor with a barrage of questions forming in her mind. But before she could speak, hungry growl reverberated through the caverns. A long silence fell afterward as the monster titled his head at the Female Knight.

The monster picked up a freshly carved wooden bowl and filled it with stew from the pot. The steaming soup assaulted her senses at it was brought before her. Her face blushed red in embarrassment but nonetheless took the bowl into her hands before whispering thank you.

As she slowly lifted the soup to her lips, the female knight took a careful sip. It was a simple rabbit stew slightly salted and peppered with some herbs and wild vegetables. A dish that was served only for peasants and low ranked adventurers, but it was the most delicious thing that she had ever tasted. Then, big fat droplet of tears ran down her freckled face, and she tried her best to hold it back. But her face slowly scrunched up pain until she let out a long mournful wail. The female knight broke down into heaving sobs spilling food out of her mouth as she cried aloud. She dropped the bowl too, but the monster didn't seem to care. Instead, he just put his hand on the Female knight's back rubbing it gently.

When she finally calmed down, her eyes were red and bloated from her tears and her nose filled with snot. She wanted to speak normally, but the abuse by the Goblins was harsh and she had to take long breaths before she could finally orient herself to ask her question.

"Who...are you?"

The monster took slow long pauses in his sentence as wasn't used to speaking. "Of Priest. Machine. Mars. Me. "

"Where..do you come from?" The Female knight timidly asked.

The red priest went silent before pointing his finger upwards.

"You.. came from the sky?" The priest nodded.

The female knight was in disbelief. " Are telling me you fell from the sky?" The red priest gave her a look as if saying 'really?'

"I'I'm sorry I,I,I shouldn't have been so rude I-" The priest held up his hand to be silent and the female knight stopped her stuttering.

Then from under his dark robe, the priest took out a pendant and dangled it in front of her face. She saw a golden pendant, shaped like a majestic two-headed eagle resting its claws on top of a thunderbolt. The details were so well done that she felt like could have been alive once.

"Know?" Asked the priest as he held the object to her face. She realized that the pendant was some kind of heraldry, or perhaps a symbol for some kind of royalty. She shook her head lightly as she said no.

"Know?" Then the priest pointed his finger at the symbol of his chest.

The Female knight shook her head again, and the priest fell silent once more. Then he took out a makeshift object that looked like an eight-pointed star.

"Know?" The priest asked in barely contained disgust.

"I...never seen such symbols in my life." She replied.

She shook her head and this time he seemed to stare at the Female knight before relaxing visibly. He then made a vigorous religious sign while he destroyed the pointed symbol with his hand. He then quickly threw it into the fire. She guessed that the symbol was something he reviled, so she dared not to ask what it was.

A long silence filled the chamber once more. Female knight looked on tried to study the Red Priest's movements. When the priest looked back at her she hurriedly looked down at her self, blushing again. Then finally she just blurts out the only question left in her mind, which was actually something more pointed at herself.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Need...Help. I. " The female knight was very surprised.

" Need. I. Speak. Words? Iron. Need. I."

"You need to... learn how to speak? You ….need iron?" Female knight slowly and carefully corrected the priest.

"Yes. I..need to learn how to speak. I need.. about knowledge. your world." The Red priest corrected himself as he mimics the words. He then pointed a finger at himself before pointing towards her.

" I return help. You help me. I help you. Will you?" The red priest asked.

The female knight never gave a more resolute answer in life.

"Gladly."

* * *

 _A week_ later..

Guild Girl was in a foul mood. And not because Spearman was regaling another exaggerated tale of how he slew a powerful monster single-handed. No, she could handle the aggravating tirade from his bloated ego. She could even endure the lasers of jealousy that were shooting from the eyes of the Witch who accompanied Spearman. She took that in stride as knew that today Goblin Slayer was due to return from another of his favorite quest. Before he left she was able to dupe him into promising that he would go on a date as an excuse for resting, much to the chagrin of his other female companions. She waited eagerly for her (fictiously imagined) paramour's return on the promise of that date.

It all went wrong when three naked women burst through the Adventurer Guild's doors. Guild girl recognized those girls to be the Steel ranked adventures who took up a Goblin quest a few days before. She assumed that they were dead since they didn't show up. But here they were, grime and insanity plastered over the girls' faces.

It was shocking for Guild Girl to see them like this as she didn't realize how much Goblins be so cruel to adventurers. Adventurers who were so confident in their abilities now reduced to walking shambles. Its one thing to hear it from other but to see the results up close is disturbing. But what shocked the entire guild was when the girls spoke. Even as the male adventurers tried to hold down the girls one of them managed to break free and grab hold of the Guild Girl and place the blame on her for faulty intel.

Yes, they found goblins and yes they were taken by them, but what terrified the girls was what came afterward. A monster made of metal and tentacles appeared out of nowhere in a flash of thunder. Then the monster slaughtered every goblin in brutal fashion and then ate them. Guild Girl asked if the creature could be benign, seeing as it so conveniently killed the Goblins. But Another girl who was being held back by the blonde female knight saw with her two eyes that monster took one of the women that they left behind and injected her with poison from one of its tentacles. She further noted that the monster liked to fashion familiars with the skulls of the dead, giving it unnatural life. Guild Girl was aghast as the girls were finally subdued by an accompanying rhea shaman.

Seeing none of the clerks wanted to deal with it, Guild Girl took it upon herself to take the women to the nearby temple where they could be cared for and provided for. By the time she came back, and dusk had settled in the town, and Goblin Slayer was already gone with another quest in hand. He was polite enough to leave a note saying that this Goblin quest was urgent and that he was sorry he had to cancel their date. She was livid, to say the least, but worse news came when the Guild asked her to investigate the monster.

She spent the whole week rummaging through the library's bestiary trying to determine the correct species. But in the end, Guild Girl turned empty-handed.

During those weeks the town was alight with the rumors of the metal monster, spread around by the gossiping hens that midwives were. After all, it was not every day that dirt encrusted nude women ran through the streets in broad daylight, hysterical with wild tales about a tentacled metal monster that spewed lightning.

When she came back to the Guild, dozens of cocky adventurers from porcelain to silver would come to ask if there was a quest notice for the metal monster. By the time she finalized the request, Guild Girl was ready to be the Adventure Slayer. Seething still at the missed chance of her romantic night, Guild Girl angrily slapped the paper on the notice board. The adventurers gave a wide berth on Guild Girl, for no one wished to face her demonic wrath. As soon as she left, all the adventurers were scrambling to grab the piece of paper.

But before anyone could reach it, a blur of mint silver hair with a pair of deft hands flew by and snatched the request from the wall. Landing herself on an empty chair, High Elf Archer peered through the details of the quest before calling out to her companions.

"Hey guys check it out! My luck has come through twenty, this new quest got some interesting bits!"

The stocky Dwarf Shaman wobbled his way to the Elf's side chugging on his jar of booze. "Not one of your 'Random Lucky Picks' again long ears?! Last time you did that we were looking for a magic bracelet on a leech infested swamp! Which turned out to be a CURSED Bracelet in a leech infested swamp! Huh Harr!"

"What? N,No you stupid beard-face! This one's a good one! It's about investigating the metal monster that the whole town is talking about!" High Elf Archer angrily retorted.

"Oooh, ya don't say long ears? Investigating it alone is worth the trip! And the reward sum is quite dandy too!" Said Dwarf Shaman as he stroked his beard.

"Precisely! What about the rest of you? How bout it?"

"We just came back from a quest, isn't it too soon to go on another one?" Asked the blonde Priestess timidly, as she hopelessly tried to erase the blood off from her robes.

"Do not worry young lady, if you feel like you're not feeling up to it you can stay and recuperate. As for me, so long I can stock up on a wheel of Cheddar, I'm ready to depart." Said the Lizardman as he smacked his lips.

The last one in the group gave his usual blunt reply.

"Is it a Goblin quest?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: AWWW YEAH PEOPLE. Its happening. GS is comin to da HOWSE! And so soon too.**

 **I wanted to hold him back until later on, but I also wanted my guilty pleasures fulfilled.**

 **One last mistake though, I read through the story once against and saw some confusing discrepancy concerning our female knight. So Ill lay it to yah: the adventurers in the previous chapter did not consist of any of the canon characters. I've changed the details a little bit, so hopefully, you can discern who is who.**

 **Anyways ill try to get maybe another chapter in by the next week. But since im moving out in a week, im not holding to my word. EVER... Just kidding ill do the best I can.**

 **Thank you dear readers for the wonderful input, and feel free to point out any mistakes!**

 **Up next! The showdown?**


	4. Ch 3: Tech Priest's Day

Warhammer 40000 is the property of Games Workshop

Goblin Slayer is the work of Kumo Kagyu

 **Chapter 3: Tech Priest's Day**

* * *

 _In the deep earth where light never shines and where no human dares to tread, a hooded one writes letters. Under a low candlelight, a hand marred by warts and afflictions write with maddening speed. So far the plan is coming together. It has been so easy to dupe everyone, he wondered if he needed to be careful at all._

 _Soon the strength will be gathered in full. Soon he will drown human kingdoms in their own blood._

 _But even then, not all plans do go along as exactly as they want it to. He reads a report of one the key mountain passes going dark. They keep sending larger forces, but something keeps blocking their path. Soon they will need the valley open to begin the next phase of their plan. But setback are acceptable, so long the enemy remains oblivious. The humans will never see it coming. After all, who cares about a bunch of Goblins living up in the mountains?_

* * *

"So Lord Maccabeus what is your favorite food?"

The Tech Priest titled his head as his thought became lost in contemplation. The Female knight was uneasy with the long silence but nonetheless waited patiently for him to answer.

"Sorry, It's.. hard to think.. no..remember. I never...eat..ate...good food often."

"You didn't? What did you usually eat, I if I may ask?" Asked the Female Knight.

"For imperial army? uh...Guards! Imperial guards.. often ate bland food called...Soylens Viridians. Made from...anything." _And when I mean anything, even dead bodies. Hence the nickname Corpse Starch._ But Maccabeus chose to omit that part for the sake of the female knight and his story,

"That's terrible. But I doubt anything can be worse than jerky." Commented the Female knight, remembering the long dreary nights chewing on dried out meat.

"No, worse than jerky. Jerky..has salt. Has flavor. Worse ...than tasteless. One time..there was only Soylens for the army..then..a soldier brought.. a bag.. of candy with him to a...fight? no.. Siege! He brought candy with him to a siege. All the other soldiers wanted to eat candy, so they tried to trade with him."

Maccabeus flared his arms around to further express his points, and the Female Knight listened to him with rapt attention.

"They asked him 'Give me some candy and I will give you something good.. in return!' They gave.. the Candy soldier all kinds of things! They gave soldier...booze, pictures of pretty women. Even Uh..how to say it.. let's say Gold. By the end of.. the day, the Candy Soldier was the richest soldier in army!"

Maccabeus paused before finishing,

"Next day, they fight inside a candy factory."

The female knight snorted with laughter. Feeling proud that he was finally able to form a coherent story he asked the bedridden woman once again for input.

"So, how is.. my vocabulary?"

"That's so much better than yesterday! Keep this up and you'll be able to speak better than I do."

"Hmm. Thank you...Karen. You have.. been wonderful help." Grunted the Tech Priest.

"Eheh...Your welcome my lord. T' that was a wonderful story by the way." Whispered the female knight as she turned her head.

A chime ringed and Maccabeus took out the pot from the stove. Today, they were having deer pottage with dried bread. Usually, Tech Priests just replaced their mouths and digestive organs with a biofuel converter that processed the blocks of Corpse Startch in the most efficient manner possible. But Maccabeus took too much fun at eating food, so instead replaced his digestive tract with synthetic similes. He passed a steaming bowl to Karen and began to eat.

As they ate in silence, Maccabeus thoughts drifted towards reminiscing about the past few weeks since he came into this strange alien world. When Maccabeus went back into the cave, his thoughts drawn up only blanks. He tried contacting Fevana once more, but his reply came only in static.

Once the realization hit Maccabeus that he was alone and help wasn't coming to him soon, he decided that certain measures were needed to be made.

The first week was entirely spent setting an emergency camp within the cave. He didn't want to venture out too far as he still wasn't sure about the topography of the local region nor did he want others to find him yet. Instead, he sent out his servo skull to map out the valley every day while he tidied the cave. After returning from gawking at the moons Maccabeus set himself to scrounge every nook in the cave. There were several chambers within the cave linked in by one winding tunnel. A natural reservoir pooled in one of the chambers, so water was never an issue. Besides the horrendous totems created from human and animal bones, he also found a cache of various items tucked away in one of the corner indents of the caves. He found dried food, steel weapons, farming tools, camping kits, various accessories and pouches of gold all categorized in separate boxes. He didn't have much use for it except the gold; he could probably melt it down to make circuitry depending on the purity. But he knew that the female knight would need sustenance so that was good.

By the contents of the gear left by the Goblins and their dead victims, Maccabeus guessed that this planet was a Feudal World. A little step up from the stone chucking cavemen infested Feral Worlds, but only just. That meant the resources available to him were very, very limited. It would be an impossible miracle to set up a distress beacon powerful enough to penetrate the deep void.

While Maccabeus was rummaging through the crates, he suddenly heard something in the dark. Vigilant and ready, the Tech Priest peered around the cave looking for the source of the disturbance. Then he heard it; mewling noises of kittens coming from behind a broken barrel. When he set aside the makeshift concealment, he saw a dozen baby Goblins huddled at the end of a hole. Some of them were standing upright while some were barely able to open their eyes. Maccabeus summarized that those must have been born fairly recently, the day before in fact. They were looking back at the Tech Priest, with their large yellow eyes gleaming with tears and trembling faces pinched in fear. They reminded Maccabeus of baby goats he once saw on an ancient Agri World.

Having little sympathy for Xenos, Maccabeus took out the baby goblins one by one and snapped their necks with his bionic hands. Like a farmer was wringing a chicken's neck. It was a kindness undeserved for aliens, for the galaxy is much better without them.

Plus he didn't want to make any more of a mess than there already were.

He was a bit disappointed by their deaths though; he could have used them for experiments if he had a lab of some sort.

Speaking of a lab: Once Maccabeus finished hauling the crates to the origin chamber he set to make it his temporary abode. He removed every debris from the chamber and made it as clean as a tech priest could. The stink left by the goblins was severe enough that he had to use a light promethium solution to clean the caves, a trick he learned from a Cadian tank driver during the initial stages in the Dominas Campaign. Precious as promethium was, he judged that it was better to have a clean room stay in.

Once the room was purified, he went outside and cut down several trees with his Powerax. He then made a simple bed for the woman and a table for him to work on. Working with wood was odd, to say the least, but he had to make do with metal in short supply. With an acceptably fresh bandage, he wrapped up the ginger woman's injuries and set her on the bed.

When that was done he set to disassembling the remains of the Skitarii. For 3 full days, he relentlessly worked to his task and broke the Skitarii down to it's simplest components. He made an inventory of what was left; Bionic Parts and war plating to make either a full Skitarii warrior or completely replace himself if situations become dire. Most of the weapons he gathered were useless at this point unless he had a ready Repositorum to fully rearm them. For ranged weapons, Maccabeus had a depleted Arc-Rifle, a custom lever-action Transuranic Arquebus with 8 rounds, a bandolier of Krak Grenades, and a broken modified Lasrifle. For melee weapons, it was more optimistic, for he had a fully functioning power sword courtesy of D-0683 along with a few mono molecular knives. Maccabeus thanked the Omnissiah in his prayers and wish for D-683's spirit to be at peace.

At the end of those three days, the sedatives wore off from the injured woman and began to stir. He was in the middle of rebuilding his mounted lasgun when she finally awoke from her long sleep. He didn't have much thoughts about her before other than obtaining information. But as they talked Maccabeus realized that her cooperation was necessary. So he made her bed as comfortable as possible, gave her enough sustenance that she would be well fed, and even brought wildflowers to scent the room. His superiors would have balked at such coddling, but Maccabeus knew if he wanted influence he would need to make a good impression on the locals.

Her looks reminded Maccabeus of a Vallhallan Warrior, with white ivory skin and strawberry blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped in just the right proportions, with cute freckles peppered along her cheeks and under her jade green eyes. Looking down Maccabeus saw that she had well-developed features, with ample breasts and wide hips that were supplemented by toned muscles. The features of a mature woman and a well-trained warrior. But her character was subdued and meek, in no small part due to the Goblin's hospitality. He had seen similar fates befalling guardsmen when they were fighting Chaos forces during the Ferox Rift Crusade. Tortures conducted by Slaaneshi worshipers were always the most disturbing. Many took their own lives in madness while other became soulless wrecks.

Maccabeus inwardly sighed. She still had trouble looking at him when they talked. Understandably, the brutality that came upon Karen would have left many broken. He saw the terror on her face when they first met. It's much better now, but Maccabeus could see that she was still afraid of him. He once thought of showing his full face to her to let her know that he is human, but he also remembered how Danah used to be unsettled the first time she saw his..facial complexion. So at the moment, he refrained from scaring the girl further. At the very least she was willing to interact, so that should be enough for now. Maccabeus was amazed at the woman's will to live, let alone her will to interact with him. She seemed happy despite all the horror.

He wished he had the same optimistic tenacity.

When they finished their first conversation, Maccabeus thoughts hung by the woman's confession that she had never seen the Imperial Aquila nor the Holy icon of the Mechanicus. The more he learned about this place, he found himself uneasy with the blatant heresy. Unsanctioned psykers running about without chaperones, Inhibitor chains or constant surveillance. Working alongside xenos that sounded very suspiciously like Eldar. And what's worse, kingdoms battling an endless war against daemon hordes! He was confused about the lack of Chaos symbols when Karen confessed to fighting the daemons several times in the army. He knew she wasn't lying because he ran a polygraph scan every time they had a conversation. So far she hasn't lied.

But all in all, she never heard of any semblance to the Emperor of Mankind.

This revelation disturbed him far more greatly than the Goblins and Maccabeus began to feel an unfamiliar fear. He tried reasoning with himself that hinging conclusions based on a single traumatized girl were flimsy at best. But he also knew that the Ecclesiarchy ALWAYS made a very heavy prescience on Feudal Worlds to prevent such heresy, thus creating the more fanatical citizens of the Imperium. So either she was a hillbilly living on some forsaken corner of the continent, or the Imperium was nonexistent at all on the planet. He didn't want to admit it, but Maccabeus had to attain the possibility of being on some frontier world yet to be rediscovered. For all he knew, Maccabeus could be in the most remote parts of the Galaxy, possibly beyond the Halo Stars.

For much of his life, Maccabeus either had someone else to think of something or was too busy fighting the familiar foe the Imperium endlessly had. And in those times he had someone beside him, either a comrade who watched his back or a superior who punished him for something he didn't do.

For the first time ever since he first took his first steps into the Cult Mechanicus, Maccabeus didn't know what to do. And for the first time, he felt truly and utterly alone.

Then some dark corner of his mind began to whisper that such a virgin world was perfect for Maccabeus to become someone great. Like a Fabricator General of his own Forgeworld. Free of incompetent commanders and Magos stuck in archaic traditions. Free of Constraint.

But NO.

Maccabeus quickly crushed his heretical thoughts with every ounce of his will. He would die before becoming a heretic. The quest of Knowledge is a path of potentially dangerous information, so it must be tempered by discipline and morals. He is forever an adept of the Omnissiah, and a loyal subject of the Immortal Emperor. How dare did a lowly Tech Priest think of matching up to the very Avatar of the Omnissiah? The Master of all mankind? Maccabeus realized early on that the Imperium isn't infallible as many blindly did. In fact, it has very apparent flaws. But he also knew that it was the only thing that shields mankind from the horrors of this universe. Without the Imperium mankind would be nothing more than fossils for the Tau to rummage.

Until he can reestablish contact with the greater galaxy, he will remain faithful to the Imperium and to Mars. Until that day comes, he will prepare this world to receive the Imperium with open arms. He actually felt a little excited at the prospect, as it almost felt like the story of the Primarchs when they conquered their homeworlds and converted to the Imperium during the Great Crusade. He decided that he will bring the glory of the Imperium to this world.

 _But first, before I can take over the world, language comes first._

Maccabeus ended their meal with a question."So Karen.. my turn to ask. Tell me a good story too."

"OH. oh. uh. I, I, I don't think my stories can match up to yours my lord." Karen looked down as she flustered and stuttered. Nonetheless, Maccabeus patiently urged her to begin.

"Oh...Where should I start?" She continued to think until she began to speak again.

"..This was when I first became a steel ranked Adventurer. We just finished our mission together and we were celebrating in a tavern when we met an Emerald-ranked swordsman named Jorge. Priestess Nonah fell in love with him at first sight, and so my mage friend Jainah decided to match them up. But Nonah was too shy to approach him, so we decided to approach him first. We wanted to know what he was single but he thought we were wenches, so he ignored us. Then we decided to track him all day to see if he had a girlfriend. We saw him buy flowers and candy, so we thought he was dating someone. But Jainah wanted proof. We followed him to see him tightly hugging a woman and kissing her on the cheek. We had solid proof that he was taken, so we went back to Nonah to tell her the bad news. But when we went back to the tavern at night the Swordsman was in the middle of confessing to Nonah!"

"We were so mad at him we chased him down the street while Nonah was following behind us crying. Jainah almost burnt down the street trying to fry Jorge. Then, when we cornered him, the woman came out and shielded him from us saying 'what are you doing to my big brother?!' We then found out that the woman Jorge was hugging was actually his sister. Eh hehe, he was actually asking for tips on how to confess to Nonah!"

Maccabeus gave a light chuckle while Karen giggled as she continued the story.

"Eheheh- So we, apologized to Nonah and Jorge. Then went back to the tavern to celebrate. And we drank so much that we passed out. The next day, I found myself on a rooftop while Jainah was sleeping under a garbage pile. When we finally sobered up we found both Nona and Jorge in bed naked."

Mccabeus shook his head at the ridiculous situation but smirked inwardly at the happy conclusion. Then Karen's face became sullen as she began to remember what happened to them. A short silent prevailed when she tried to continue.

"That was the last time we had such a crazy night. And after that ..we became a party for six months before we...um..we met...G..Go-" she started to shake uncontrollably, and Maccabeus put his hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was trying to say.

"Its okay, you can stop." Said Maccabeus.

Karen took deep long breaths before she regained her composure. "...Huuuu... No. It's alright... I.. I want to keep the memory of my friends free of those evil bastards. I don't want their memory to be tainted by Goblins! I hate them for what they did to my friends! I'm glad you killed them all." She seethed with tearful rage.

 _Those damned goblins._ These green monsters have the lump of uncivilized barbarity of the Orks sprinkled with the depravity the Drukharii in an unholy mess. Since the second week, they've been showing up in droves near the cave. At first, it seemed they were just some wandering group looking for shelter, but every time each group was growing larger and with more evolved Goblins. And every time they all have attempted to enter the cave. Maccabeus had been lucky so far, as in the first week he was able to set up a surveillance sensor on one of the trees facing the cave. He was able to dispatch them easily enough by ambushing them in the tunnels. As he observed, he found that these creatures though weak as individuals supplement their failings with numbers and cunning, a tactic that he's seen often in the Imperium's conflicts.

When the attack became more frequent by the third week, he used the scrap weapons and set up a system of traps along the forest perimeter. Staked pits lined with barbed pinwheels to trap any goblin feet. Spring-loaded boards lined with nails. Heavy objects rigged on treetops ready to fall on top of Goblin heads. Maccabeus was always taught by his overseers that archaic contraptions were insulting alters for the Omnissiah so refrained from building them. But he was glad he remembered the methods of creating such traps when he was on a joint venture with a Catachan platoon. Even when their munitions were dangerously low, The tenacious jungle fighter of that death world certainly knew how to put the fear into the Orks. They got out of that death trap alive, so something worked. Maccabeus reminisced the "good old days" as he made gruesome effigies out of the Goblins in order to further deter them.

He wanted to build a moving Las Turret for good measure, but the frequency of the attacks was far too frequent for him to work consistently. In fact, he hasn't been able to finish repairing his mounted Lasgun. The location was great for isolation, but unsuitable fore for defense.

Maccabeus will have to move soon.

They haven't made it past the cave entrance yet, but if anyone unworthy would get a hold on Mechanicus tech, Maccabeus would bury them and everything else under the mountain. The risk of the enemy obtaining such power technologies was too great.

It would be a shame for his efforts to go to waste, but such is war and he knew the price of that truth a long time ago.

* * *

Karen was embarrassed with shame. She wanted to impress Lord Maccabeus with her story but instead ended up with her breaking down into tears once again. _Despite that, he is so patient with me_. Its been three weeks since was saved from the clutches of Goblins. She was itching to get out of bed, and the boredom was making her anxious. The only that's stopping her from going mad was the Tech Priest.

Having little to do, Karen resumed observing her mysterious liberator while he worked. Looking at him right now, Maccabeus reminded Karen of the infamous Orcbolg who took Goblin Quests at the Adventure's Guild. She only saw him once when he was hanging around with a blonde priestess, but nothing beyond that. Just rumors of his gruff nature and his obsession with Goblins.

Maccabeus only remind her of Goblin Slayer because they both wore their armor at all times, never taking it off. But Karen concluded Maccabeus was the more charming one, for he was far more sociable than the blunt Orcbolg, and had a wide range topic to share to keep her mind alight. Maccabeus also told fantastic tales of faraway worlds he came across and sagas of mythic proportions. Not to mention the hilarious stories he told from time to time.

But as Karen fell into further conversations with the Tech Priest over the weeks, she began to feel something stir within her.

She felt her face go hot and her stomach tie into a knot whenever Lord Maccabeus was looking at her. She turned her head away from him every time because she didn't want to show how red her face was. And whenever Maccabeus had his back turned she took every moment to remember every detail of him. She was frustrated every time when they ate together that she couldn't see his face. Oh, his faceplate lifted, but only just a little. So far the best she could make out was a pale chin with sallow lips. _Perhaps he's a vampire?_ Karen was dying with curiosity from the endless mystery. She couldn't help herself as she imagined him having a rugged and handsome face.

 _What if he's ugly? What if he really is a monster?_ She thought one time. Even when she imagined him as one, Karen still felt her pulse quicken. She didn't care if he was a monster. For no monster nor human acted so gentlemanly like Maccabeus.

And what a gentleman he was! Karen never met a man who was so fearsome in battle, yet so tender on the inside. Besides being a good builder, he also cooked for her every time without any complaint, despite her feeble protests.

She remembered the long arguments the women had with the men in the party, always bickering about gender roles. At one point, she even got into a fight with the Hunter Male when he quipped that women had the better hand in cooking so they should always cook. Karen kicked him in the balls, while Norah as peaceful mediator took the role of cook. Each meal she ate with Lord Maccabeus was simple but fulfilling and homely.

But most all, Lord Maccabeus was so considerate of her well being that he even brought flowers to her daily. She first thought that Maccabeus was proposing to her and hid her face under the sheets, unable to cope with the pounding throb in her chest. She was disappointed when she realized that Lord Maccabeus brought flowers to scent the cave, but the gesture alone was very kind. Once upon a time back when she had a reputation as a fiery shrew, both adventurers and nobles had come running to her with the most exotic and fragrant flowers proclaiming their undying love for her. She replied to all of them with bloodied faces and bruised groins.

Lord Maccabeus on the other hand, brought common wildflowers that she saw every day in her adventures. _But why did that made me so happy?_ She sighed in euphoria as she smelled the lavenders.

Then She found herself imagining things.

 _If, I could show him what I can do...maybe he'll like me more. Maybe things will develop into something closer. And when they do, he can show his real face to me. He'll draw me into his arms and bring those pale lips closer...and then..he can put his hands on..._

She felt her lower abdomen tighten. She rubbed her thighs, wanting the itch to go away.

 _AAAAAAAh~ I'm such a shameless woman. I'm in front of Lord Maccabeus and I'm... having lewd thoughts!_

* * *

"...Lord Maccabeus...m, May I ask a Question?"

"Hm? What is it, Karen?"

" I, I, I don't want to sound spoiled, but do you know how long it will take for my legs to heal? I,I wish to help you."

 _Right. Her leg_ s.

"...Let me check." Maccabeus rolled the sheets back and undid the bandage on her legs. He ran a medical scan and looked over the details. If he had a full medicae kit this issue would have been solved in the beginning, but without it, he could only realign and set the broken bones. Despite his best efforts, both of her legs had shattered points that were broken in smaller pieces, like cracker crumbs. The vile goblins must have smashed her limbs multiple times to make sure she couldn't escape.

Karen looked at Maccabeus with anticipation, but it took a long moment for him to form the words.

"I don't..want to give false hope. But your legs.. are ..very..badly broken." Maccabeus wanted to break the news gently, but his speech made platitudes hard to express.

"You.. might not walk ever again."

Karen didn't break down and cry, but rather had a blank look on her face and looked down. She accepted the fact, even before when Maccabeus appeared that her adventuring days were finished.

 _But it felt so unfair._

She felt angry because she couldn't do anything. Her knuckles turned white as she nearly ripped the bed sheets.

 _I just...wanted a chance to repay his kindness._

"Unless.." She shot her head up to look straight at Maccabeus.

"I can.. replace your limbs with.. "Bionics"..machines."

"replace it?"

"Yes. Meaning.." He let her a moment to steel herself.

"I need to cut your legs." He waited for Karen's reaction but none came. So he continued.

"I can guarantee it will work. But many...discover, no ….find it hard to accept." For many Feral Worlders or Feudal societies, it was an inconceivable idea to amputate their limbs as they had preconceived notions of maintaining physical purity. In some extreme cases, they wouldn't cut their hairs in fear of shaming their ancestors.

But instead of fear, Karen had hope in her eyes.

"If I do this, can you promise me that I can walk again?"

"Yes." Maccabeus answered.

"Then I trust you. I will do what you ask." Karen had a relief on her face.

"Thank you.." Maccabeus bowed his head. Karen was astounded by his humility.

"Also, I need to ask you another thing." Karen looked nervously as Maccabeus continued.

"The machine.. I give to you is.. 'sanctus'...sacred. If I do this for you. You must.. oath..swear to serve the machine god. Like me."

"That is no problem."Karen quickly replied. _Well, that was quick._ Thought Maccabeus.

"I don't...think you understand."

"I know I don't. But you can teach me." Maccabeus was baffled, but Karen continued.

"You are my Savior. Whatever you believe in, I will believe it too."

He looked into her to see a pair of persistent eyes, and so finally accepted her resolution.

Then the alarm signal off. Maccabeus switched his vision to the outside and saw Goblins crowding around the entrance again. He sat up to grab his power sword this time. As he turned he felt a tug and saw Karen grabbing the tip of his robe. She was shaking uncontrollably, breathing hard and looking at him with tearful eyes. This happened every time he went outside, and he wasn't sure what to do with her. With great reluctance, Maccabeus went to the table and grabbed the Transuranic Arquebus. With a quick invocation to the machine spirit, he then placed it into her trembling hands.

Then Maccabeus put her hands to the grip. "If..anyone else comes... pull the trigger."

He then rushed out to meet his foe.

* * *

They were entering the first chamber when the Tech Priest came upon them. Maccabeus counted about a hundred Goblins swarming around the cave. But because of the Tunnels, the goblins could not fit more than 5 abreast at a time. The first twenty have been easy enough to dispatch. The goblins were bisected neatly from the disruptive energies emitted by his power sword. They tried shielding themselves with improvised armor and plated shields, but were more useless than butter against this advanced weapon. Others who tried to get around Maccabeus soon found their necks turning 360 and their bodies cut to ribbons by his mechadendrites. They soon panicked, and all at once ran back out to the entrance of the cave.

Unfortunately, the remaining Goblins outside didn't know what was happening and continued to push further in. Goblins inside stepped over their own brothers to get away from the vengeful cyborg, and they soon found themselves stuck in a blockage. The goblins caught between and under the opposing groups died slowly from the air being pushed out from their lungs. The Goblins in the back only could wet themselves in terror as Maccabeus took his time cutting through them. The cave choked with dead bodies and stank of blood. The goblins from outside finally saw what was happening, and soon scrambled away into the forest.

But when Maccabeus made outside the cave, there was a lone figure standing to greet him. He wasn't a Goblin, as he had a pair of horns jutting out from his forehead and a stance of confidence that radiated leadership. Maccabeus stopped and saw this muscled gray giant was wielding a giant sword the size of a Space Marine.

"So, you are the fabled monster of the mountain valley! By the way, my minions told me, I thought you would be a Mindflayer or a new kind of Beholder. But even so, I didn't think that you'd be so puny!" The Ogre boomed with laughter. But Maccabeus remained silent as the Ogre rested his blade on his shoulder.

"My apologies for the jest but I mean no offense! For I see that your strength is noteworthy! You would make a fine addition to the Demon Lord's grand army. Join me brother in our crusade, and we will plunder the great wealth of the Human Kingdoms!"

 _AS IF_.

Maccabeus's synthetic gut revolted at the notion of serving alongside daemons. He punched a button on his scabbard and the power sword crackled with lightning. Seeing the Tech Priest's response, the Ogre too raised his weapon to fight.

"Very well! I gave you the chance to join us in glory. But it seems you would rather turn on your own kind. Your corpse will serve as a fine trophy upon my banner! The humans will see my banner and tremble!"

 _Wait, did that daemon just mistook me for one of-_

The giant came at him with blinding speed, and Maccabeus was struck by the Ogre's monstrous blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance, a party of Adventurers was approaching the foot of the mountains.

"We're here." Said Goblin Slayer.

* * *

 **WELP. That was a lot of exposition.**

 **Hope you guys weren't bored to death. Thought I could summarize Maccys thoughts in 1500 words or less, but it just flew on and it ended up with a 5500-word filler. And now I'm gonna have to put GS on the next chapter.**

 _ **But Recluse Mooonk! Yooou can't do that to us! That's Dirty! That's teasing! That's cheating!**_ **Well, what can I say? Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment.**

… **...Well, be sure~to tune in next time for another exciting adventures of Him! Macaabeus the Techpriest and his stalwart human manservant, Karen!**

 **And wut about Karen eh? Lets hope that Maccy still got his drills or else they gonna need pickaxes. Eh? EEEH? I'll go back to my seat now.**

 **As for naming people, I tried writing them by designation but things were getting too confusing. But I think it 'll work out; since it stands in contrast to Goblin Slayer's POV.**

 **For GS fans, a thousand apologies. Im sorry I didn't focus enough on your favourite characters, I will most definitely have the POV focus on Goblin Slayer's party in the next update. This one im not kidding. I should probably reread the light novels before continuing.**

 **If there are mistakes need to be corrected plz be sure to Private Message me or Comment on the chapter to point out the specifics!**

 **Up Next: A Dungeons and Goblin adventure!**


	5. Ch 4: In the Hall of the Mountain King

Warhammer 40000 is the property of Games Workshop

Goblin Slayer is the work of Kumo Kagyu

 **Chapter 4: In the Hall of the Mountain King**

* * *

It took almost a week before the Goblin Slayer and company managed to depart the Frontier Town. As soon as they accepted the investigation quest, Priestess suddenly collapsed on the floor.

To explain this situation before the Adventurers took their Metal Monster quest, they were investigating an ancient ruin. They battled their way across broken pillars, fighting Undead led by a Demon Necromancer. Priestess worked tirelessly in the two days of that fighting as her holy spells turned the Undead. But the fight put a tremendous toll on her endurance and she could barely move.

Elf Archer wanted to start the Metal Monster Quest anyways, but Goblin Slayer was adamant in bringing her along, reasoning that they need a dedicated healer if they would bring a large group. While priestess recuperated in the Earth Mother Temple, they went about their way separately. Lizard Priest visited the Cow Girl's farm to procure a wheel of their famous Provolone, while High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman kept bickering as they restocked on their supplies.

Left alone for the first in a while, Goblin Slayer went back to the notice board to grab a quick goblin quest. Then, just before he could grab one from the wall, an angry, smiling face popping with veins suddenly filled his visor. Calling out his name aloud Guild Girl finally cornered Goblin Slayer and slapped his hand away from the papers, leaving him defenseless against her onslaught. For an entire hour, Guild Girl lectured him on the demerits of his broken promise and the crucial values of a well-deserved vacation. Having no excuse left Orcbolg finally relented and decided to go on a date with Guild Girl.

On the day of their appointment, Guild Girl was humming as she prepared for her day out. She put on makeup, her favorite dress and sprayed expensive perfume that she bought from the capital on her neck. Heads turned as she walked down the street, but Guild Girl paid no mind as the only thing on her mind was wishing to make a lasting impression on her date.

Goblin Slayer was waiting for her, dressed up in his full combat gear.

But Guild Girl was resolved to show him a good time. For the entire day they went about the town, visiting the market and browsing through the various wares they brought from all over the kingdom and beyond. In the end, Orcbolg didn't want anything, so Guild Girl bought him a rare Potion of Strength despite his gruff refusal.

For dinner, they ate at a restaurant tavern famous for its grilled basilisk steak. For the finale, fireworks show at the garden of the Nobles Residential Square. But when it came to the critical moment, the Goblin Slayer didn't say much of anything despite the Guild Girl's flirtatious prodding. Instead of being heartbroken at the rejection, Guild Girl accepted it as just being oblivious as he was socially awkward. The Date ended on a quiet note as Goblin Slayer went back into his shack.

The next day, he went on his usual business until everyone was ready.

* * *

 _A week later..._

It was a cool bright summer day as white fluffy clouds rolled lazily across the horizon. The fields swayed under the the air, and in the middle of the road, the adventuring party was making way to the destination of their quest. Everyone was walking at a relaxed pace, as the cool summer breeze brushed along their sun-baked heads.

Within the group, High Elf Archer was once again making another attempt to change Goblin Slayer into a proper adventurer.

"You know what your problem is Orcbolg? You're way too crude when you speak. You gotta be more suave when you talk to people."

Goblin Slayer tilted his head at the Elf. "..Should I be?"

"Yes! Because of that, people think you're rude."

"I don't care." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"See what I mean?! This is exactly why I wanted to do the metal monster quest!" High elf archer shouted to her friends as she pointed an accusing finger at Goblin Slayer.

"But I thought were just investigating a monster up in the mountains." Said Priestess.

"Precisely! That means we need to ask people about the rumors! Strange sightings! Unknown Phenomenon! And how do we get information from people? By being Charismatic."

"Ah let him be, Long Ears! so long as he's out killing Goblins, people are gonna listen to what he has to say."

Ignoring the Dwarf's comment High Elf Archer leaned over to Goblin Slayer and whispered in a sultry tone as she breathed into his visor. " I hope you're ready you sweet little boy. Today Orcbolg, I'm going to take you to the adult world of charismatic adventuring. You're gonna be a smooth talker when I'm through with you."

"Hur Har! The day Beard Cutter masters his speech is the day when your plains become hills." japed the Shaman as the High elf Archer chased after him.

* * *

As the sun reached towards high noon, the Adventurers reached a village that rested on a large open field before the mountain pass. It was well fortified large hamlet with a palisade and poorly armed militia on constant lookout. At the gate entrance, a lone guard sat on a chair taking in the delightful weather. The guard noticing the approaching group gave a friendly wave. High Elf Archer took the lead and whispered to her companion. "Alright Orcbolg, as we agreed, let me do the talking." Goblin Slayer shrugged his shoulders.

The Guard called out to them. "Hullo there! Are you adventurers from the Adventurer's Guild?"

High Elf Archer sauntered up to the guard swaying her hips and put on her brightest smile. "Yes! We came from the Frontier Town branch on direct request from the Guild itself. May we enter the Village Mr. Guard?"

The Guard, clearly enticed by the Elf's charm, quickly straighten himself to look proper. "Of course ma'am! The entrance fee will be 10 copper coins."

The Dwarf raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "10 Coppers? That a bit excessive for a hamlet don't you think?"

The Guard put up a defensive hand. "Now don't get angry now Master Dwarf. This place is a border town to the Frontlines so we see a lot of action here. The money is to pay for the defense of this town, so its all within reason if you're planning to stay overnight."

The Elf switched to her puppy eyes. "Ehh~ But we'll only be here to ask a few questions~ Couldn't you be kind this one time Mr Guard?. We'll be out real quick~" She threw in some fluttering eyes to make for the kill.

The guard flushed pink and flustered. "Oh..uh.. well... since you are here for the request, just head up the street past the gates and the Village Elder's house should be at the center!."

"Thank you." The Elf gave a cute wink.

The guard smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, um, that why I'm a guard! Ha ha~" Elf looked at Goblin Slayer with a smug face, but he didn't seem to have an opinion.

Just as the group was about to enter the guard made another pointer. "The village Elder was wanting to meet you for some time. He'll let you know about what to expect from the Goblins."

"Goblins?" Goblin Slayer's eye sparkled red through his visor. High Elf Archer quickly intervened.

"N-No! We cam to investigate sightings on a Metal Monster that lives in the cave up in the mountains."

The Guard was baffled. "Metal Monster?! Gods I hope not! Them mountains already have all kinds of monsters infesting it besides the Goblins."

High Elf Archer leered at the guard with suspicion. "Sooo...you haven't seen anything out of the ordinary in that forest?"

Goblin Slayer was only interested in one relative info.

"Were there any Goblin sightings around?"

High Elf Archer swung her head at Goblin Slayer with an irate expression, but the Guard continued to answer while scratching his head.

"As a matter of fact no. It's strange but lately, the Goblins stopped appearing altogether about three weeks ago." Said the sentry guard.

"Nothing at all?" Asked Priestess.

The Sentry Guard shook his head. "Not a single one, like they just dissipated into thin air! Its quite eerie you know, the peace. It feels like anything could jump out all of a sudden.." Commented the sentry guard as he looked nervously towards the valley pass.

"N-not that I don't mind the peace and quiet mind you! Those green blighters always come in force, taking what they can before they scurry back up the mountain."

"When did they start appearing?" As goblin Slayer interrogated the soldier, High Elf Archer threw her hand in the air in defeat and towed Priestess into town leaving the Lizardman, Dwarf, and Slayer behind.

"They've always been here since we were here! We send out Goblin quests every month just to keep them contained up in the mountains! It's only recently that the attacks became more severe."

"What was the size of their group?" Questioned Goblin Slayer.

"Usually no more than a dozen at a time, but there was a big attack that happened two months ago and almost a hundred goblins came out of the forest. They got through the walls and they sacked the damned place! Torched half the village and took most of our young women before we managed to beat them back."

With the mood turning solemn the Guard kept looking over to the mountains. "We lost a lot of good folks that day. It was bad enough trying to keep ends met, but that raid really put the hurt on our little town. But does the Crown care? NO! They just replied 'Pay up your taxes anyways we have to use every resource to fight the Demon Army; or 'Go ask the Adventure's Guild they do this kind of stuff' "

The guard scoffed at the situation before continuing. "I mean what's really changed? The Legendary Hero Lady takes one slash with her legendary sword and boom! Demon Lord is gone, people think that's the end of it. But what do you know, there are still demons roaming about as if its just another Tuesday. Not to mention the Goblins that fester everywhere."

The Guard sighed once before continuing his tirade. "So we kept asking for stronger veterans, someone who's at least a Ruby Rank. But the Guild kept sending steel ranked adventurers for some reason. Even had an Emerald rank leading a group one time, but each of them never came back." The Guard blew his nose with a handkerchief as he finished his story.

"Now, its so quiet I'm just struggling to stay alert the whole time."

"...You are quite well-informed sir." commented the Lizard Priest.

The Guard just shrugged his shoulders "Lots of folk pass by, so I can't help but listen and talk."

"Yes, that was very intuitive. We should get going then." Said the High Elf Archer holding a bag of baked goods while she munched on a glazed bun.

The Dwarf jumped from surprise and nearly dropped his gourd. "Wah! How did you get back so fast long ears?"

"We came across the village Elder the moment we stepped past the gate. Unfortunately, he didn't know about the Goblins being exterminated or the Metal Monster. The poor man was suffering from narcolepsy so we let him be." Priestess explained.

"Yes..unfortunately.." Muttered the disgruntled Elf as she nibbled on her sweet.

"Is that a sweet roll long ears? We're prying for information and you have the gall to munch on sweet rolls?!"

"I was hungry." leered the slim Elf.

"...I want one."

"Get your own you fat beardo!" Said the Elf as she lifted the bag beyond the Dwarf's reach.

"I smell cheese. Do they have cheese on those rolls? I heard they stuff their bread with cheese." Said the Lizard Priest as he peered over the bag. The Elf screeched as she deftly avoided the hungry hands. The blonde Priestess came between the fighting dwarf/elf and handed the Dwarf Shaman some meat buns.

"We've thought we could eat something along the way so we brought an extra meal for everyone." Smiled Priestess as she handed a cheesy bread to the gleeful howling Lizardman.

"Hm. It's still early in the day. We should get going." Said Goblin Slayer.

"Oh yes! There should be a cave up at the peak of the valley road and should only take you two hours to get there! That should be a good place to start since that's only way between those mountains."

Satisfied with the investigation, Goblin slayer and his party turned around and headed towards mountain path. As they left the village, the Guard put in his warning.

"Good luck and be careful up there friend! Make sure you stay on the path up the mountain!"

* * *

Like the Guard had said, the group was able to reach the entrance to the mountain forest within the hour. As they trekked, the group made several attempts to ask passing farmers and trappers about their quarry but to no avail.

As they reached the foot of the mountains, Goblin Slayer and the party double checked their gear and readied their weapons. He rummaged through his sack and pulled out the strength potion to look at it. The sunlight refracted through the glass, creating a golden glow.

His thoughts tracked back to that moment when Guild Girl was looking at him under the fireworks. He knew what he meant to her. He wasn't a fool. But he didn't want her to become attached to him since he was expendable. He just didn't want Guild Girl experience the pain that he went through all those years ago.

Goblin Slayer pocketed the potion as the party began to trek up the mountains.

"I don't get this Long Ears. The Guild sends us to investigate a supposed metal monster that lives up in the mountains but none of the villagers ever heard of it. You sure those girls were in the right mind?" Said the Dwarf as he hobbled up the path.

The elf shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the papers say only what the girls saw. I mean the rumors have blown up from an ancient legend awakening to some kind of new Demon General. It might be plausible with the Goblins disappearing from the region. Maybe he was killing Goblins to set his authority."

"That's what the adventure girls told me while I was resting in the temple." The group all turned their heads to look at the horrified priestess who was holding her hand to her mouth.

"WHAT." Said everyone all at once.

"I...I.." The priestess stammered as she struggled to form the next words.

High Elf Archer of all was most displeased. "All this time you had personal information and you didn't think it wasn't important to tell us?"

Flustered, Priestess quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry! The temple asked me to keep their story secret in order to stop others from interrogating the poor girls. It was bad enough they were captured by-"

"GOBLINS!"Shouted Goblin Slayer.

At the sound of the alarm, the party quickly formed a circle and readied their weapons in under a second. Out of the treeline, two dozen Goblins were running through the foliage squawking in their gibberish language. The High Elf Archer quickly strung three arrows and loosed her bow. With amazing accuracy, all three found their mark on the Goblin necks.

While the rest of the group kept the goblins distracted the Priestess pleaded to her Goddess. As she slammed her staff into the ground, the party quickly covered their eyes as they knew what was going to happen next. A blinding light broke through the treetops and the Goblins were left squinting their eyes in pain, aimlessly whacking at imaginary foes.

The rest of the affair became relatively easy and within a minute all the greenskins lay dead on the grounds. The Dwarf Shaman scratched his head in wonderment as he surveyed the scene.

"Does something seem strange, or did that fight seem a little too easy for you?"

"I agree." said Goblin Slayer.

"What do you mean Goblin Slayer?"Asked the Priestess.

"They didn't ambush us."

"Maybe our initiative caught them by surprise?" said the Elf as she looked around.

"No, some of the goblins didn't have weapons on them. Not even an improvised club. In fact, from what I saw they weren't even paying attention to us." Commented the Lizard Priest.

"You mean to tell me they were running away?" The Dwarf Shaman raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you think they were fleeing from?"Asked the Priestess with concern over her face.

"Maybe we'll find out more if we go further, come on!" The High Elf archer motioned the party to follow. They continued up the mountain forest, ever vigilant for more surprises in the woods. When the party reached the nearby plateau, they got their first answer.

All around Goblin Slayer and company, they saw a gruesome sight of Goblins caught in an array of traps. Some were pegged against the trees by unwound sharpened branches, while some were crushed by suspended logs lined with nails. Spiked balls made with scrap metal and debris hung low from a tree with goblins stuck deep at various ends. Some had bolts stuck to them, fired by concealed crossbows dug in the ground. The most gruesome one was a trap made from looted swords arranged parallel to one another and held by wooden boards. It looked like a window blind, but instead of hanging off a window, it was hanging off a tree. The blades dripped with blood as the pieces of goblins were splayed across the forest grounds.

The party looked around gawking at the menagerie of slaughter when suddenly they heard an inhuman scream coming from their side. They quickly drew their weapons again but they saw that it was just a single young Goblin caught in a shallow pit trap. His leg was stuck in a contraption made with barbed steel arrows. The Goblin tugged with all his might but the barbs dug further into the legs, increasing his pain.

Goblin Slayer walked up to the screaming green monster and slit his throat. The Goblin gagged from the blood filling his lungs before he dropped to the ground dead. Meanwhile, Lizardman was squatting down, sniffing and observing one of the traps in his hands.

"These contraptions aren't meant for hunting animals. I also smell metal residue on the wood. "

The dwarf moved about trying to avoid the raindrops of blood falling from the trees. "Well, we know for sure now that whatever Metal Monster that's living in this mountain is no fool."

"..Or take kindly to trespassers." Said the High Elf as she gagged from the stink of gore.

The Lizardman threw the contraction away and dusted himself off."Indeed, we should move very carefully now, who knows what other trap this being has set up."

* * *

Evermore vigilant for more surprises, the Adventurers walked quietly in the forest valley. They ran into more Goblins caught in traps, and they used it to get through the maze of death. When they finally got out of the thick forest, everyone was splattered with blood.

They moved further ahead and finally reached a grove before the cave clearing. What they saw at that point was a battlefield unlike any other. Trees were cut down in various lengths and craters dotting the clearing. The group spread out a little to look around the devastated grove. By the looks of it, some trees were broken apart by a heavy blunt object and ripped through with sheer brute force, while others were cut very evenly. The Dwarf Shaman ran his fingers through a neatly cut tree then wiped the sap from his hand.

"The spirits tell me that this was cut from a sword. I've known adventurers having cut trees down with their weapons, but the edges feel unnaturally smooth. "

"And at the very least you'd have to be a silver adventure to pull that kind of feat." Said Lizard Priest.

Then a shout came from beyond the grove. "Guys I think you should come and see this." The Elf Archer motioned the group to gather, and they convened beyond a stack of broken trees.

A little ways off, they saw a mangled body of an Ogre lying in a pool of blood. As the group approached they saw the gruesome work of his enemy. Deep lacerations etched all around its body, as some were cut to the bone and leaking globs of marrow. The Ogre's head was cut off and placed between his damaged hands, it's expression frozen in shock. Something was stuffed into his mouth but it was too bloodied up to know for sure. For his stomach, it was cut open and the guts that were once inside spilled haplessly on the ground.

The body still looked relatively fresh as carrion were beginning to settle in on the once mighty humanoid. The wolves who were feasting on its guts noticed the approaching group and ran off into the forest.

"D-Do you think that the metal monster did all this?" Asked the priestess nervously as she remembered their first encounter with an Ogre.

"If so, then this metal monster is a very powerful foe." Muttered the Lizardman.

A silence prevailed in the group, as they realized their mission became much more perilous.

The Dwarf turned to Goblin Slayer and asked. "I don't suppose you have an extra portal scroll on you?"

But Goblin Slayer just shook his head. "I thought we were just investigating."

The dwarf stroked his beard as he growled. "Hhhhmmm..Then we should make a run for it if things get serious."

"But it'll be dangerous because of those traps." Shivered the priestess.

The Lizard arms crossed and crunching his head in contemplation put in his two cents. "But fighting the Ogre also means that he's not friendly with Demon Army. Maybe he can be reasoned with?"

As they were discussing the nature of the Metal Monster, the elf who was naturally curious looked closer at the Ogres face, then suddenly reeled back in horror.

"EEWW! The thing in its mouth!...It's his genitals!"

"Or maybe not." Said the Lizard Priest.

"Look over there! There are footprints leading up to the cave." The Dwarf Shaman pointed at the pool of blood. From there, a trail of feet that staggered in erratic steps was imprinted on the soil. Looking closer, the mark seemed to indicate that the monster was wearing boots. Albeit very strange ones as jagged patterns were stamped on the ground.

Seeing enough of the carnage, Goblin Slayer followed the group towards the cave. "We'll know for sure when we get to see him."

* * *

The High Elf Archer was not happy with the way things were turning out.

From the moment she took up her ancestral bow, she had always enjoyed the thrill of being an adventurer as she explored new locations that fill the mind with wonder and imagination at the world. When she first looked over the quest, it was something that all the members of the guild crave for: an adventure of discovery and excitement fraught with the occasional thrill of peril.

Instead, she got a horror show of gruesome violence that threatened to make her puke. With each passing moment, High Elf Archer was convinced this Metal Monster was a being of pure evil. No sane sentient being would make such wicked contraptions and defile the bodies of the dead. Only the Goblins were so naturally cruel. Though this monster did not seem to side with the demons, who knows what will happen if its attention turns towards innocents? Towards Humans? Gods forbid, the Elves? For now, High Elf Archer just wanted to get things over and done so she could go home.

That thought changed instantly when the party entered the clearing of the cave. Arranged alongside the entrance were the corpses of Goblins. Sharp, thin wooden stakes pegged upright from the ground and pierced the Goblins from their anus and past their mouths. Blood and feces trickled down the pole which attracted a swarm of flies that gorged on the helpless green monsters.

The smell and sight became too much for High Elf Archer and she hurled her lunch to the ground.

Dwarf Shaman who would usually joke at High Elf Archer, also turned his head away in disgust barely able to hold his stomach down. The rest of the party seemed to manage better, but they all agreed that this Metal Monster was sadistic beyond measure.

Then they heard a gurgling sound. Horrified, they looked around to see one of the staked Goblins still alive, its legs twitching sporadically. It couldn't scream because of the stake that jutted out of its mouth but keeping its windpipe open enough to breathe, prolonging its pain. So it just gurgled bubbles of blood. Its tears were long dried up and its yellow eyes were looking back at the group, pleading them to end its miserable life.

Priestess who couldn't take the sight of such torture moved towards the Goblins with a knife drawn. But then Goblin Slayer stopped her by holding out his hand.

"Leave it." Said Goblin Slayer coldly. The party stared at Goblin Slayer with disturbed looks.

"Please move." Said Priestess firmly. But he refused to budge.

"Please let me do this." Said Priestess louder this time.

"No." replied Goblin Slayer.

Then priestess tried to ignore Goblin Slayer by pushing past him but he just pushed her back. Priestess staggered back from the rebound and looked back at him with shock.

"I thought we were better than this! You're better than this!" Priestess shouted angrily at Goblin Slayer.

"No. I'm not." Replied Goblin Slayer. Priestess raised her hand to strike at her companion, but tears welled up in her eyes and slowly relented.

Then an arrow pierced the Goblin's head. The creature jerked a little on the pole before finally dying from brain puncture. The party looked back to see the angry face of High Elf Archer holding up her bow.

"You should be." Retorted the Elf.

Then Goblin Slayer stiffly walked past the effigy and went first into the cave. Priestess could hear him mutter something.

"They don't deserve any pity."

* * *

Eager to leave behind the Goblin totems, the party stayed silent as they entered the Cave. Goblin Slayer took the lead and lit a torch to illuminate the darkness. As the party delved deeper into the darkness, Goblin Slayer occasionally looked back to check on his companions. Priestess, still angry at Goblin Slayer refused to look at him. High Elf Archer was in agreement with Priestess and looked back at Goblin Slayer with disappointment. The rest of the party had dark looks on their faces, hoping for something positive to happen in the cave.

As the entered the first chamber, the rank of Goblin corpses once again filled their nostrils. Unlike the previous bunch who were killed in fantastically brutal fashion, these Goblins were simply piled on top of one another in a rotting mound. High Elf Archer tried swatting away the carrion flies that buzzed around the chamber.

"How many did this monster kill?" wondered Dwarf Shaman.

"I see about forty maybe?" Said Lizard Priest

Before anyone could say anything more, Priestess blurted out in frustration. "Could we please just go? I don't want to stay in this place any longer."

Goblin Slayer looked into the next tunnel and listened for any movement.

"The coast is clear. Let's go."

The group left the first chamber and through the tunnels. Soon they reached a reservoir chamber that pooled on one side, but nothing of notice drew their eyes so they continued on. They were shuffling their feet as quietly as possible, their eyes darting around to look for traps.

Goblin Slayer suddenly put up his fist to motion the party to stop. He quickly put out his torch and crept silently. Around the end corner, they began to see a light glowing. They peered carefully and finally saw the entrance to the final chamber. Now alert and weapons drawn, the party slowly moved towards the chamber. In their imaginations they assumed that they would see a demonic throne built from bones and flesh. Instead, they saw a strangely controversial abode. On one side of the cave, it looked like a homely rustic dwelling, complete with furniture and wildflowers scenting a nearby bed. On the other side, it looked like a mad workshop with metal scrap and strange contraptions laid in categorized piles. In the opposite end of the chamber, the party finally saw their quarry.

The metal monster, garbed in black tattered robes and marred red armor, was standing in front of a bloody table. He seemed to be missing an arm like it was ripped away but it didn't seem to affect it. Its silvery tentacles were moving fast, assisting the monster on its nefarious project. Strange whirring and sparks flew from the table as it built something. Priestess was almost convinced that maybe this was a huge misunderstanding, and readied to call out.

Then the party saw the monster lift a severed human leg.

The Metal Monster then tossed the leg to its side, where another leg and arm lay. Priestess held her hands to mouth stop her from screaming. When the Monster moved a little to the side, the Adventurers saw the human victim's face.

The group quickly moved away from the opening and huddled in a circle speak to each other in hushed voices. "Hey, I know that face! She's one of the Steel Rank adventurers that went missing!" whispered High Elf Archer.

"What has he done to her?" Said Priestess as she tried to calm her trembling body.

"Something twisted no doubt. I saw her chest moving though. If we move quickly, maybe we can rescue her."

"Are you mad Long Ears? That thing just killed an entire Goblin Horde. Or did we forget that he mangled an Ogre! An Ogre!"

"We have to do something!" High Elf Archer whispered back angrily.

"But it also looks like the Monster is injured. He had his arm severed. If we make a distraction we might be able to beat it." Lizardman looked back to the entrance while stroking his tomahawk. Dwarf Shaman let out a long sigh before centering himself.

"Those tentacles look really nasty."

"Then those will be our priority." Said Goblin Slayer. The group huddled closer to hear his plan.

"High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman, both of you will distract him. Lizard Priest and I will go for his tentacles. Priestess, we're counting on you to protect us." But Priestess looked away from Goblin Slayer and refused to reply.

With everyone nodding in agreement, the group set themselves up to strike first. High Elf Archer once again took the lead and knocked an enchanted arrow. Dwarf Shaman held his mace and prepared to run when the fight begins. Lizard Priest summoned his bone sword, while Goblin Slayer took out his throwing knives.

High Elf Archer raised her bow and set her target point on the back of the monster's neck. She exhaled as she slowly drew her bow. Just when she was about to release the arrow from her fingertips, a red dot began to appear from the back of the Dwarf Shaman's head. Goblin Slayer tackled him just in time as a red beam shot out from behind. The air crackled from the super-heated laser beam, and Lizard whipped around and threw his tomahawk at the floating servo skull. The thrown hatchet found it's mark, and the Servo Skull dropped to the ground in a sparking heap.

The party then realized their ambush failed.

High Elf Archer let go of the string just as the monster whipped around, and the arrow embedded itself on one it's green eye sockets. A moment of silence permeated the room as the monster slowly lifted his hand pull out the arrow from its face. Following the Elf's attack, Goblin Slayer and Lizard priest sprang into action.

* * *

 _The day before.._

Maccabeus's battle with the Ogre was perhaps one of the most surprising fights of his life. Not because the Ogre was strong for he already expected it from its brutish figure. What he didn't expect was when the Ogre started spewing balls of fire. That caught Maccabeus off guard enough for the Ogre to cut off one of his bionic arms. The bastard even managed to puncture the warplating on his abdomen, but thankfully he didn't tear through his interior systems. The Ogre gloated over Maccabeus, comparing him to the women he raped over the years with his huge cock, and that he will shove his cock down his throat before mounting him on his banner.

He made sure to eat the Ogre's own words. Literally.

Maccabeus took a moment to look at his sorry state. He chided himself for being far too careless with the last battle and decided the cave wasn't safe anymore. When he returned to the cave, Karen was extremely distraught at his lost arm and refused to calm down. Seeing little options left, Maccabeus proceeded with the operation by putting Karen to sleep.

The bionic transplant lasted over the night, and by the time the Techpriest put down his makeshift medical tools, Karen was still alive and breathing. Despite having no Medicae Equipment, Maccabeus believed he'd done rather well. The blood loss was minimal and the body shows no signs of rejecting the augmentation. Maccabeus thanked the Machine spirit for being so gratuitous upon him and was about to dispose of the excess flesh when his Servo Skull rang the alarm. Whipping his head around, Maccabeus was met with an arrow to the face. It somehow pierced through the optic lens and tore through the wires. His vision partly became static and focused his reticle to the origin or the projectile.

At the entrance of the cave, he saw a petite Eldar wielding a bow, a Squat with strange robes, a reptilian Xenos, and two humans coming at him.

Maccabeus was furious at the attacking party. First, it was Goblins attacking non-stop. then a Psyker Ogre blowing up his arm. And now rouge humans working alongside Xenos. And treacherous Eldar at that.

He assumed that there wouldn't be another attack so soon. He cursed his own failure to re-establish a perimeter. Outnumbered and crippled, Maccabeus set his combat protocols to overdrive, overclocking his processors to the limit. He also ignored the warnings his HUD blared into his brain and charged at the intruders.

* * *

The monster was far more dexterous than Goblin Slayer had anticipated. In one blinking moment, the monster grabbed a sharp knife from the table and threw at High Elf Archer. It hit her on the shoulder and the Elf staggered from the blow as she reeled back in pain. At the same time, the tentacles closed in on both him and Lizard Priest, then swatted the lizardman aside like a doll. Goblin Slayer threw his knives at the monster, but it just proved ineffective. He saw the tentacle coming at him and managed to block its metallic claws with his buckler. But the tentacle clamped down on his buckler and crushed it, along with his left arm. He was thrown hard to the cave wall and crashed into a metal pile.

Through his visor, Goblin Slayer saw the monster grab an ax crackling with lighting and approached the lizardman who was still struggling to stand up. The monster casually swatted aside Lizard Priest's weapon strike and tossed him to the floor. Now truly helpless Lizard Priest instinctively blocked with arms as the monster swung down his weapon.

Instead of rending flesh, the ax was instead met with a shinning wall of light. Goblin Slayer glanced toward the side and saw Priestess recite her holy spells.

The weapon's lightning reacted to the wall of light and broke through the barrier in an instant, but that gave enough time for Lizard Priest to roll away. The monster nearly missed and the force created a mighty deep crack on the floor. The monster reared its head at the blonde human, but before it could react, Dwarf Shaman finished his incantation and flew bullets of stone at the monster's face. The tentacles moved with blinding speed and intercepted the rocks. It grabbed another knife and hurled it at Dwarf Shaman, but Priestess threw up her protection spell just in time. Then another arrow pierced the monster's neck, this time bleeding black blood. Goblin Slayer saw High Elf Archer still holding her bow despite her injury. Dwarf Shaman pressed the attack and a few managed to bypass the tendrils and hit the monster in the face.

While the monster was distracted, the Lizard priest invoked his ancestors and summoned forth his bone familiar. The bone construct immediately attacked the monster, which promptly destroyed it in mere moments. But by that time Lizard Priest was right behind the monster and grabbed hold of its tentacles. With a mighty roar, the Lizardman strengthened by his ancestors tore the metal appendages from the monsters back. An almost human scream rang from the metal monster's grills and reeled from the attack. Lizard Priest threw aside the limp metal tendrils and attempted to choke hold the monster.

The metallic monster threw its body to the wall repeatedly and crushed Lizard Priest. The brutal weight of the force mangled LizardPriests insides and spat blood. The lizardman slid off the monster and soon fell unconscious to the floor.

The monster slowly limped towards Dwarf Shaman and Priestess who were panting from the exertion of spells they cast. High Elf Archer tried pulling another arrow but winced from the pain.

Goblin slayer had to act soon or they will be dead. Reaching into his pouch, Goblin Slayer found the strength potion to be still intact. He poured the golden liquid down his throat, and he suddenly felt a surge of might rushing into his veins. With renewed vigor, Goblin Slayer rose and grabbed the nearest sharp object. He lunged at the monster and plunged a knife deep into its exposed abdomen.

For a brief moment, nothing seemed to happen but then low whine sung from the monster's body. Then an explosion rocked the chamber. The monster's stomach spewed fire and melted Goblin Slayer's remaining good hand. The plating few off and hit the relentless human, throwing him across the room again. In one moment he slipped out of consciousness.

The next moment he woke and saw priestess standing over him with tears streaming on her face. Goblin slayer looked down to see his crushed arm healed but his other hand a smoldering stump. He then looked around to see everyone else injured and tired, but still very much alive. With their lives insured Goblin Slayer then looked at the metal monster. It lay where it last stood with the fire now gone from its torn abdomen. Much of its abdomen was torn open from the explosion but the hips still remained attached to the upper torso. Looking inside Goblin Slayer saw charred machine mingled with human organs, occasionally shooting out sparks from its exposed wires.

Then he heard the table move.

The red-haired woman who was once a Steel Rank Adventurer stirred from her sleep like she was waking from a nap. Priestess and High Elf Archer went over the table to receive her. Propping the sedated woman from the table the victorious party wanted to let her know that the monster was slain.

Instead of relief or words of gratitude, they heard a piercing scream.

Pushing Priestess and High Elf Archer roughly aside, the red-haired woman awkwardly limped towards the monster. She knelt down and cradled its neck as if she lost someone beloved. The woman screamed for the monster's name, begging it to say something. Then the lights of its visor flickered for a moment before the hand of the monster whirred to enclose the sobbing woman. The party raised their weapons again, but the monster put his hand over the woman's head and patted it gently. The monster spoke the woman's name before going silent forever.

Goblin Slayer and the party was left bewildered as the red-haired woman wept over the broken form of Maccabeus the Tech Priest.

* * *

 **OOH MEIN GOTT HERR RECLUSE MONK. You just killed your OC.**

 **I knoooow right, all that prologue and exposition and for what? To be killed in epic fashion by DoomGuy wannabes? What is he, a GOBLIN?**

 **Will Karen exact vengance upon Goblin Slayer and his misunderstood companions?Will Goblin Slayer ever fight Goblins again? Will Maccy wake from his trauma induced slumber? Will we ever see the pesky Goblins erased from this world? What Will happen next?! Be sure to tune in next time for the exciting adventures of HIM! Maccabeus the Tech Priest and his stalwart human manservant Karen!**

 **Anyways jokes aside, thank you so much everyone for the positive responses! Didn't think I would grow past 110 followers and 80 favourites, but seems you sick basterds want more of this kind of stuff.**

 **Subsrcibe, Favourite and well see you on the other side of the next chapter, hopefully soon!**

 **As Always, I have updated corrections in the previous chapters though its just grammar/spelling correction.**


	6. Ch5: The Burial of the Metal Monster

**Foreword:** To loyal fans and avid readers who have waited patiently for the next chapter of TSSITEOAL, I deeply apologize for the long absence. I could give a string of reasons like settling in a new city and looking to finding a stable job in that new city but I feel those are poor excuses. So while rewriting it and looking at the comment section I decided to change from my original plan to bring a different path.

Hence my delay.

Oh, one more thing. If anyone would like to beta read mine stories, please feel free to contact me. I would appreciate a peers revision.

Warhammer 40000 is the property of Games Workshop

Goblin Slayer is the work of Kumo Kagyu

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Burial of the Metal Monster**

 _Maccabeus was trudging though the mud slogged imperial guard camp while a relentless torrent of rain water was pattering against his robes. The rains haven't let up for almost two weeks and the jungle floor had been instantly turned into swampland. And with the water levels rising and logistics being nigh impossible, the fighting had stopped on all sides. That didn't stop the Catachans from making a nuisance of the Orks._

 _The roar of the monsoon rain was drowning out any noise. A perfect cover if someone wanted to ambush the camp. Maccabeus's vox receptors pick out something in the side distance and tuned his noise reductor to block out the rain. To his relief, the noise came from a tech-priest tirelessly performing incantations to tame the Machine Spirit, on an ancient piece of tech attached to a communications relay. A pool of water that was welling up in the canopy above soon fell down and splashed on top of the tech priest's head. But the Tech-priest became incensed when the splash flung splatters of mud on the candles and on the revered artifact. The soaked tech-priest gave a string of curses in binary while flinging mud up at the sky with his mechadendrites._

 _Maccabeus moved on as he wished no part in his compatriot's childish unbridled rage, for he had an important task to do. His robes were soaked through, and the rain was coming down hard creating streams of water down his armor plating. But he was undeterred for his flesh was sealed from the outside environment and his actuators blessed with hydrophobic oil. Maccabeus was ready for the first sign of trouble and he was determined to deliver the package to his liaison._

 _Maccabeus soon approached the main command tent when he heard angry shouting. He stopped for a moment and wondered if he should enter lest he would suffer the ire of an imperial xo. Just as he was about to decide, the entrance flap tore open and Lieutenant Danah stomped out of the conference room with a bitter expression on her face. She didn't notice Maccabeus standing in front of the tent and soon bumped her head against his chest plate. She let out a squeak of surprise and looked up to see the tech-priest looking down at her with his six green optical lenses. It would have looked downright menacing if not for the salmon pink umbrella he was holding in his hand._

" _seriously? A pink umbrella?" Shouted Danah incredulously._

" _Quartermaster Ratbag said that was the only one left."_

" _That Ratling bastard can nick a plasma cannon from under a space marine and you tell me hes got only one?" Danah shouted incredulously._

 _Maccabeus titled his head in a quizzical gesture. "I don't understand what the problem is."_

" _Right... it's fitting because Ahm a woman? Just look around us! We're in the middle of Ork infested jungle planet with the most hardened grim men the universe has to offer, and I'm gonna strut through the camp with a pink umbrella on my head." Said Danah._

" _You're right. I should have brought one with daisies."_

" _Oh shut up." Danah gave Maccabeus a raspberry but he just shrugged his shoulders and gave Danah the fashionable umbrella._

 _Both were silent as they trudged back towards Danah's separate quarters. Maccabeus made a quick scan of her and his cogitators deemed it logical to let Danah steam off from whatever happened back in the meeting. Then Danah's foot sank deep into the mud and she lost her footing. Thankfully, Maccabeus's mechadendrites caught her before she tripped. He gently lifted her up and continued walking, but then his neural receptors transceiver registered that she hadn't let go. His bio-metric scanners that her heartbeat had heat signatures had risen somewhat, but still within nominal parameters. When they finally reached in side the officer's tent, Maccabeus's curiosity got the better of him and asked the petite Cadian Officer._

" _So how did the meeting go?"_

" _Can you believe that the Governor doesn't want to move his PDF regiments because he thinks he might piss off the Tau?"_

" _That bad?"_

" _Oh, it gets better. Once the Ecclesiarch heard what the governor said, the fat windbag wants to execute him on charges of heresy and go out on a full on attack against the Tau! While we have a full on Ork Waaugh!"_

" _But the Ecclisarch isn't the commander of the Astra Millitarum."_

" _Yes, but he called General Oriana a coward and threatened to call in the Inquisition. So now she has to comply or well have a risk of mutiny."_

" _Hopefully that's the worst of it."_

" _That's not the worst part." Danah promptly handed him a datapad._

" _These are your new assignments. You're to follow an expedition led by the Tallarn 978th and link up with the Catachan 299th regiment still in the jungle. We haven't heard from them in a while so you're to find out what happened to them."_

" _And then to shoot all xenos, be it Tau or Ork." Said Maccaveus as he read the fine print. Moment of silence went on and Maccabeus looked at Danah's scrutinizing face._

" _That's it?."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You're not worried you're going to run into the Tau?"_

" _I think I'd like to be more worried about the greenskins." Maccabeus bluntly replied._

" _And here I though I was fearful of your well being." Muttered Danah sarcastically._

" _I don't get your sarcasm." This time Maccabeus was being serious._

" _Then humor me and show me your face,"_

 _Maccabeus complied and parted his face-plate to expose the few parts his skin remained. Before he could react, Danah gently placed her hands on the tech priest's face. His cogitators registered a surge of dopamine in his systems as the petite officer brought his head down to hers and she leaned in to bump their foreheads._

" _I know that Enginseers aren't the most respected bunch in the mechanicus, but can you promise me one thing?"_

" _Please cherish yourself more. You're more worth us all of us than you think you are."_

* * *

/ Critical Alert! Primary Systems Generator breached. Power decreasing at critical rate. Recommend immediate shutdown.

/ Ciritcal Alert! Promethium tank breached. Explosion in abdominal sector.

/ Critical Alert! Fire in abdominal sector. Gastric systems destreoyed.

B:/ shutdown {09341}/ System disconnect= /y/

 _/Hear our plea Omnissiah and grant thy mercy unto the beleaguered chassis._

/ Warning! Main Power Generator Offline. Unresponsive controls. Recommend immediate replacement.

Run ( reroute APSS657 = PGSU567 )

 _/ Oh belegured Machine Spirit, mayst the mercy in thy veins would quench fires of creation and wrath._

…..

/Fire contained.

/ Warning! Main Power Generator Offline. Unresponsive controls. Recommend immediate replacement.

B:/ run {05423}/System connect=/y/

/ _/ May the Spirit who resides within the Machine not find us wanting._

/ Activating Auxiliary Power Supply Unit.

….

Ciritcal Alert: Auxiliary Capacitor at [0.02/250].Extensive damage in casing. Coolant at critically low levels. Recommend immediate replacement

B:/ run

/Warning! Binary transmitter unresponsive.

B:/ Reroute trnsmt_data to pingsensor [ Antenna 1-a ]

….

/ connecting...

..

B:/ run

….

/Warning! pingsensor [ Antenna 1-a ] unresponsive. Recommend immediate replacement.

...

/Critical Alert! Auxilliary power levels at critically low levels. Shutdown imminent.

B:/ run litany_of_

 _/ Oh Omnissiah! Master of Logic and Laws! hear our beleaguered cries and comfort the angered Machine Spirit. Forgive the weakness of flesh and mend it anew so that the enemies of thy kingdom may not trample what is holy._

…

/ Alert! Vocal frequency detected.

/ Voxlog: _**No5O**_ 5ccno0 **o p** 5*#se! _Macca-8Eus- ease SSSS = S-_ mEthing! IIIIIII111 lov-

/ Ciritcal Alert Auxilliary power levels at critically low levels. Shutdown imminent.

….

/ Shutting down systems...

 _...Emperor protect my soul. May he not find me wanting..._

..

...

…..

…...

…...

…..

...Danah.

* * *

Priestess invoked her holy spell of healing on Lizard Priest as her hand illuminated on top of his injured stomach. Bruises and scratch marks began to mend and seep away like watermarks being dried up. When the spell was done, Priestess leaned on her staff and let out a sigh of relief. Lizard Priest was healed but he remained unconscious. Then Priest saw Dwarf Shaman coming up beside her while he procured a small bottle from his satchel. When he pulled the cork, a strong piercing smell suddenly assaulted her nose and she coughed from the rank odor. Dwarf Shaman was already holding his nose as he gently placed the bottle underneath the lizardman's nostril.

Lizard Priest's eyes shot open and sprang up. He gave a high pitched yelp as he flailed his limbs like a fish. He came to his senses quickly and looked around bewildered as the party of adventurers gave a light chuckle. Priestess too gave a relieved smile and thanked the Earth Mother for deliverance. The feeling of relief was quickly snuffed out as Priestess looked at the state of her group.

She should be elated at her party surviving through a perilous engagement, but she felt something else stinging her heartstrings.

High Elf Archer was sitting up against the chamber wall struggling to stay upright. Her complexion looked ghostly pale, as she lost a lot of blood before Priestess could mend her wound. Lizard priest was coughing up small speckles of blood, as she wondered if there was still some internal bleeding that failed to heal. Dwarf Shaman, although uninjured was no worse for wear. He gave an assuring smile to Priestess, but she also saw his wobbling legs barely holding him up.

Then Priestess noticed that she herself was exhausted beyond her limit. As soon as the adrenaline and alertness left her, she felt unbelievably tired like she was wading through water. Even them she realized that the worst injured adventurer was sitting on a makeshift cot, occasionally looking back and forth between the red haired woman and his burnt off hand.

His sword hand.

To most warrior type adventurers, losing your sword arm was a death sentence to their career. Priestess had seen some retired adventures setting up shop or doing menial tasks around town, but she never saw them take up arms ever again.

Priestess believed that Goblin Slayer would continue on his crusade against goblins regardless of his condition, but she was now worried whether the next engagement would kill him.

She took a careful look around the chamber and saw some things that she failed to notice. For one, she noticed a crude altar made from scrap metal. On top of it, surrounded by candles sat a strange looking lantern knotted with wires and knobs. The lamp didn't look menacing but it was indescribable to Priestess and she was puzzled at the purpose of worshiping such an object. She also saw other strange devices laid in a reverent fashion like a display at a museum. One looked like a hollowed long pike without a spear tip, others looked like a stocky inlaid with religious ornaments. Priestess's blood ran cold as she remembered the lightning ax the monster used, and how easily it broke through her barrier.

Priestess noticed a soft sobbing and realized the red haired woman was still holding the metal monster.

Priestess finally looked at the red haired woman still sitting in the middle of the chamber beside the metal monster. The redhead was weeping for a while now as she called out to her supposed captor to wake up. The woman stroked his face plate that was marred by scratches and black blood, but the monster seemed lifeless. It's guts were exposed from the strange explosion but she was surprised that the insides were inlaid with colorful wires and metallic contraptions instead of flesh. The clothing it wore was decorated with a golden cog pattern along the ridges. Priestess guessed this monster might have been a religious adept.

 _But a religion of what?_

Preistess eyed a gruesome symbol of a skull half marked with a cog that was engraved on its chest. Priestess never saw such symbols that spoke of death. _Perhaps a necromancer or a dark mage?_ If so, then the woman would be charmed or mind controlled in some magical manner, but her senses brooked no magical residue in the room. In fact, Priestess felt almost blanked out like she was in a sterile room. Priestess could only conclude the redhead woman truly cared for him.

Priestess was feeling so confused. How could such as a fearsome looking monster be so cherished by this woman?

Then Priestess realized what she was feeling. The feeling of guilt. The crushing emotion that somehow they have made a grave mistake. She wanted answers and started to walk slowly towards the defeated couple.

When the redhead saw the petite blonde approaching, she immediately grabbed a knife that was laid nearby and leaped up at Priestess. The party reacted immediately but saw to their surprise the red haired woman wobbling awkwardly before losing her balance. The woman struggled to get up but failedto gain a proper footing. Thus the woman resorted to setting herself between Priestess and the monster.

"Go way!" Yelled the redhead as she swatted her arm.

Priestess held up her hands in a non-threatening poster and softly replied.

"I'm not going to touch him. I just want to take a look at you."

"No! I don't need your help! Get away from me!"

Dwarf Shaman who was sitting down nearby just shook his head the paranoid woman. "Ah, Let her be lass. Its useless to reason with that woman. Who knows what that monster was doing to her."

The redhead woman's face went red and trembled in an uncontrollable rage. "Monster?! MONSTER?! He saved me!"

"How the hell was he saving you when he cutting off your legs?!" Yelled out High Elf Archer.

"What do your know Knife Ears?! You weren't here when he came! You self righteous jackasses don't dont know what he was! And yet you come in here like brigands and murders! You're no better than Goblins!"

Before any more insults could follow, a slap rang in the chamber as Priestess struck the redhead woman across the cheek. It wasn't a strong slap given her physique and her exhaustion, but it was enough to stop the red head continuing her crazed rant. Priestess hand throbbed and she quivered under the red woman's murderous gaze, but she nonetheless steeled herself to reply.

"...I'm REALLY... sorry for what happened.. But we didn't know what he was doing, and we really thought you were in danger. So we had to act." The redhaired woman was breathing heavy but she did not move. Priestess took it as a good sign and continued to talk.

"We came here on request from the Adventurers Guild to investigate the sightings of a ...malevolent being. We were told by the survivors that he appeared out of nowhere and killed everything in sight. But I can see that were wrong. "

The redhead woman huffed and grit her teeth at Priestess's description but priestess knelt down to lever her eyes with the leering redhead. "So we want to know what really happened. Who he really is."

For a moment, it looked as though the redhead was going to lash out, but suddenly her anger dissipated and her eyes became glassy as if she regained her sanity. "...Y..you're.. from the adventurers guild?"

"Yes. Please tell us what happened." Said Priestess gently.

The redhead woman was silent for a long time, but Priestess and the group waited patiently before the woman began to tell her story.

"...I was with a group of Emerald rank adventurers when we came here...We accepted a quest to eliminate Goblins so that we could establish create relations, and a base of operations in the village below."

"We thought it would be an easy task...But...the goblins.. they defeated us so quickly...so easily...they killed all the men and took me and my friend as their plaything.."

"...she killed herself in the first night...Don't know how long I was in here, but they broke my limbs to stop me from escaping." Priestess shuddered when she also recalled the fate of her first party. But she was more horrified in the manner the redhead was speaking as if she was just reminiscing about yesterdays lunch.

"I should have died then. I didn't have anything else left to live for... but somehow I was wishing for somebody to come and save me. So stupid to believe such things...And then he came."

"He appeared in the middle of this chamber..in a ball of lightning and fire. He slaughtered all the Goblins in that chamber and saved me when I was taken hostage by a Hobgoblin."

"I was a complete stranger and nearly dead, and he healed me. He was so considerate of me, even when I was just a burden to him." The redhead woman looked down at the metal monster with a warm smile.

"He.. said he was from a place called..Aggripina? He said it was a place made of metal and that his people worshiped a called... an Omnissiah...I don't know much more that, but did tell me that he was an ally of humans."

" I knew I wasn't going to leave in this cave whole, and he promised me I could walk again. He gave a reason to live and when I had none." She looked back at the party with tears streaming down her face,

"And you killed him."

When the redhead woman finished her tale, Priestess and the rest of the group was silent, unable to give a reply. High Elf Archer then wrung her head in frustration and let out a yowl.

"ARGH...you mean to tell me that this whole quest was just a huge misunderstanding? I really rolled a one that one did I?"

"Now don't beat yourself up long ears. Nobody knew how this would've turned out."Said Dwarf Shaman as he rested his hand on High Elf Archer's uninjured shoulder. The elf smiled back warmly.

"But who's ever heard of a god called Onmissiah? What about you Lizard Priest?"Asked Priestess. Lizard Priest shook his head sideways.

"No. I've traveled to many places, and I never heard of such a religion."

"Are you sure you're telling us everything human?" Questioned the elf. The redhead woman coldly leered back as she answered.

"I already told you what I know. The only other thing I can tell you is that the tools he carried over were sacred to him."

"In fact, I'm curious to know what makes the basis of his tenets. I've never seen such metallic contraptions before. Perhaps they're weapons of some kind?" Lizard Priest eyed the lanterns and the various objects on display.

"Now that you mention it...Look at the handle sticking out in the end. It almost looks like a limbless crossbow." Quipped Dwarf Shaman.

"His axe, broke through my barrier so easily. Only demon generals could break through holy walls." said Priestess as she warily eyed the weapons.

"Which means it should all be disposed of."

Everyone turned their heads towards Goblin Slayer. The Redhead woman immediately became enraged and rushed towards him with her hands stretched out. Lizard Priest intercepted her just in time and was barley able to hold her from strangling Goblin Slayer.

"Don't you dare! Don't! You! Dare!" Screamed the redhaired woman as she struggled to break free. Goblin Slayer stood stoically as if he did not care at all.

"The goblins came here with a purpose like we did. If they get their hands on him or his weapons, then nobody will be ever safe."

"I'll kill you so much as you touch him!" Screeched the Red haired woman as she was laid low by the lizardmans weight.

"Whoah whoah! Hold up Orcbolg! Isn't that a little extreme? I mean what if we just take the weapons and use it for the better good?" High Elf Archer waved her arms at the radical proposal.

"Do you know how to use them?" Goblin Slayer bluntly replied.

"N,no...no I dont." The Elf sheepishly replied.

"There has to be another way!" Said Priestess as she looked pleadingly at Goblin Slayer. He looked down at the red woman who was wailing loudly.

"... I don't want to take any chances with Goblins."

The red haired woman's wailing broke down into anguished sobs. In between them, she could only beg pathetically.

"Please... don't take him from me."

The party looked at the woman with pity, but fail to give an answer. Then Lizard Priest who finally caught his breath spoke up.

"If I may suggest a compromise?"

"My lady, if you would hear accept my proposal will you stop yourself from strangling our friend?" The redhead refused to say anything but relented as she slightly nodded her head. Lizard priest let go and the woman jerked away from the lizardman and hatefully looked at Goblin Slayer. Nonetheless, she did not make any further moves. Seeing that she had calmed down somewhat, Lizard began to present his idea.

"First, I would like to make a promise from our group that we will not desecrate him or his personal belongings. In return, we would need a token item to notify the guild that the quest is complete."

"And as a further apology, we will carry our unfortunate guest back to the Frontier Town and bury him there with dignity as an adventurer. That way, his spirit will be laid to rest and nobody but us will know of his true nature."

"But what Orcbolg said was also correct. If evil forces would ever attain and learn how to use them, then it will truly be a dark day for all of us. So here's what we'll do."

"For his other belongings, we will hide them under this mountain with the help of our Geomancer Dwarf. Well bury the whole cave and hide the entrance to ensure nothing can be dug out. With it, if Goblins or other forces should come seeking it then the villagers will be able to notify us beforehand."

"Would that be sufficient for everyone?"

The elf the dwarf and the blonde nodded their heads in agreement before the redhead too gave her consent. Goblin Slayer looked at everyone and looked at his stump of a hand.

"Fine."

* * *

Two days afterward, the party and Goblin Slayer were returning from their questing. They had managed to hitch a ride on a merchant cart in exchange for protecting their caravan. Goblin Slayer was polishing his throwing knife for the fifth time as routine to keep himself alert. The ride back was tranquil just like before, and everybody was fast asleep. But Goblin Slayer didn't bother to wake them up as the ordeal put them to their limits. He looked around in the cart every now and then to check on everybody.

Priestess and High Elf Archer sat across from him, leaning on each other for support. Priestess had that usual childlike smile when was asleep while High Elf Archer was snoring loudly with her mouth open. For Dwarf Shaman, he was laid sideways beside Goblin Slayer and took up a chunk of the floor sleeping soundly as well, but that was understandable as he spent the most energy in collapsing the cave. They even made a fake entrance to throw off seekers, but Goblin Slayer wasn't sure if goblins would be so fooled. Lizard Priest had his arms crossed and dozed off in rhythm to the rocking cart. Goblin Slayer could see a sliver of saliva drooling down from his mouth, sometimes hearing him mutter exotic brands of cheese. With their state addressed, Goblin Slayer shifted his eyes to the last passenger in the cart.

Unlike everyone, Redhead Knight was wide awake and sitting in the corner of the cart with her arms crossed and resting it on her knees. She was wearing white plated armor that was marred with scratches and residue stains. She also carried with her some of the monsters weapons, a simple ornamented long sword, and a long pike-like device. She argued that it was given to her as a gift and the only thing that she knew how to use. Goblin Slayer argued against taking it, but others relented as they took pity on her. It would have almost looked as if she was part of their party if it wasn't for the dead look in her eyes.

Goblin Slayer had seen that look a hundred times before. Every time when he exterminated a Goblin nest and rescued a female victim, he saw that dull expression of shock as if they could never believe what happened to them. The only thing that was different from her was that her gaze never left the wrapped up corpse that was laid before her.

The monster was wrapped in linen and leftover canvas from the bed sheets. It was hard enough to convince the merchant to transport the remains, carrying him down the mountain itself was a monumental task. By the time they got the fortified viallge, they were utterly exhausted. Strangely enough, it didn't carry the smell of rotting corpse even after a couple of days. Goblin Slayer noticed a glint on the neck and saw the two headed eagle pendant that stuck out from the wrapping.

It was the only thing that Goblin Slayer would allow Redhead knight to take beside her weapons. The rest were buried under the mountain and Goblin Slayer checked with Dwarf Shaman a couple of times to make sure it was filled to the end of the chamber. But to say they weren't completely empty handed would be erroneous. While they did leave the monster's personal items alone, they did take the leftover loot and gold from the dead adventurers. Everyone was satisfied enough.

 _Well, almost._

A sudden bump in the cart took Goblin Slayer off balance. Instinctively, he reached out to grab hold of the rails. He found no purchase and flopped to the floor. Frustrated, Goblin Slayer righted himself up and then briefly realized his sword hand didn't exist anymore.

For the first time in a long time, the feeling of fear began to well up inside and clawing against his chest break free. He took long breaths to calm down his pounding heart and focus on simple objects like his master once taught him years ago. Then he forced himself to think logically and organize himself. What were his options? What steps he would need to take to get it done? Whats the fallback plan? What else to do if that fails too?

For the rest of the trip, he focused on his plans and made a mental note to visit the Smith first thing they get back into town.

* * *

Cowgirl let out a long sigh as she leaned on the wooden fence and stared out into the road. She has been out here every day to greet Goblin Slayer whenever he was going on patrol. It was the most exciting part of her day before she started her chores and afterward before the sun set.

It was over two weeks since she had last seen Goblin Slayer.

She didn't know what he was up to this time. Like any other day beforehand, he would have been either on patrol around the farm or taking on Goblin quests. But lately, he started to hang out with other adventurers in the guild and she started to see him less frequently. Some were quite nice, like the exotic lizardman who came by her farm to purchase cheese, but some she had serious concerns as they were of the...feminine kind. At first she didn't feel too worried about it as Cow felt confident about her history and closeness to Goblin Slayer, but lately, he seemed to take on other quests like a normal adventurer. On one hand, she was relieved to finally see him begin to come out of his armored shell, while on the other became increasingly jealous of the girls who were accompanying him. She became worried if they would grow apart or if she could go along with him.

She sometimes imagined what it would have been like to go on quests with Goblin Slayer. No doubt it would be fraught with peril, but she always liked to picture herself being defended by Goblin slayer from a lecherous Goblin or carried away like a princess in the midst of an epic battle. Then, such adventures and months of traveling would draw them closer and closer... until one night their feeling for one another becoming bare in the open, their passion would be let loose and would have a romp in the bush like animals in heat.

Cowgirl blushed at her imagination and buried her head into her own little world. Then she heard a cough from behind. She snapped around to see her uncle crossing his arms and wearing an impatient expression.

"Oh go on. Don't mind me. It seemed to be very important. Whatever you were doing. Or thinking."

"U'Uncle! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know I was just having a pleasant walk around the farm to see if any work is done. Then I see you lulling about again looking over the horizon. Do you understand how many orders we have to fulfill? We won't be able to pay our taxes if this keeps up."

"I wasn't lulling..." mumbled Cowgirl.

Cowgirl's Uncle sighed heavily as he massaged his temples. "Haven't we had this talk before lass? I told you not to get to too close to him."

"Who said I was?!" Retorted Cowgirl a little too loudly. But her uncle was adamant.

"I'm worried about you lass. That boy ain't right. Not ever since the attack." Cowgirl looked to the ground as she stewed in resentment and anger.

"Then I can always help." Retorted Cowgirl.

"How? We can barely have enough time and resources to keep this farm afloat. And don't tell me that you're going off gallivanting like an adventurer."

"Then why?! Why do you hate him so much!? He does so much to help us and this farm!" Cowgirl spitefully replied. Uncle stepped close and rest his and on her shoulder.

"I'm not doing this because I hate him." Cowgirl's uncle softly replied.

"I'm doing this because his future and yours can't coincide. It's as different as night and day. I know hes set on his path and nothing in this world will ever move him out of it!"

"But you don't have to be. If he doesn't come back one day what will you do? I don't want to see another broken family like my own sister!"

Cowgirl felt deeply hurt by her uncle's cutting words. She knew her uncle had merit and that he cared for her well being, but she didn't want to think about such things. It was just too much. Not wishing to hear any longer, Cowgirl vaulted the fence and tan off down the road, ever running faster as her uncle called out for her to come back.

When she finally caught her breath, Cowgirl found herself in the temple of Earth Mother. Today, Cowgirl felt an unusual longing for the gods to answer her, to give her something so she might have strength. She went to the altar to pray for guidance. She waited a while but nothing came. Then she realized that the sun already past high noon and lowering down into the horizon. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to go back to the farm.

As she walked out of the monastery doors, she heard a strange mournful song coming from the cemetery. It wasn't like the psalms the nuns would sing, but a strange tribal chant. Intrigued, she turned around the corner to see a funeral service taking place.

Dancing at the foot of a grave was Lizard Priest who was singing his native tongue and beating rhythmically on a leather drum. Alongside him were the usual companions of Goblin Slayer including a sullen redhead knight who was weeping loudly.

But only one question was on Cowgirl's mind,

"Where's Goblin Slayer?"

* * *

Goblin Slayer wished that the cart would have arrived sooner, then he would have been able to get his hand addressed. But with the evening coming he would have to wait until tomorrow. He didn't stay for the funeral since it didn't matter to him anymore and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

For now, its been a while since he visited Cowgirl's farm and was due for inspection. He knew was in no shape to fight, but at the very least he could give a warning to the town. He was walking by the fence where Cowgirl waited for him every morning and evening, but sadly no girl was sitting by. He guessed she became tired of waiting for him and did not wait for her to come. He continued along the fence that made the borders between neighboring farms and doubled checked the firelds where the grass was tall. It all seemed to be the same as usual.

There he saw it. Frenzied tracks of small feet. He was briefly confused as it seemed unusual. If it were wanderers or scavengers, they would have tread carefully, leaving light half footprints and hands as the would sneak by crawling. If it were scouts, then more feet would have been there as they do not venture out alone. This one was sunk in deep as if it was just walking around.

Goblin Slayer lowered himself and stealthily moved through the tall grass, in case there were still Goblin around. Then he began to see a couple of other tracks converging in just like the other one, He move further through until he saw a clearing.

When he carefully parted the reeds, his heart stopped as he saw a massive field of Goblin footprints that trampled into the horizon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I can already smell the smelly stink coming to smoke me swith comments. But recluse mooonk~ thats just teasing us! You just got back and you leave us with more blue balls!? Where's the the Tech priest? Heeeesh supposedhed to be allliiive~**

 **Well if the title didnt say it any better, I would say he dun dead.**

 **As for the time line, I'm following the light novel and manga's order of business, so at we know whats coming next.**

 **How will Goblin Slayer be able to stop the encroaching menace of Goblins? Will Goblin Slayer ever gouge out those green gengrous goblins with his gone gob? Would cowgirl ever get chance to teach him personally of the birds and bees?**

 **Beeee sure to tune in next time for the exciting adventures of HIM!**

… **.**

 **Goblin Slayer and his stalwart dainty companion, Priestess!**

 **I forgot to mention that another reason for my delay was that the odt file of this chapter became corrupted. WHEN IT WAS ALMOST FINISHED. So I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. But I still feel that it was providence as it turned out pretty okay.**

 **Things will come out slower now that I set myself with a paced routine, but yeah HERES TO HOPING.**


End file.
